Winter Wonderland
by St0ryTeller
Summary: Three weeks before Christmas, Aria meets a kind stranger at her favourite book store. A love story.
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Pretty Little Liars (book series or television show) or the characters. This is for fun, not profit and no harm is meant. **I hope you enjoy ~St0ryTeller :)

It was three weeks before Christmas, and the snow was falling fresh from the sky. The streets and footpaths were covered in a soft, white carpet, as were the trees and cars. Everything was moving slower, at a more kind and grateful pace, and there was happiness in the air. Though it was still three weeks away, there was a Christmas-like cheerfulness and excitement in the air that was only amplified by the winter wonderland outside.

Aria was in her senior year at Rosewood High School, with her four best friends; Spencer, Emily, Alison and Hanna. Each girl was so different, and each had their faults Aria reflected leaning against the window, looking down at the snow-covered street below. Though she thought, she wouldn't change one thing about any of the girls for anything.

*Phone beeps*

"Ah, it's Mike," Aria stated to herself after she removed her phone from her pocket and proceeded to read the text.

"Can't make coffee today, raincheck? Sorry."

Mike was Aria's brother, just the year younger than herself. When their parents split, Aria decided she'd live with their mum, Ella, and Mike decided to have every second week with each parent. Since the split, Aria hadn't seen Byron, their father, and didn't want to. But the living arrangement meant that she and Mike only saw each other every two weeks. They never crossed paths at during school hours.

Aria started to text her response "Yeah, sure Mike. Next weekend?"

Aria heard a happy cry from a child on the sidewalk as she laughed and playfully punched her brother in the arm. The children couldn't have been more than six, Aria thought as Mike texted back his reply:

"Sounds good, sis."

Aria smiled and put her phone away in her pocket where it was earlier. Saturday with Ella gone and just time to herself, Aria observed. She decided to walk down to her favourite bookstore a few blocks away. There was something magical about the snow, Aria thought as she looked out her window again. She grabbed her red coat and cream crochet hat and put them on, threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed a black scarf and headed out of the apartment towards the snow paradise awaiting her.

Freezing cold but perfectly content, Aria finally pushed open the old brown wooden door which opened into the bookstore. There were only two other souls in the small store; someone browsing in the poetry section, and the cashier; just the way Aria liked it.

As she closed the door behind her and the bell jangled signalling someone had entered, Aria noticed the man with his head in a poetry book raise his head and lock eyes with hers. He couldn't have been more than 23, Aria thought. His eyes were kind and honest. She gave a small, kind smile before turning her head away. A notice next to the door caught her attention: 

"Author Ezra Fitz to present a reading from his first novel 'There will be Paradise'". The date was scratched out with a single black marker line and was replaced with the words 'TODAY'. Aria noticed the reading was in 5 minutes and decided to stay. She could feel someone standing only about a foot away from her, but she didn't feel the need to shift away. A man's voice then said "sounds like a guy who was writing from a place of heartbreak" he commented to Aria.

Aria half smiled and turned toward the man who was curiously waiting for a reply. It was the man who she had locked eyes with earlier. His beautiful brown eyes now being so close to her allowed her to see every speckle in them. She stared into his eyes reading them with curiosity, noticing they were deep. She was pretty sure they could see right through her; that was the feeling she had when he looked into her eyes anyway. She felt completely comfortable though if he could.

"It does sound like that," Aria replied kindly.

"I believe writing has a power to cure a torn soul, and can serve as a grieving process," the man said.

"I agree. What do you have to grieve from?" Aria asked as his eyes widened slightly by her boldness. The man went to reply, but decided to close his mouth and smile softly as his head lowered slightly.

"How about we take this slow?" he asked as he reached out his hand, hoping she would shake it momentarily and tell him her name.

Aria grabbed his hand in the shake and a small gasp leapt from her mouth as she felt the electricity between them. He would have heard, she thought; but she didn't mind. "I'm Aria," she replied strongly, with her cheeks blushing softly. "It's nice to meet you, Aria," he replied. They remained staring deep into each other's eyes, their hands frozen in the shake.

"EZRA," the man behind the counter bellowed, "it's time." He removed his hand from Aria's as he slowly stumbled back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

_"EZRA," the man behind the counter bellowed, "it's time." He removed his hand from Aria's as he slowly stumbled back to reality. _He removed his eyes from Aria's and turned awkwardly towards the cashier. During her brief introduction to the gorgeous man, who she knew now was Ezra from the man's yelling; the small store had filled with another 30 people Aria estimated as Ezra went and sat on the small wooden stool. He had a copy of his book in his hand as he smiled at Aria nervously as his identity as the author in the poster was exposed. Aria's smile just grew as she went and grabbed one of the remaining seats at the back of the reading area, not taking her eyes off of Ezra. Aria had a clear view of him from her seat, and him her. He began reading passages from the book, reading them towards Aria each time he raised his head from the book. Aria wasn't listening to what he was saying anymore, she was thinking of the gorgeous man who couldn't take his eyes off of her as he recited from his first novel with happiness and a twinge of nervousness. Aria stared at the way his mouth glazed over the words he had written with care, and she was fascinated.

As Ezra finished his reading, the modest audience clapped their praise and motioned towards Ezra to get copies of his book signed. Ezra smiled gloriously towards Aria who returned the bright smile, before he moved to a signing desk and was engulfed by his audience.

20 minutes later, the store was almost clear and Aria got off the chair she'd remained on during the whole event, before walking slowly towards Ezra. The final woman in the line thanked him for his signature and complimented the novel before moving out of the line to pay for the book. And then it was just Aria facing Ezra.

"You know, I haven't even let my parents read this yet," he gestured towards a book in front of him, "No one I care about has ever heard my writing, until today," Ezra said before sheepishly lowering his head, embarrassed by his confession to this beautiful girl. Aria smiled softly and put her hand on his. Ezra's eyes quickly moved to his hand which had Aria's smaller one resting on top, before moving his eyes slowly to meet hers, his mouth agape.

"You are a fabulous writer. I could tell you were speaking from your soul. I was fascinated," Aria said.

Ezra blushed, and swallowed deeply before opening his mouth to respond.

"I hope you don't think I'm crazy," Ezra said "but I feel like I've known you for a long time. I feel like your eyes can see straight into my soul, and…" Ezra scratched the back of his neck with his free hand before continuing, "You have left me speechless, Aria. I'm glad you heard me read today. It feels like you were meant to be here. Fate," he barely told as he timidly now moved his hand from under Aria's.

Aria stared at him, her eyes bright and understanding. She walked around to the same side of the desk as Ezra, grabbed his hands and motioned him to stand up as she put her hand under his chin. She leant up and kissed Ezra slowly and with care. Her being so bold had Ezra amazed and grateful. They both pulled away slightly to stare into each other's eyes before Ezra softly spoke.

"My name is Ezra, by the way. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier. And Aria," he moved closer to her face, so his warm breath was against her lips, "You have taken my breath away."

With these words, Aria softly grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him again as his hands grabbed the sides of her face with care, as they gracefully moved their lips against each other. It felt like this was where they were meant to be, where their lives had been moving towards all this time; this moment, each other clasped in the hands of one another, the rest of the world irrelevant around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Such kind reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I truly appreciated it very much! I've never had anyone read anything I've written before, so you're all very kind, and I appreciate the time you've taken to give me feedback. Take care ~St0ryTeller :)**

* * *

><p><em>With these words, Aria softly grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him again as his hands grabbed the sides of her face with care, as they gracefully moved their lips against each other. It felt like this was where they were meant to be, where their lives had been moving towards all this time; this moment, each other clasped in the hands of one another, the rest of the world irrelevant around them.<em>

"Have a good day Ezra." "Thanks Don, you too" Ezra replied as he thanked the cashier and the bookstore for having him. Aria looked at him as he turned and smiled at her, before they headed out of the bookstore into the snow.

"So, I know you love books," Ezra said as he gestured weakly towards the bookstore as they began walking down the street, "But I don't know anything else about you," he said slightly apologetically, even though they had only just met.

"Well," Aria said loudly and with enthusiasm, "I do love books, and I love to write; poetry mainly."

"That's impressive," Ezra commented and smiled as Aria mirrored his smile, slightly facing him as they walked.

"Okay, we're going in here," Aria said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the 'Little Red Door' coffee shop. They both immediately noticed the warmth from the roaring fireplace across the shop, as they started making their way to a free table.

"Coffee?" Aria asked Ezra as a waiter started coming toward them. He nodded. "Two coffees please," Aria said to the waiter, "and two pieces of cheesecake too. Thanks," Aria said to the waiter before he left to get their order.

"So, what do you do, Ezra? Is writing your full-time occupation?" Aria asked.

"Well, actually, I started last month teaching at Hollace College. My first teaching job," he said with a smile. "They got me in in a rush, they had to replace a teacher," Ezra said as he smiled slightly softer. "I teach literature."

Aria smiled weakly before lowering her head. "Did I say something wrong?" Ezra asked with worry in his voice. "Umm… that was my dad you replaced," Aria said as Ezra's mouth dropped. "You're Byron's daughter?" Ezra asked, looking a little nervous. "Well, yes, I am." Aria said. "But, I mean, is that a problem?" Aria asked, now afraid of his answer.

Ezra looked up and smiled at the waiter as their food and coffees were placed in front of them.

"Aria," Ezra let out before continuing, "Your father is now on leave and I'm his replacement. I'm going to be honest; your father very much dislikes me," he said before slowly raising his eyes to finally meet Aria's.

"But why?" Aria asked, "It's his fault he was asked to take leave, not yours."

She looked at Ezra whose eyes were now slightly red, before he reached across the table and grabbed her hands. "I promise Aria, we've met a few times; there is nothing but anger in his eyes and in his soul towards me," he stated blankly as he reluctantly removed his hands from hers. Aria immediately felt cold without him there, and it wasn't just because of the weather.

She ran her hands through her hair before gesturing her hands in front of her as she prepared to talk.

She could feel through no fault of their own, that this could already be the end for them. Ezra started to shift in his seat.

"Ezra, I believe you, that Byron hates you. But, I don't want us to say goodbye to each other because of his wrong-doing. You didn't do anything wrong," she said as she put his right hand in her left across the table. They both felt the feel of home with each other's hands in their own.

Ezra knew he could never say goodbye to this girl. He watched her face curiously as she took a breath and smiled adoringly back at him, "I'm not losing you, Ezra," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Ezra reached his free hand over to Aria's face and grazed her cheek. "Aria, honey, I promise, you have me completely bewitched. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he leaned across the table to kiss her lips softly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed from behind Aria.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ezra knew he could never say goodbye to this girl. He watched her face curiously as she took a breath and smiled adoringly back at him, "I'm not losing you, Ezra," she said with tears forming in her eyes. Ezra reached his free hand over to Aria's face and grazed her cheek. "Aria, honey, I promise, you have me completely bewitched. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he leaned across the table to kiss her lips softly._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed from behind Aria._

* * *

><p>Ezra jumped back from Aria and sat back in his seat with a thud. Both he and Aria knew the voice.<p>

"Byron, why are you here?" Aria asked.

"I'm getting coffee, and you're being kissed by a man I detest," he replied loudly, gesturing his hand at Ezra.

"Byron, I swear…" Ezra started before Byron cut him off. "I don't care for anything you have to say, Ezra" he said Ezra's name in a hiss.

Knowing Byron was going to continue for a few moments more, and knowing this was probably going to end with her being dragged out of the store by her father; Aria grabbed the napkin from under her still un-eaten cheesecake and started scribbling with a pen from her pocket furiously.

Ezra sat still and strong, yet his eyes were terrified as Byron bellowed at him, something about 'another way to ruin his life' and all this stuff Aria knew as rubbish. She continued finishing her writing on the napkin as Byron finished his rant.

The whole shop was now staring at a very red-from-anger Byron and a red-from-embarrassment Ezra.

"Aria!" Byron shouted as Ezra flashed his face to Aria.

In that brief second Aria and Ezra exchanged the saddest, reddest eyes either had ever seen before Byron grabbed Aria's arm, yanking her from her seat. As Aria was torn away, Ezra started to feel emptiness. He was confident he would never get to see Aria again.

"I need to get my bag" Aria screamed at Byron as he briefly let her go.

Aria bent down to the ground to grab her handbag, dropping the napkin with her writing into Ezra's lap without Byron seeing.

Then, she was gone. Byron dragged her out screaming about 'the plan they were concocting to hurt him.'

The door slammed closed, as the store and everyone in it returned slowly to what they were doing before the show had begun.

Ezra finally un-froze from everything that had just happened; he closed his mouth which he could only assume had been agape the whole time Byron was screaming at him, and opened the napkin Aria had dropped in his lap.

_"Meet me tomorrow. Please, please. Just, ignore Byron and meet me outside the book store tomorrow night, 8pm. Your Aria" followed by a single kiss (x)._Ezra grazed his thumb over the kiss, remembering how tender and sweet the kisses they had shared had been. He wasn't going to lose her; they would find a way to be together, he promised himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your feedback! Such kind words, and I respect everyone's opinions. I would like to share my reasoning for my depiction of Byron. He is different in this story to the show; however I believe this **_**will **_**be how his character reacts when he finds out about Aria and Ezra. I think he will lose his nut and may very well turn into an angry character as he tries to 'protect' Aria. I also wouldn't dismiss the possibility that they may be kept from each other in the show for a while (they'd sneak around still, but I do believe that could be Byron's reaction). His friend has been dating his daughter the whole time? He won't be inviting Ezra over to play poker; he'll try to kill him. I don't believe the depiction of Byron in my story is such a stretch for Byron's personality in the show; how he will soon be portrayed as the show's secrets unravel. **

**And I spelled Hollis wrong previously, but I can't be bothered fixing it now. So, please forgive that error.**

**And yes, I plan on having a fair bit more of writing in me yet! I may just space it every few days!**

**Now, the next chapter :) Enjoy! ~St0ryTeller**

* * *

><p><em>"Meet me tomorrow. Please, please. Just, ignore Byron and meet me outside the book store tomorrow night, 8pm. Your Aria" followed by a single kiss (x).<em>_Ezra grazed his thumb over the kiss, remembering how tender and sweet the kisses they had shared had been. He wasn't going to lose her; they would find a way to be together, he promised himself._

At 7:50pm Sunday night, Ezra was waiting outside the book store, praying Aria was still able to come. Byron was furious; Ezra wouldn't be surprised if Aria was locked in her room with Byron guarding her door.

At 8:15pm Ezra was now leaning against the window of the book store. He was in a thick coat and beanie, but the cold from the snow was beginning to take its toll on him.

"Where are you Aria?" Ezra said to the wind.

"I'm here," he heard her respond in just louder than a whisper. She was only a metre behind him. As he turned, the space between them was immediately closed in, and they wrapped their arms around each other in a hug.

"Ezra," Aria said against his chest as he enclosed his face in her hands. She gave him a tight smile. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had obviously just been crying. As he held her face, Aria started bouncing the heels of her feet, as she tried to keep herself together. Ezra could see she was on the brink of crying, and so was he. He bought her face into his and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Byron said," Aria said as her voice cracked, her nose beginning to run which made her sniff loudly. Ezra's thumbs stroked her cheeks as the tears from her eyes spilled over.

"He said if he sees me with you again, that he is going to send me back to Iceland. We were there a few years ago as a family, but he said with this situation, that he would have no problem in sending me back there to boarding school, alone." Aria choked and cracked, the tears spilling larger down her cheeks.

Aria grabbed the collar of Ezra's coat and asked "Am I crazy?" Ezra started shaking his head, "no, you're not crazy. There's something once-in-a-lifetime here my beautiful Aria," he said as he quickly pecked her lips, before kissing her cheek and down the side of her neck. Aria sighed and curled herself into him more.

"Ezra, we're going to make this work," Aria said before Ezra returned his lips to hers. They kissed each other fiercely, like this could be their last kiss together. As the separated needing air, Ezra shifted his head to the right.

"How did you sneak away so you could be here tonight? Does Byron know you're…"

"I'm staying with my mum, Ella. When Byron dropped me back there last night, he told Ella I'm to stay away from you. He didn't tell her why, and they don't like talking at the best of times since they split, so she didn't ask any more," Aria said. "She's out of town having dinner with friends tonight, so I won't see her until tomorrow afternoon."

Ezra kissed her nose and held them there for a while. They took in every second.

"Aria, why was your father suspended from Hollis?" Aria sighed and responded.

"He was having an affair with one of his students. She was much younger than he is, so when her parents found out, they demanded he either be suspended for his actions, or they were going to go to the police. That's why my parents split too."

"So, it truly is completely his fault, this whole situation? Then, why does he hate me so much?" Ezra asked a little hurt.

Aria tilted her head and pulled her cheeks into a tight smile, "because you're a kind of man he could only dream to be. You're moral and kind and you're just the brunt of his anger caused by his mistakes. It isn't actually you he has a problem with," Aria replied staring into his eyes with adoration.

"Come back to my place," Ezra asked as Aria nodded. He grabbed her hand as they walked into the falling show.

As it turned out, Ezra's apartment was on the block between Ella's apartment and the bookstore where they had met. Perfect for sneaking around at night Aria thought as a soft chuckle left her mouth.

"What?" Ezra asked with a smile.

"You only live one block from me, Ezra. This could work out quite nicely" she beamed at him as they entered his apartment building.

His apartment was just as she had imagined it; small, modest, covered in hundreds of books. Aria immediately left Ezra's grasp and went to inspect the books on his bookshelves. They were floor to roof; absolute heaven, Aria thought.

She turned around to Ezra and smiled as he bought out two coffees so they could warm up.

"What do you think of my apartment?" he asked.

"I really like it, Ezra. I think I could live here very comfortably," she said with a wink before walking towards him as he let out a small laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What?" she asked with curiosity.

"Nothing, Aria, it's just; I was just thinking that I could see you living here with me one day, at the very same moment that you said that. Then I reminded myself that I only met you yesterday, and how amazing this all is."

"It is quite, isn't it?" she said against his lips before pressing her lips to his. They kissed each other firmly, knowing this was a feeling neither was going to be able to live without again. Ezra pulled her in close before putting his hands either side of her face, deepening the kiss. Aria moaned and a similar sound came from his throat as his tongue danced with her own.

This, right here, was all either would ever need; each other, the books, this apartment. This was the start of their story, however complicated it was going to be; they would make this work. They had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all very much for your feedback! You're all very kind, and your feedback is very encouraging :) I really appreciate it! Now for the next chapter ~St0ryTeller**

It was about 9pm when Ezra and Aria had their Chinese take-out delivered. They sat on the small table in his apartment and ate their food, and were unsurprised when they discovered they had many of the same favourite Chinese dishes.

"Aria?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah?" Aria replied.

"How old are you?" He asked, nervous of the answer.

"I'm a high school senior" she laid her cards on the table, praying he'd be okay with her honesty.

"Okay" he responded with a smile. "And you're okay with me being 23?" he asked warily.

"Of course I am. It makes no difference," she replied with a smile before leaning across to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Ezra grabbed her hand and lifted her from her seat, as he led them into his lounge room.

"What are you doing?" Aria questioned as Ezra pulled her in close to him. He placed his right hand on her back and his left hand in hers, holding their hands out to the side.

"Oh, hang on," Ezra said as he removed his hand from Aria's back, grasped the remote that was in his back pocket and pointed it towards the stereo.

Soft, beautiful music started to play as he put the remote back in his pocket, and his hand resumed its previous place on Arias back, holding her firmly.

Aria's eyes beamed at his as he stared down at her with a goofy smile on his face.

He knew this was what many would call 'cheesy', but he knew Aria would humour him.

"Wow," Aria breathed out as she stared into his eyes, their feet slowly rocking back and forth to the music. "You're quite the romantic, aren't you, Ezra Fitz?"

Ezra smiled at her and leaned his face closer to hers before slowly kissing her. She kissed him the same way, with care as they both then smiled into the kiss before breaking away, beaming at each other.

Aria rested the side of her head against Ezra's chest as the continued to dance.

"Have you ever been aware that your life was changing, when you were in that moment?" Aria asked with her cheek still pressed against his chest, and her body pressed completely against his.

Ezra nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled the smell of her fragrant shampoo.

"Like when we met at the bookstore?" Ezra asked in a tone that made Aria smile, immediately knowing he understood.

"Exactly," Aria said as she broke her face away from Ezra's chest and smiled at him, her eyes were happy and glossy.

"Or like this moment right now," Aria said as they continued to rock back and forth, the music still playing, "I know right here, right now," she said as she bought their clasped hands from out at their sides, into their chests closer, "I know I never want you to let me go."

Ezra lent down and kissed her hair as she pressed her face into his chest. The hand that he had placed on her back was brought up to her head as he ran his hand through her hair. Aria knew he agreed with the sentiment behind what she had said; he didn't need to say anything in response.

They stayed there silent for a few moments, holding onto each other as they continued to dance.

Aria drew a tight breath "Ezra, I have to ask; when we first met, you spoke about the author, who I now know as you," she lifted her head and smiled at him tightly, and briefly, before continuing, "you spoke about the author being heartbroken."

Ezra removed his hands from Aria and placed them at his sides, the fingers on his hands moving against each other nervously, knowing where the conversation was heading. He took a step back from Aria.

"Ezra?" Aria asked as she slowly motioned toward him again with caution. She asked blank, "Are you still heartbroken? Am I just a rebound?" Her eyes were afraid of the answer, and the words cut into Ezra. She thought she was just a rebound, he thought as his eyes started to water.

"No," Ezra answered strongly, without hesitation, "I am not still harbouring feelings for someone else. Though, when I wrote that book, that was when I was at my lowest. It was a way for me to put it all behind me. I see now that my ex and I were not at all right for each other. Her breaking up with me was a blessing in disguise."

Aria stared at Ezra as he talked with fascination at his honesty, which she greatly appreciated. She hadn't known him for long, but she knows he would never lie to her.

"And no," Ezra said as Aria softly looked up at him, "you are not a rebound. You are the farthest thing from it" he said as he rested his fingertips softly on her cheeks.

"You are amazing, and I never want to let you go" he said staring deep into her eyes as his hands now fully cupped her cheeks. They kissed softly before Aria said "You, Ezra, are the most wonderful man I've ever known. And I'll never let you, let me go," and with that, Ezra picked Aria up as her arms fell around his neck. He lifted her to the couch and sat down so she was sitting with her legs across his lap. They continued their soft kisses. One of Ezra's arms was around her back, holding her close to him, his other hand was holding her face lovingly. Aria's hand was also on his face, softly caressing his cheek. Aria then rested her head against Ezra's chest.

"You better write a book about our story one day, Ezra," Aria said with a bright smile.

"Or you, my dear," Ezra responded, "could also write it."

She nodded and smiled before responding, "or we could write it together", before closing her eyes and falling asleep as Ezra held his arms around her.

Aria woke up in the middle of the night. Ezra's arms were still tight around her as he slept. She smiled at him and ran her index finger over his cheek in a circle. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and read that it was 1am. Ezra started to snore softly as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Aria?" he asked sleepily, "what are you doing?"

"I need to go home; school tomorrow" she responded as she grabbed her bag from the table.

"Okay," Ezra responded understandingly, yet also sad. Aria shared these feelings, but knew she should head home.

"I'll see you later" she said as she opened his apartment door. Just then, Ezra grabbed her by the arm and swung her back around before placing a firm kiss on her lips.

**I'll update the next chapter in a few days :) I hope you enjoyed it! ~St0ryTeller.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to attach it to the end of the last chapter, but I misread my notes. And I don't think attaching this chapter straight onto the one after it would flow well, so I'm posting this now. :)**

**I love your reviews! Thank you so much! I love each chapter knowing what you think as you read. If a few more wanted to review, I wouldn't object ;) Enjoy ~St0ryTeller**

* * *

><p>Ezra held Aria close to him, as she held him too while they kissed goodbye. Though neither wanted Aria to leave, both had full days tomorrow, and they had only just met; she had to head home.<p>

They broke off their kiss as Ezra whispered against her lips "I don't want you to go."

"I know, I don't want to go either, but I have to Ezra. I.." she breathed as his mouth returned to hers, cutting off her sentence. The electricity was jumping between them as they deepened the kiss. Their lips picked up momentum as their bodies moulded together perfectly. Ezra's hands started moving about her lower back as her arms moved to around his neck. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Aria broke away, "No, no, I have to go," she said before giving him a final lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Call me tomorrow?" Ezra asked.

"Of course I will, bye," she said as she turned the corner and returned home.

* * *

><p>Aria entered the front door of Ella's apartment to find Ella sitting on the couch, only a lamp on next to her, glaring angrily at Aria.<p>

"It's almost 2am on Monday morning, and you're just getting home. Start talking. Now!" Ella bellowed loud enough to wake up the entire apartment building, and the one next door Aria was sure.

Aria thought quickly on her feet "Spencer was having a crisis, mum. Her father just bailed and she needed my company. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but honestly, you weren't meant to be home until Monday afternoon, so I figured staying a little longer when she needed me was alright." Aria breathed out, thinking that was pretty good for on the spot.

Ella's eyes lowered as she stood up and started walking towards Aria, "So, this boy, or man your father doesn't like," she said staring right into her daughter's eyes as Aria's eyes grew a little wider. Aria was certain her mother could read her perfectly. "What's all that about, Aria?"

Aria nodded, understanding her mum knew she was with Ezra tonight, but wasn't at all furious, which had Aria greatly surprised.

"Ezra, unbeknown to him, was Byron's replacement at Hollis. That's purely the source of Byron's anger towards Ezra. He really hasn't done anything to hurt anyone." Arias eyes pleaded with her mother's while she waited for a response.

Ella nodded once then slowly asked her daughter, "How old is Ezra, Aria?"

"Twenty-three" Aria answered without hesitation. "This is his first teaching job," Aria shared.

"Well, your father is beyond furious about this situation; but who cares?" Ella responded.

Aria's eyes shot wide in surprise as a smile grew on her face as Ella continued, "I trust you, Aria. I believe everything you just told me was the truth; I know when you're lying to me, and you weren't just then," Ella said as Aria smiled gratefully.

"You're to keep this from Byron. I believe he'll do unmentionable things if he finds out you two are still carrying on; but baby girl, I'm fine with it." Ella concluded as Aria threw herself onto her mother in a hug.

"Aria, honey, I have one condition though," Ella said as Aria held her breath; "I'd like to meet him soon. I trust your judgement Aria at 17, but I think as your mother I should just make sure your instincts are right, as he is quite a few years older than you."

"Of course, mum. I understand completely. Saturday, what if he came over for dinner? I'll have to check if he's free of course," Aria said.

"Of course, Aria, That sounds great. Now, bed! School tomorrow, well, today."

"I know, I know. And mum?" Aria said as she kissed her mum's cheek, "I love you so much. You deserve so much better than what Byron did to you."

"Thanks baby, sleep well," she said to Aria as she went to her room.

"You too, Ella, goodnight" she replied happily, with her world now free and perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for your lovely feedback! You're all so kind :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter ~St0ryTeller**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know, I know. And mum?" Aria said as she kissed her mum's cheek, "I love you so much. You deserve so much better than what Byron did to you."<em>

"_Thanks baby, sleep well," she said to Aria as she went to her room. _

"_You too, Ella, goodnight" she replied happily, with her world now free and perfect._

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Byron?" Aria shouted down her phone. "You embarrassed the hell out of me," Aria confessed.<p>

"I meant what I said Aria; you see Ezra a gain, and I'm sending you to Iceland," Byron screamed and hung up the phone.

Aria looked at the now silent phone in her hand and shook her head slightly before putting it down on the desk she was sitting on. Aria swung back around to face the man standing in front of her.

"We're playing with fire Aria," Ezra said weakly as she firmly pressed her lips to his. Their hearts raced as Ezra placed his hands on her face as the kiss deepened. A soft moan left Aria's mouth as their tongues softly, and lovingly danced. Her hands flew to the sides of his face too as they continued to kiss.

Aria shifted her legs so Ezra could press his body closer to hers as his arms dropped down to wrap themselves around her waist.

"Aria," Ezra said breathlessly as Aria started kissing down his neck. "Aria, I have to go, I have to teach. And your lunch break is nearly over."

Aria kissed his lips a final time before jumping off of his desk.

"Okay, I know," she said before pursing her lips and spinning around, clearly having something to say.

"My mum wants you to come over for dinner Saturday, to get to know you. What do you think?" Aria asked completely out of the blue.

To her surprise though, Ezra's smile was wide and his eyes excited, "Yeah, I'd like to meet a parent of yours who doesn't want to kill me," he said before giving a small laugh. "I'd love to," he said.

"Great," Aria beamed.

"Aria; can I ask you out on a date for Friday night?" he asked with a mischievous grin, clearly he had something planned.

"I'd love to, Ezra," she said as she leaned up to kiss him, her hands being held by Ezra's. "Bye," she said, and then she was gone.

Ezra made sure his clothing was still neat and his hair wasn't too ruffled up before he grabbed his leather folder and headed to teach his class.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door of Ella's apartment. Ella was out at dinner with friends, and knew Aria was 'staying at Spencer's tonight'. Aria had a quick glance at herself in the mirror that was on the back of the closet door next to the main door.<p>

There was another knock, "coming" Aria shouted as she fixed a few loose strands of her hair and straightened her necklace. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue lace dress, black heel boots, and black tights. When she agreed she was happy with her appearance she went to answer the door.

As the door finally opened, Ezra's jaw dropped as he looked her up and down and breathlessly breathed "wow".

Aria blushed and responded "You're not so bad yourself sir" with a wink as Ezra's cheeks turned a similar crimson as Aria's.

He was wearing a simple black suit, light blue shirt, with the top button undone.

"Ready to go?" he asked?

"Yeah," Aria responded as she grabbed her jacket as Ezra came to help her put it on. She turned around in his arms and said "I've missed you".

"I've missed you too, Aria," Ezra responded as he kissed her forehead softly and pulled her in for a tight hug. After they stayed there for a few moments, he grabbed her hand and they headed out of Ella's place. Aria didn't know what he had planned, but Aria knew it was going to be magical, just like the snow carpeted streets and winter wonderland they were about to enter.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect," Aria said as she held Ezra's hand as they stepped out of the apartment complex, onto the snowy sidewalk. Ezra immediately smiled back at her, swinging their clasped hands slightly as they walked.<p>

"We're not going far, right Ezra? I think I should have gone for pants instead of the tights."

Ezra smiled and simply replied, "Well you look beautiful. And no, we're not going far."

* * *

><p>"Your apartment building; what…" She smiled at Ezra lowering her brow inquisitively, as he laughed slightly with excitement.<p>

"What have you got planned that is causing that mischievous grin on your face?" Aria questioned, and Ezra did not respond. Instead, he lent down and kissed her cheek close to her ear slowly which made Aria giggle slightly, "Fine, don't tell me," she said, beaming her wide smile, "Let's go."

Ezra led them into the apartment complex, and then led them down the corridor, past his apartment. Aria opened her mouth confused and unsure if she should point out the obvious, as she pointed at Ezra's door. Ezra let out a small chuckle and led her to the elevator. As the door closed with them inside, Aria glared at him as he slowly turned his head to her with a smile.

"You're not…" Aria started. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" she asked as the elevator dinged signalling they were now on the top floor.

"Maybe," Ezra replied with a smile as Aria giggled, knowing he was just messing with her.

He gripped her hand tighter and led her out of the elevator. With her free hand, Aria put her had so it was gripping his upper arm, pulling herself closer to him. A huge smile, unbeknown to Aria, grew warmly on Ezra's face.

Aria gasped, as her eyes and smile grew wide with excitement at the beautiful sight in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I truly appreciate every review you kind people leave me. From the people who review every time I write a chapter, to the people who have just left me a single review; you fellow readers and I assume authors too, make me smile. Enjoy ~St0ryTeller x**

* * *

><p><em>He gripped her hand tighter and led her out of the elevator. With her free hand, Aria put her had so it was gripping his upper arm, pulling herself closer to him. A huge smile, unbeknown to Aria, grew warmly on Ezra's face.<em>

_Aria gasped, as her eyes and smile grew wide with excitement at the beautiful sight in front of her._

* * *

><p>Ezra looked down to see her expression, thrilled that she liked his surprise.<p>

"Wow," Aria breathed as Ezra led her forward into a room Aria could only describe as a perfect winter wonderland. The room was made of glass; the gazebo roof, the walls. The falling snow could be seen through the rooftop and trickling down the walls in the beautiful night sky. A small white table and two chairs with food was waiting for them in the room. It was a small, cosy, intimate space which was clearly theirs for the evening. The space was lit with fair lights which wrapped around the walls of the room, and soft music was coming from the small black stereo in the corner near the door.

Aria's face was still in shock, but her face smiling wide as she looked around them at the moment Ezra had created so perfectly for them. Still holding hands the walked slowly to the table but didn't yet sit down as Aria continued to gasp at the sight around her. The view from the top-floor paradise included a view of the whole town; the sparkling lights of the buildings below adding to the stunning atmosphere.

"Ezra?" Aria said breathlessly and a little shakily.

"Hmm?" Ezra responded.

"You planned all of this? How?" she asked.

He smiled and half circled his head so it was lowered, before he raised it again and stared right into her eyes as he gave a soft smile. "How about I tell you one day, but for right now, we just enjoy this," he said, his smile growing larger.

"Sounds perfect," Aria said as she lent up and placed her free hand on his chest to kiss him firmly.

They let go of their hands as she wrapped her hands around the back of his next, starting to run her fingers softly through the edges of his hair. His hands fluttered around the base of her back, then held her hips tightly as they pulled apart from each other.

"So, I did alright then?" Ezra asked, staring deep into her eyes.

She smiled and raised her eyes towards the night sky. She watched the snowflakes fall for a few seconds onto the roof above them, before returning to stare into Ezra's eyes, "Yeah baby, you did good," she said with a huge grin on her face as she pressed his lips firmly to hers, resuming their kiss.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Aria and Ezra went back to his apartment and curled up together on the couch.<p>

"What's this?" Aria asked, as she reached over to grab an open notebook that Ezra had left open; writing clearly visible on the page.

Ezra tried to grab it back off her as she held it out away from him. There was no way he could grab it back, so he blushed, smiled nervously and lowered his head as Aria smiled widely knowing she'd won. She put her legs over Ezra's lap and lent into kiss him then leant against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her nervously, afraid as she began to read the words he had written.

_Like stars and winter snowflakes, you've brightened my world. Your kiss, the sweetest thing I've ever known. Your eyes deep and breathtaking; see into my soul. For the rest of my life, I hope to hold you in my arms. I will love you forever, my Aria._

Aria's eyes started watering as she bent her head around to stare at Ezra. His eyes were red, his face flushed and smile petrified and soft. He clearly meant every word, yet wasn't quite ready for her to hear them, for fear of her running away. His eyes were afraid from the confession being revealed, and losing her right then and there, as it was quite early in their relationship.

Aria was also confident his nerves had caused him to almost stop breathing, so she smiled softly towards the frozen Ezra, then twisted herself in his arms and grabbed both sides of his face, kissing him firmly.

Realising he hadn't scared her away; he unfroze and pulled her in closer to him so she was sitting on his lap. She deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together as they both let out soft moans. She ran her hands through his hair, before she broke off the kiss. Both of their eyes were foggy, their complexions red and revealing nothing but adore.

"I love you too, Ezra," Aria said as she started to cry slightly. Ezra flashed an uncontrollable grin of happiness before he kissed her lips and cupped her face softly with his hands.

"I love you too. I have since the moment I met you," Ezra confessed as his eyes started watering too.

"I know," Aria said as her fingers lightly traced his face, "because that's when I fell in love with you too."

Both of them smiled gloriously as they wiped the tears off each other's faces. Ezra's hands rubbed the sides of her torso up and down. Aria flashed him a wicked smile and pushed him down on the couch so she was straddling him. They smiled at each other before proceeding to make out; their kiss heated and passionate as their hands ran over each other lovingly. Their hearts were racing and jumping out of their bodies.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>:

Byron stood at Ella's door. Mike had let slip that Ella was going to be away for the night. Byron saw this as a chance to work out his and Aria's relationship; so he decided to go and talk to her. He knocked the door, with no answer.

"Aria?" he said. "I know you're mad at me. The only time I've seen you in the last month didn't go exactly smoothly. But, please, let me in. Let's try and fix this," Byron said, pleadingly.

He knocked again, "Aria?" There was no answer. Byron removed his phone from his pocket and proceeded to dial Ella and Aria's home like. It rung out and Byron knew Aria was somewhere else, WITH someone else.

* * *

><p>Aria's phone rang for the third time. She had ignored the first two ring outs as Ezra and her were still horizontal on the couch. Aria knew a third ring in a row was someone desperate, so she groaned and removed herself off of Ezra to answer her phone, as they sat up and wrapped their arms around each other.<p>

"ARIA?" Spencer screamed.

"Yeah Spence, what's wrong?" Aria asked with confusion as to why her friend was screaming at her.

"Hanna just called me. Your dad is trying to find you. He's checking our houses to find you. I assume he's trying Emily's next, then Alison's. Mine is last in the line, so .NOW! He's about to kill you."

Without a second of hesitation, Aria smashed her lips against Ezra's and ran out of the door without a word. He sat there bewildered, his eyes still staring at the front door Aria had just disappeared out of.

Byron was at Spencer's front door.

***cliffhanger* ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_***perfectionist moment* The bold in the italic 'reminder of last events' section at the start is what was MEANT to be in the last chapter. I'm still new here, but I edited and reuploaded the chapter to fix this mistake of missing words, but it didn't seem to come through unfortunately. So, yes, I hope that makes more sense now. I still don't know how it disappeared in the first place.**_

_**Thank you every person who reviewed! And some new people too which is so great! :) Enjoy your weekend wherever you are! Take care ~St0ryTeller**_

* * *

><p><em>"ARIA?" Spencer screamed.<em>

_"Yeah Spence, what's wrong?" Aria asked with confusion as to why her friend was screaming at her._

_"Hanna just called me. Your dad is trying to find you. He's checking our houses to find you. I assume he's trying Emily's next, then Alison's. Mine is last in the line, so **GET HERE **__**NOW!**__ He's about to kill you."_

_Without a second of hesitation, Aria smashed her lips against Ezra's and ran out of the door without a word. He sat there bewildered, his eyes still staring at the front door Aria had just disappeared out of._

_Byron was at Spencer's front door._

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" Spencer asked toward her front door.<p>

"Spencer, it's Byron; is Aria with you?"

Spencer shifted on the other side of the door. Aria hadn't arrived yet.

"Yes, Mr Montgomery; she's here," Spencer replied, attempting to sound convincing.

"Can I see her then?"

A small click came from Spencer's back door as Aria closed it softly. Spencer motioned her hand for Aria to come to the door. Widening her eyes in slight confusion before understanding Byron was there; Aria crept over to the front door to join Spencer.

"I'm here, Byron; what do you want?"

Byron cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Aria, I thought you may have been with him," he said in a snarl.

Spencer's eyes widened at Aria, knowing there was going to be a good story here later.

"Well, I'm here, okay?" Aria replied to Byron while glaring at Spencer's excitement.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight," he said as he left down the front veranda and drove his car out of the driveway.

Spencer slapped Aria's arm, "Oww," Aria screamed. "What was that for?"

"Juicy details, right now, GO!" Spencer demanded.

Aria raised her eyebrows cheekily as a smile grew on her face, before she grabbed spencer by the crook of her arm and dragged her so they were sitting on the couch. Aria filled her best friend in on every detail; the bookshop, Byron, how amazing Ezra's lips were against hers. Most importantly, she told Spencer to keep everything a secret so Byron doesn't hear through the grape vine.

About 10 minutes later, Aria reached to give Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Spence! But, I've got to go."

"Wait, I…" Spencer replied, but Aria was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Ezra started waking up and before he had even opened his eyes, a smell he adored and knew as Aria's perfume was teasing his nose. He then noticed long waves of hair were against his neck and arms, and someone was asleep on his torso, his arm wrapped around the petite body. He inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes and he ran his arm that wasn't already embracing her through her hair, before kissing the top of her head.<p>

"You hide your front door key in the most obvious place. Under the doormat, really?" Aria teased.

"But if I hadn't hidden it in such an obvious place, I wouldn't be having the most wonderful morning I've ever had, with the most beautiful girl in my arms."

Aria smiled up at him before returning her cheek to his torso, her hand resting on his chest.

"So, your mum…" Ezra started.

"Thinks I'm staying at Spencer's," Aria answered. "I texted her on my way back her last night."

"Why did you run out of here last night?" He asked, clearly still surprised by the event.

"Byron was trying to find me. Spencer held up the fort until I was able to get there. She totally saved us."

"Wow," Ezra breathed as his hand rubbed up and down Aria's back protectively and lovingly.

"Close all then," he said leaning down to delicately kiss her lips.

They both silently rested where they laid in each other's arms, sharing, they were sure, the exact same thoughts. They had almost been caught; Aria sent away.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Ella," Ezra said as Aria snuggled her head into his chest before tilting her head back, smiling at him.

"Alright," Aria said loudly and threw her hands on Ezra's stomach with a slight element of force as she began getting off his bed. He screamed and started laughing with shock as he watched her crawl out from the sheets, as his hands still clutched his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Ella; dinner was great," Ezra said.<p>

"You're very welcome, Ezra," Ella replied with a genuine smile.

"Can I help with the washing up?" He asked her, as his hand rested on Aria's knee.

"Oh no, you're fine; I don't mind doing it kids," she said smiling at Aria and Ezra before she collected the plates that were in front of them; taking them to the kitchen.

"You did really well," Aria said as she gave Ezra a quick passionate kiss. Ezra casually put his arm around her shoulders to hold her against him for longer, as one of her free hands rested to the side of his neck. They heard steps behind them belonging to Ella, and quickly sprang apart from each other as Ella giggled.

"Alright you two, you're free to go," Ella said with a smile. Thank you for dinner, and it was great to meet you Ezra," she said extending her hand which Ezra immediately shook as he stood from his chair.

"Thank you, Ella. It was great to meet you too" he responded smiling as Aria stood next to him, putting one of her hands on his lower back, the other on his stomach.

"Thanks mum, I'm glad we did this. And, thank you," Aria said with a genuinely large smile "for everything."

Ella smiled understanding what her daughter was saying, "I am too Aria. Alright, I'll see you both later," Ella said before heading towards the home phone which had just started to ring. Aria's face shot wide in surprise as she turned to Ezra, whose face was mirroring hers. Aria chased after Ella, reaching her before she picked up the phone.

"What did you mean by that?" Aria asked; her eyes still wide with a slight twinge of excitement.

"I mean, I can tell you two love each other deeply; it's evident from how you both look at each other. You can stay at Ezra's if you want. I trust you both. He's a good guy Aria," she said grazing her daughter's cheek briefly before answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Byron," Ella said turning to Aria and Ezra who had just reached the front door ready to leave, and were now waiting to hear what Byron had to say nervously.

"Sure, here's Aria," Ella said as she held the phone out toward her daughter. Aria slowly began walking towards her mother before putting the phone to her ear.

"Yes Byron," Aria said blankly.

"Aria, I feel bad I'm keeping you from the guy you like, so…"

"So what, Byron?"

"I'm setting you up with my neighbour, Josh."

"WHAT? You can't be serious." Aria responded in a scream.

"He's nice, 22; I think you'll like him. And I'm not taking no for an answer because I feel bad about what recently happened; but I'm not changing my mind though about, _him_. Nor what I'll do if you date him."

Aria was in too much shock to respond.

"So, Josh will be taking you out to dinner Friday. I'll tell him you're looking forward to it. Okay, bye Aria," he said before hanging up the phone.

The phone slid out of Aria's hand as she turned to Ezra.


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologise for the later-than-usual update. Truth is I wrote this chapter three times before I was happy. I've completely changed what I was going to do, but I'm happy with the version of events I've settled on. **

**As always, I read every comment and am so grateful you're enjoying the story. I hope you'll continue to like it :) ~St0ryTeller x**

**Ps. 11/11/11 Whose loving it? I am! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"WHAT? You can't be serious." Aria responded in a scream.<em>

_"He's nice, 22; I think you'll like him. And I'm not taking no for an answer because I feel bad about what recently happened; but I'm not changing my mind though about,__him__. Nor what I'll do if you date him."_

_Aria was in too much shock to respond._

_"So, Josh will be taking you out to dinner Friday. I'll tell him you're looking forward to it. Okay, bye Aria," he said before hanging up the phone._

_The phone slid out of Aria's hand as she turned to Ezra._

* * *

><p>"Aria?" Ezra asked with deep concern as he started walking towards his girlfriend hesitantly.<p>

"He's, um.." Aria began, her breathing irregular as her eyes rose to stare straight into Ezra's, who was now bringing his arms around her waist.

"He's setting me up with his neighbour Josh to 'compensate', in his eyes, for how he treated us," she said to Ezra. "I'm going out with Josh on Friday, and Byron won't let me get out of it," she said as her eyes began to water, her hands tapping against his chest nervously. Emotions ran through Ezra that he didn't know he was capable of; raw jealousy, hurt, pain, and slight heartbreak. And he had to let her go.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and pulled his arms around her tightly as she pressed her face into his chest, letting out a sharp cry. "I'm so sorry, Ezra," she said, not moving from the embrace even slightly.

Ella stood by and watched the two young lovers come to terms with what they had to endure.

"I'm going to talk to Byron," Ella said as Aria and Ezra's heads quickly rose to meet her face. They had forgotten they were not alone. "He's behaving like a child who didn't get what he wanted from the confectionary aisle at the supermarket. He can't mess with your lives like this. Its," she let out a deep breath, "cruelty".

As Ella finished her sentence she looked at Aria and Ezra, whose eyes expressed sadness, but also deep and grateful thanks for what she had just offered to do. "You two go, hang tight; I'll work on Byron," she said before walking to Aria and Ezra, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Aria and Ezra headed to his car without another word to Ella. They kept hold of each other's hand savouring their time before Aria was spending her time, even forced, with another guy.

* * *

><p>Ezra lay on his bed, Aria nuzzled into his neck snuggling into him. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his torso as his hand of the arm she was using as a pillow ran through her beautiful brunette hair.<p>

"Ezra, you're not okay, are you?" She asked pained as her hand began to rub softly against his chest.

"Of course I'm not," he answered with his voice shaken, clearly trying to sound more upbeat than he actually was and failing miserably in his attempt to convince Aria.

"It's... I just wish we didn't have to have this happen. I will only ever love you, and in my dream world, your father hears me say these words and accepts this," Ezra said sighing and staring deep into Aria's eyes that were sparkling back at him.

"I know. It will happen," Aria said before pausing briefly, "in time. It will happen," she said with a hopeful smile knowing it to be true, but knowing also that it would be a long time before Byron cut Ezra a break.

Ezra cupped Aria's cheek with his free hand and kissed her tenderly. Her hand explored his back before resting back around his waist as they continued to kiss adoringly. Their eyes watered slightly as they appreciated their time together, enjoying every second their souls intertwined more. Fortunately, they knew their souls would never detach as they kissed each other, their own little world became more sacred as they continued to kiss. Ezra rolled himself over so he was on top of Aria as they continued to kiss each other, but with more passion now than earlier. Her hands ran through his hair as his hand traced the side of her body before resting on the side of her waist. She reached for his undershirt he was wearing, ripping it off effortlessly as his hand began tracing her stomach under her shirt.

* * *

><p>They both fell to either side of the bed, breathless and exhausted. Aria crawled so she was again in Ezra's arms as he cradled her as their chests continued to rise and fall quickly.<p>

"I will love you every day for the rest of my life, Ezra," she said not expecting a response so much, as they lay sharing the same emotions.

"As I will love you," he said before scooting off the bed and reaching into his bedside table draw, extracting a box. Aria's chin was still nuzzled into Ezra's chest as she began to register what was about to happen.

"I will love you for the rest of my life, every day, every moment. The two weeks I have known you; I know, two weeks only and my life has changed forever," he said with a soft laugh before swallowing deeply and returning his love-filled eyes to meet Aria's.

He rose from the bed and knelt on one knee as Aria scooted herself to the edge of the bed to meet him.

"Aria, will you marry me," he said presenting a ring clearly antique, a family heirloom. His eyes read only love and confidence, but his bare frame read a man terrified as Aria realised she'd probably left the poor guy waiting for a few seconds too long for his nerves to handle.

"Of course," she said giggling and throwing herself into his arms. "Yes, I'd love to marry you," she said before attacking his lips as they smiled into their kiss. Their arms circled around each other lovingly, as it dawned on them that their missing puzzle pieces were almost legally theirs.

They pulled apart absolutely breathless and hazy as he removed a strand of hair that had stuck to her cheek. He removed the ring from the box before pushing it onto her finger. It fitted perfectly and he kissed the ring, her hand and up her arm to her neck where he continued to kiss as she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck once more before they re-found the bed.

For right now, life was perfect. It was simple in Ezra's apartment. The upcoming events would see considerably more complications arise. For right now, they had each other, unconditionally; and that was all that would ever matter.


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for such kind responses! :) I truly appreciate it from each and every one of you! Seriously, such kindness! Wow! :)**

**For the record: they're not going to marry for a long while yet; they have a long journey ahead of them!**

**Last week, I learnt of a couple who married, not got engaged, married after knowing each other for only three weeks. Twenty-three years later, they're still happily married. So is two weeks really too short-a time to know you've met the love of your life? Not necessarily, not always. **

**In exceptional cases, it is very plausible that within two weeks you know it all fits, like a puzzle; it depends on the people. I know this love to have existed in the real world, so believe in it and that it is possible :)**

**And Romeo and Juliet comparisons? Dksjklldsf You're way too kind and I'm blushing :) ~St0ryTeller x**

* * *

><p><em>"Aria, will you marry me," he said presenting a ring clearly antique, a family heirloom. His eyes read only love and confidence, but his bare frame read a man terrified as Aria realised she'd probably left the poor guy waiting for a few seconds too long for his nerves to handle.<em>

_"Of course," she said giggling and throwing herself into his arms. "Yes, I'd love to marry you," she said before attacking his lips as they smiled into their kiss. Their arms circled around each other lovingly, as it dawned on them that their missing puzzle pieces were almost legally theirs._

_They pulled apart absolutely breathless and hazy as he removed a strand of hair that had stuck to her cheek. He removed the ring from the box before pushing it onto her finger. It fitted perfectly and he kissed the ring, her hand and up her arm to her neck where he continued to kiss as she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck once more before they re-found the bed._

_For right now, life was perfect. It was simple in Ezra's apartment. The upcoming events would see considerably more complications arise. For right now, they had each other, unconditionally; and that was all that would ever matter._

* * *

><p>"Aria?" Ezra said in a panic as his girlfriend froze absolutely still. It was early in a new day and they were still wrapped up in bed when Aria's phone had rung from her jeans pocket on the floor. She still wasn't moving which prompted Ezra to shake her shoulders slightly trying to coax her out of her state.<p>

"Please, Aria, what's wrong?" He asked cupping her face in his hands, drawing her attention to his eyes. Her eyes were petrified, like her world had been ripped out from under her as she began having quickened breaths and going into a panic attack.

Ezra pulled her body tighter into his and cradled her as her body began to shake as she cried uncontrollably.

"Aria please, tell me what's happening,"

"That was the hospital. Oh her um… on her way to Byron's, a car crashed into the side of Ella's vehicle."

Before Aria could continue, panic swept over Ezra as he feared the rest of Aria's announcement.

"She's unconscious, but it's serious. They're monitoring her to see if um…" Aria paused to take a moment, "to see if she'll ever come back to us," she concluded beginning to cry again. Ezra kissed her forehead repeatedly while his arms were still around her; unsure of any other way he could try and help her right now.

After a few moments, but to Aria felt like an eternity, she got her phone again and dialled Mike.

"Hello," a crackling voice answered.

"Mike, its Aria. How's, how's mum?" she asked in not much more than a squeak.

"No change. Aria, where are you?"

Aria's silence raised Mike's suspicions.

"You're with him now aren't you; the guy Byron doesn't want you to see?"

Understanding her pause itself had confirmed who she was with, Aria admitted defeat. "He told you about that, huh?" Aria asked letting out a soft chuckle of 'of course he did'. "Please Mike, I'm trusting you won't tell Byron." She replied pleadingly as Ezra started to hitch himself up so he was sitting close next to her, fearful of the words she had just pleaded to her brother.

"Of course I won't Aria. But you should know, he's going to force you to live with him until Ella is out, you get that, right?"

That hadn't even dawned on Aria. Her thoughts quickly raced to wondering how she was going to see Ezra. The two people she loved the most; one was unconscious, the other she couldn't see.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied glumly as she pushed her self tightly against Ezra's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his head into her shoulder while Aria continued to hold her phone to her head.

"_Mike, is that Aria?"_ Aria heard Byron shot on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it's her, do you um…" Mike said as Byron snatched the phone out of his son's hand.

"Aria, you weren't with your mother, where are you?"

"Look, I'm coming now Byron," she responded defensively as she hung up her phone. Ezra's hand briefly rubbed her thigh as she scooted to get out of the bed before proceeding to collect her clothes.

"I'm going to shower, freshen up, um.." she paused before continuing as Ezra softly stared into her eyes, pretty certain he knew what she was about to say.

"So Mike knows. But I think he can help us. So, I'm sorry, but for right now, I need to be with Ella. And I have to stay at Byron's," she said in a scoff.

Ezra's face began to frown as he stood and walked to meet grabbing her hands in his.

"I'll find a way to see you," she said forcing a smile with her eyes sad. She raised her hand to rub his cheek as his mouth too attempted to present a genuine smile.

"I'm spending Christmas with you. I don't care how, but I will be here. But, I probably won't be able to see you for a few days," she said with a pain aching in her chest as she lent up to kiss him tenderly. He held her cheeks as he kissed her softly a few more times before they parted; aware that this was going to be a goodbye for longer than either wanted.

* * *

><p>"Mike!" Aria shouted as she found him waiting outside Ella's hospital room. They threw their arms around each other and held each other as their tears fell. Byron came out from Ella's room to see the kids in their embrace. Aria's eyes immediately glared at Byron as she brought her hand up to brush the hair out of her face. Her engagement ring glistened against the bright hospital lights, piercingly obvious to Byron what was on her hand. He grabbed Aria's hand and yanked it toward him, causing her to let out a gasp of pain.<p>

"WHAT IS THIS?" Byron screamed at his daughter, whose face just exploded into more tears.

"DAD" Mike screamed. "Don't shout at her, I..." he took a short breath before continuing, "I found this the other day, just on the side of the road, and I thought it would beautiful on Aria. There's nothing to it, so stop shouting at her," Mike said before grabbing back Aria's hand from Byron's grasp.

"Sorry, I…" Byron said apologetically "I overreacted, I'm sorry," he said to Aria who was still shaking. Mike wrapped his arm around his sister and led her away from Byron.

"Sis, you're getting married?" he asked softly, his voice brimming though with enthusiasm.

"Yeah," she said with a genuine smile before breaking into laughter through the tears. "Mike, I… I didn't know it was possible to feel this. My whole world has changed and is perfect," she said before looking back at Byron who was watching them from a distance, too far away though to hear what they were saying.

Mike's eyes followed Aria's "And he's not letting you see him," he said looking at Byron. "I'm so sorry Aria."

"Yeah, well mum was going to help with that. I have date with 'a great guy named Josh' on Friday that Byron arranged. He's really trying to kill me," she said with her head lowered.

"Well, we're going back to his place now, right? Why don't you just go and meet Josh and say now's not a good time cause of Ella. Byron can't be mad at that."

Realising her brother was absolutely perfect, she smiled at him widely "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Mike," she said before realising they were still in a hospital, Ella unconscious.

"She was going to tell Byron to back off, you know?" Aria said to Mike slowly and pained. "She was going to tell him where to shove it and to accept Ezra. God I hope she'll be okay," she said crying again as Mike wrapped his arms around Aria.

They held onto each other as they went into Ella's room, uncertain of what they were going to see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for every review! :) Such lovely people read this story, and give me such kind feedback, which I truly appreciate! And even more new people reviewed which is wonderful! Take care wherever you are ~St0ryTeller **

_"She was going to tell Byron to back off, you know?" Aria said to Mike slowly and pained. "She was going to tell him where to shove it and to accept Ezra. God I hope she'll be okay," she said crying again as Mike wrapped his arms around Aria._

_They held onto each other as they went into Ella's room, uncertain of what they were going to see._

* * *

><p>Mike and Aria entered Ella's hospital room, cautiously as they pushed open her door. They kept clasped onto each other, as their eyes slowly rose to see Ella's face. She was battered and bruised with machinery all around her; a breathing tube was resting to the left of her mouth as her mouth lay agape. She was hardly recognisable. Ella's brunette hair her only recognisable feature. They both went to the right of her hospital bed and sat down; slowly reaching their hands forward toward her body; mike put his hand on her upper arm, Aria's hand went into her mother's as Mike let out a soft squeak. He was tearing up now, as his free hand went to cover his tear-ridden eyes. Aria's free hand grabbed her brother's back and held him close as they sat there next to Ella.<p>

The door had been closed when they went in. Byron was still outside, they had asked for time alone with her. The only thing that could be heard was a soft, regular beeping of a machine amongst the silent air of the hospital room.

"Hi mum," Aria said as Mike slowly looked at her, confused as to what she was doing.

"We're fine, and we love you," she said choking up as her hand briefly loosened its grip on Ella's hand, before firmly grabbing it again.

"I've got news mum," Aria started, trying to be as happy as possible under the circumstances, "I'm getting married! You were spot on with Ezra, he's the perfect guy and…" Aria paused and took a sharp, pained breath, "and I want to talk to you about everything, help me plan a wedding and I… I need you to be okay. We're meant to be celebrating right now. You're my only parent, the one who has my back. Please… please be okay," she concluded as her tears overcame her. Aria's head lowered quickly towards her knees as tears fell down her cheeks and onto her bare knee caps.

Aria then looked at Mike; it was his turn. His eyes back at Aria mirrored hers; they were red, still in shock at to what was happening, but Aria gave his back an extra tap with her free hand and it shook him back to what he had to do now.

But instead, Mike collapsed on Ella's bed, crying into her as Aria stroked the back of his head trying to console him.

"I love you mum, please be okay," was all Mike could muster before he fled the room in a run.

Aria stood quickly as Mike ran out of the room. She stared after where she last saw him, before returning to Ella. Aria walked forward to her mum and stroked the side of her face, before playing with her hair lightly and kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to stay, okay?" Aria told Ella as she pulled the comfortable chair in the corner of the room closer to Ella, preparing to be there for hours, "I'm just here okay?" Aria said again as she grabbed her mother's hand again.

Aria began telling Ella little stories from her life; not surprisingly, most were about Ezra as Aria shared some of the beautiful and wonderful things that made her love Ezra so much, laughing and crying too as she spoke. These were things she wanted to tell her mother when she was conscious, but Aria believed Ella could hear her now too, so she kept talking.

"And did I even tell you he's a published author? That's how we met," Aria said, now absolutely drained, her chest aching as her mother still lay motionless.

"But I'll tell you more later, okay?" Aria said with a soft smile as she tucked her legs up under her and slouched to the side of the chair, where she remained for hours.

* * *

><p>It had been 48 hours since Aria had gotten that dreadful phone call and fled from Ezra's apartment. It had been 48 hours since he had heard from her, and he was beyond concerned at this point. Ezra was sitting at his desk, attempting to write, and was having no luck. He was too distracted, too worried. He had texted Aria, but her phone was obviously off if she was in the hospital. Ezra let go of the pen in his hand which dropped with a small thud onto the wooden desk as he stood up and began pacing his apartment.<p>

He clearly couldn't go and see Ella and therefore Aria, as Byron would be there too. Or, could he go? If he went to see Ella, who he was friends with; Byron could have no reason to complain about his being there.

Ezra sighed loudly and rubbed his face with his hand; he knew Aria would be in trouble if he did that. He just couldn't stand not knowing if she was okay, if Ella was okay. He poured a small glass of scotch, before slumping into his leather couch with an un-cautious thud. He felt frozen, but in pain at the same time. He just had to hold on.

* * *

><p>It had been 48 hours since she last saw Ezra. Truth be told, the only thing that was keeping Aria vertical at this point was knowing she could be in his arms again soon. She desperately wanted him here, but they knew that wasn't an option. Nor was checking her phone; Aria had probably been left many messages from a worried Ezra, but hearing his voice would break her again, make her run to him, and she couldn't leave Ella.<p>

"Aria," Byron said with a drowsy Mike behind held at his side, "I'm taking Mike home, he, whoa" Byron said as he grabbed Mike, who was falling toward the floor. "He needs sleep, and so do I. I'll be back at dinner time to get you. I'm insisting you get a good night's sleep tonight," he said awkwardly and not looking at her face before he began walking past her toward the exit.

Aria grabbed her phone as soon as Byron was out of sight and called Ezra.

"Aria, my God, are you, how are you..?" Ezra said sleepily, but panicked.

"I've been better," she responded weakly. "Byron's just left the hospital, and I need to see you, can you…" she said before Ezra cut her off.

"I'm coming now," he said as he grabbed his keys and ran out of the door. He had already told work he wasn't coming in today, like the last 2 days; he couldn't have, just in case Aria had needed him.

Ezra got to the hospital and found Ella's room in less than 10 minutes. He was semi-sprinting as he got to Ella's door. He stopped at the closed door and took a moment to compose himself. His breath ragged and mouth dry, he didn't even know what he was wearing as he ran out of his apartment; he looked down and checked he was dressed well and sighed a breath of relief; his mind hand only been on holding her in his arms again.

Ezra slowly pressed his fingertips against Ella's cold hospital door, as it slowly creaked open.


	14. Chapter 14

**Your kindness truly makes me smile! I'm so grateful you're all reading this story. Enjoy the next chapter and take care ~St0ryTeller xx**

_"I'm coming now," he said as he grabbed his keys and ran out of the door. He had already told work he wasn't coming in today, like the last 2 days; he couldn't have, just in case Aria had needed him._

_Ezra got to the hospital and found Ella's room in less than 10 minutes. He was semi-sprinting as he got to Ella's door. He stopped at the closed door and took a moment to compose himself. His breath ragged and mouth dry, he didn't even know what he was wearing as he ran out of his apartment; he looked down and checked he was dressed well and sighed a breath of relief; his mind hand only been on holding her in his arms again._

_Ezra slowly pressed his fingertips against Ella's cold hospital door, as it slowly creaked open._

* * *

><p>Ezra entered the room to see Aria in the chair next to Ella. Her back was to the door, her legs bent over the other arm of the chair, and her head was slumped against the back of the chair. He smiled softly as he saw her, not many people could fit cradled into a chair like that and just fall asleep. Ezra closed the door behind him and walked toward Aria. As he walked he looked at Ella and let a gasp slip past his lips; such a kind person who he was very fond of was transformed, she looked like if she were awake, she would be in such pain.<p>

Ezra bent down in front of Aria's chair. He put one hand on her shin, and the other on her cheek as he gently tried to coax her out of sleep. As his finger grazed her cheek she began to smile softly with her eyes still closed. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back to stare at her face. He could stare at her face for the rest of his life, and still be the happiest guy in the world, he thought with a smile.

"Ezra," she said with her eyes still closed, she began to sob and reached her arms out toward where she knew he was for a hug. He scooped her up so he was cradling her in his arms, before sitting down in the seat Aria was just in, she was rested in his lap. Her face was nuzzled into his neck as she cried; her arms around his neck as she allowed the tears to fall freely in front of him. Ezra's hands traced up the side of her ribs repeatedly, comforting her before pressing his lips into her forehead and keeping them there while she cried.

They remained like this for some time; occasionally touching each other's cheek, bringing their arms closer around each other until Aria gave into sleep; a sleep unlike any of the others since she'd been here; a sleep where she could actually rest. She felt safe; she was safe, as long as Ezra's arms were around her.

After Aria fell asleep, Ezra finally looked across to see how Ella was. She was breathing on her own, but still unconscious. He assumed a breathing tube was there not too long ago judging by her injuries and her bruising and scratches on her face.

His eyes began to water, before a voice distracted him.

"Ezra?" a croaky voice weakly asked.

"Ella?" he responded as he stared at her face, wondering if he had just imagined her speaking.

"Yeah, hi," Ella said with a soft chuckle.

Ezra was in reaching distance to Ella's arm, and he placed his hand on her elbow. Her eyes had remained closed, and Ezra was relieved she wasn't in pain. They must have had her on painkillers just in case she woke.

"Where's Aria?" Ella asked Ezra.

"She's here, she fell asleep on me. I don't think she's slept properly since you were admitted. How are you? Do you want me to get a nurse?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'd like you to in a moment, and I'd like you to wake up Aria too; but I'd like to talk to you first."

Ezra grew slightly nervous, "Of course Ella, what do you want to talk about?"

"I have no idea if this is right; I've only just woken up, but I think people were talking to me while I was unconscious," she said as Ezra drew a deep breath. "Is it true, that you and Aria are engaged?" she asked with a bright, happy tone. Ezra knew she was fine with it immediately. He smiled and gave a slight laugh before he responded.

"Yes, we're getting married," he said with a beaming smile, a tear escaping from his left eye as he drew Aria closer to him lovingly.

Ella's eyes finally slowly opened and she turned to face Ezra with a slight gasp of pain which made Ezra shift quickly toward the edge of his seat, Aria still in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked Ella with alarm.

"I'm fine, Ezra. Thank you," she said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you both. You're brilliant for her. If you ever hurt her though, I will kill you," she said with a slight chuckle in a way thought that Ezra knew she was completely serious.

"Of course, I know. I would never hurt her. She's absolutely perfect," he said grazing his index finger on his left hand across Aria's cheek which made Aria smile, "I love her with all my heart," he said with watery eyes as he met Ella's eyes again.

She gave a soft smile, but her eyes said she completely understood, "I know hon, treat her well and continue to love her as you do, and I'm the happiest mother in the world," she said happily, yet weakly.

"I think I'll go get you a nurse now," he said observing Ella's increasing discomfort as she started to move around. Ezra stood with Aria in his arms, turned around and placed her carefully in the chair before kissing her forehead.

Ezra left the room, and then Aria finally opened her eyes, meeting her mother's. "I love you mum, you know that right?" she said with a beaming smile.

"Aria," Ella said, "You heard all of that?"

"I did," she said with a huge smile, before standing to go and wrap her arms around Ella.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was petrified that you wouldn't come back, they said it could be months until you woke up, if ever," she said crying as she grabbed her mum's hand again. "Thank you for being okay," Aria said weakly with a slight chuckle as a nurse and Ezra entered the room again.

Ezra went and wrapped his arms around Aria from behind while he kissed her hair as she leaned into him. She smiled and gave a slight laugh of relief while she continued to hold onto Ella's hand.

Ella looked up at the two of them, briefly in their own little world and felt content. She gave a deep sigh of happiness as she looked at the smile on her daughter's face, which was now breaking into a giggle as Ezra kissed her neck. The nurse cleared her throat and shook them out of their state, before they looked to Ella to apologise, who instead just grew a larger smile in response. Ella then turned to look at the nurse.

"So?" Ella asked the nurse.

"You're doing well. Unfortunately, you won't be home for Christmas I'm sorry, but around New Years, I think you'll be fine to go home. Keep improving," the nurse said tapping Ella's shoulder before leaving the room.

"That's good news, I could have been in here for so much longer," Ella said to Aria and Ezra, who had small forced smiles on their faces. They were both sad Ella would be in hospital for the holidays, but agreed it could have been much worse.

Aria's hand was clasped in Ezra's as they walked down the corridor of the hospital. They got to the exit before Ezra turned around to face Aria. He pressed his thumb to her chin, and placed his index finger under her chin to raise her lips towards his. They softly kissed each other as his hand grazed her cheek and grasped her face in his hand, before they kissed again with more force. They separated and smiled kindly before he kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Aria said to Ezra who nodded in response. He let go of her hand before walking out the front door. Aria slowly drew her eyes off of Ezra as he walked toward his car, before turning around and heading back in to see Ella.

* * *

><p>Byron was in the parking lot heading back to the hospital a little earlier than expected. He thought he caught a glimpse of Ezra on the opposite side of the parking lot as he neared the building. Byron shook his head and shrugged off this notion as he continued to walk, knowing then that he was just hallucinating Ezra's presence.<p>

Byron walked through the corridors of the hospital until he got to Ella's room, entering to see Ella awake and happily talking to Aria. His presence was immediately noticed by the girls who stopped their conversation, and looked at him blankly.

"Why are you here, Byron? I don't want you here," Ella said with as much force as she could muster in her current state.

"I was just here to make sure the kids were okay. Fine, I'm off then. Do you want Aria to stay with me, or do you want her at your house by herself?" he asked Ella semi-sarcastically.

Ella looked at Aria, who immediately threw her head to look at her mum. Ella smiled and slightly winked as Aria widened her eyes and smiled slowly, knowing what her mother was about to say.

"Oh, I think she's old enough to stay by herself. I'm going to be out in a week, she'll be fine," she said as Aria lowered her head smiling largely so Byron couldn't see.

"Fine, whatever you say, fine," he said in a huff as he turned around and left.

Aria's eyebrows rose as she turned to look at her mother, before lowering them in an inquisitive scowl.

"Yes, you can have Ezra come and stay. Have a proper Christmas baby, but I want a visit from the two of you, okay?"

"Of course we're coming to visit you! Can I assume with what you just said that you want me to leave now?"

"Yes hon, I'm fine. I just need to sleep now. I'll speak to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Love you mum, call me anytime," Aria said leaning softly in to hug Ella and kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Ezra arrived home not long after his visit to the hospital. He got a container of Chinese take-out from last night from the fridge, before sitting down on his couch. There was a knock at his door, which immediately drew him from the couch and toward the door. He opened it and his face just dropped as she stood there; his Aria. A large smile came across his face. The smile was matched by Aria, who stepped forward and rose on her tip-toes, clasping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He pushed the door closed with one hand which then went to her lower back, the other hand went to the back of her head as they tilted their heads in toward each other more.<p>

She pulled herself up against him so her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hand immediately coming under her thighs to support her before he pushed her against the wall. With the wall supporting her, he brought his hands to stroke her cheeks before he ran his fingers through her hair. They broke apart from each other to stare into each other's eyes for a few moments; Aria then softly kissed Ezra's bottom lip, before kissing him deeply again. Her arms wrapped around the back of his head and toyed with his hair, his hands were holding her under her knees delicately.

**To you silent readers out there, and to the wonderful who always review; just letting you know, I would adore your feedback :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL! I'm not in a country that has thanksgiving, but I love what the day represents. :) Thank you all so much for your reviews :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter! You leave me the nicest responses, and I am grateful for each and every one of them! :) Take care, and enjoy your day wherever you are ~St0ryTeller xx**

**Why Byron doesn't like Ezra**: I kept that Byron had had an affair with a student in the time before my story began, and added that the girl's parent's found out and demanded either Hollis sack him and get a replacement, or they were going to go to the police because she was so young. They fired Byron, and Ezra was Byron's replacement. This is also why Ella and Byron have split; because of that affair. Byron's anger toward Ezra is solely that he knows Ezra was his replacement, and he is putting his anger for everything in his life towards Ezra, blaming him; even though all Ezra did was get a teaching job. It's kind of like an unfounded 'arch enemy' kind of thing in Byron's eyes.. :)

* * *

><p><em>She pulled herself up against him so her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hand immediately coming under her thighs to support her before he pushed her against the wall. With the wall supporting her, he brought her hands to stroke her cheeks before he ran his fingers through her hair. They broke apart from each other to stare into each other's eyes for a few moments; Aria then softly kissed Ezra's bottom lip, before kissing him deeply again. Her arms wrapped around the back of his head and toyed with his hair, his hands were holding her under her knees delicately.<em>

"Ezra," Aria softly said as they lay in bed, their arms wrapping tightly around each other.

"Yeah," he responded looking down at her as she started running her fingers lightly in amongst his chest hair.

"I have Ella's apartment to myself for a week. I love it here, but would you like a change of scenery?" she said raising her eyebrows and her voice while looking straight into his eyes.

"Hmm," he said approvingly as he rolled on top of her again, kissing her neck in a place he knew tickled her, as she giggled loudly. His kiss then trailed down her neck, down to the centre of her chest, before he kissed her lips again.

"So, my love," Ezra said as he pulled her into a cuddle again, "we have two days until our first Christmas together. Do want to start a tradition of our own?" he said with enthusiasm, as she fell even more in love with him; as if that was even possible.

"That sounds perfect," she said before kissing his lips gently, caressing his cheek with her hand.

Ezra got out of bed and began heading toward the bathroom to shower and get ready, as Aria walked around his apartment in the shirt Ezra was wearing yesterday. She began scouring his bookshelves for something to read.

Aria found a pleasant looking book, and took it to the couch where she began to read it. Not 10 minutes later, Ezra emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair still damp from the shower. He froze in front of his bathroom door as he saw Aria staring at him with a smile, which instantly made him smile and blush as he headed toward her.

"What cha doin'?" Ezra asked coyly as her mouth still sat agape, before she crawled on to the back of his couch, closer to him.

"I'm not doing anything, absolutely nothing," she said smiling and bringing his face into hers for a kiss. She started kissing down his neck, before he spoke again.

"Aria, I love you, I love this, but we should probably go out at some point today," he said with a smile as he played with her hair behind her ear.

Grunting in frustration, but agreeing with him all the same she gave him a final quick peck on his lips before he went and got dressed.

"You're still watching me, aren't you?" Ezra said with his back facing Aria, as he opened his draws to get his clothes out.

"Yeah, I'm just admiring the view. Is that okay with you?" she said, not really caring if he said yes or no to that question; she was going to admire the view anyway, and without shame.

She sat on the back of the couch and continued to watch him with a smile on her face. Ezra reached for a new white towel out of the closet and threw it at Aria's face, forcing her backwards so she landed on the couch, her laughter filling up the room.

"Fine, okay, I'm going!" she said as she headed toward the bathroom for her shower.

While she was there, Ezra grabbed a present from under the bed and held it ready for when she exited the bathroom. She emerged minutes later with a white towel covering her before she quietly said, "I don't have any clothes" before laughing sweetly.

"Ahh but that's not true," he said giving her the box.

Aria furrowed her brow, then smiled brilliantly as she went and sat on the bed as he sat next to her, as she began opening the box.

It was a beautiful, simple cream lace dress. Aria held it in front of her, noticing it would indeed fit her perfectly, before she softly kissed Ezra's lips. "Thank you," she said. He grinned at her and tapped her knee.

"You're very welcome. I noticed your fondness for tights, I think you'll find a pair under the dress," he said as Aria looked in the box. There were black tights with a pattern in them, and it would look perfect with the dress.

Aria smiled then turned to Ezra inquisitively, "Um…"

"I knew you'd love the dress, the sales assistant said the tights would match. I'm not very good at matching woman's clothing yet," he said with a laugh as she smiled and sighed a slight breath of relief.

As Ezra went to cook them breakfast, Aria got dressed in her new clothes. She completed her outfit with her boots and coat she was wearing from yesterday. She didn't fix her hair, she just let it flow freely after she brushed it; no fuss, happy.

They ate their breakfast, before Ezra grabbed his keys, and Aria her bag before they walked out of the apartment holding hands. They entered the snowy streets, and walked about 20 metres before Ezra stopped them suddenly.

"Wait, hang on," Ezra said as he grabbed his iPod from his jacket. He put one of the ear buds in her ear and one in his before selecting a song. He pushed play and put the iPod back in his pocket as he raised their arms in a way that Aria knew they were about to start dancing in the middle of the sidewalk, while people walked past them; the snow carpeting their feet as they danced.

"I like this song Ezra, what is it?" she asked as a beautiful song began to play.

"This, my snow angel," he said which made Aria giggle and shake her head slightly, "is the song that was softly playing in the bookstore when we met," he told her, as he brushed his cheek against hers, snuggling tighter into her as they swayed in the middle of the snowy footpath. A few people going past let out 'aww's' or whispers as they passed the couple.

"So, is this part of our Christmas tradition, Ezra?"

"Yes, but it's not over yet," he before they continued to dance for the duration of the song. As it finished, Ezra softly removed the ear bud from her ear then his own and she kissed him tenderly. They clasped hands and walked down the sidewalk. Then they reached their place; the bookstore.

"I love this book Ezra," Aria said loudly, two aisles away from Ezra.

"Okay, I like this one," he said as they went and paid for their books. After they paid for the books, they stopped in the centre of the store. Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria tightly and kissed her tenderly again, before they both smiled into the kiss and broke apart beaming. They then proceeded to leave the store, Aria following Ezra's lead.

They grabbed coffees from the corner café and continued a little longer down the street.

"Here we are!" Ezra exclaimed enthusiastically as they went into a small, snow covered park. There was a gazebo in the centre of the park. The park wasn't obvious on the street, being near such tall buildings; but Ezra clearly had thought it was a place perfect for their memory box.

Ezra sat in the gazebo, Aria sat next to him then swung her legs over his so they were cuddling as they sat with their coffees in reaching distance, their new books in their hands.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked with slight nerves, though he was pretty confident he already knew her answer.

"This is perfect," Aria responded softly, genuinely as he leaned in to kiss him deeply, their tongues mingling as their hands clasped each other's faces. Here they were warm, simply happy as they broke apart and opened their books to read.

They didn't stay more than an hour, it was too cold. They then commenced their walk to Ella's apartment.

"So, here we are," Aria said to Ezra as she opened the front door. Ezra walked in, taking a bit more time to look around that from the last time he was here, meeting Ella for the first time.

Ezra walked to a small table next to the television, covered from end to end in photographs of Ella and Aria, and he assumed Mike who he was yet to meet.

He found a picture of Aria at the front, from when she was about 5 years old. He slowly lifted the gold-framed picture in his hand closer to his eye level as Aria came beside him and brought his free arm around her shoulders so she could snuggle in at his side, her arms around his waist.

Ezra was silent as Aria slowly lifted her face to look at his. His eyes were red, his lips twitching slightly as a tear escaped his eyes and he looked down at Aria.

"Ezra," she let out before kissing his cheek, "why are you crying?"

He took a small breath and repeated in a soft whisper, "I was just thinking that this is how beautiful our children will be," he said looking briefly at baby Aria's picture again, before he cleared the hair from her forehead and kissing her on her hairline.

Aria immediately teared up, her voice crackled slightly as she spoke, "You've thought of that already, huh?" she said smiling, pulling him into her arms even tighter. "I'm so glad," she said calmly.

"Of course I have," he smiled at her softly, both of their faces were blotchy and red; but neither had noticed.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," she said raising her eyebrows suggestively as they went into her room off the small lounge room.

Aria led Ezra into the room, clasping both hands in each other's as she walked backwards into the room. They had smiles on their faces like children, as they both laughed lightly as they walked. Ezra stopped to look around Aria's room, and it was so her, he thought.

Piles and piles of books surrounded her room, rich wooden furniture and golden wallpaper made up the rest of her bedroom. A delicate iron-work bed covered in pillows was in the corner of the room.

Aria reached her hands into the inside of Ezra's jacket at the back, pushing it down with her hands as he just looked at her. He mirrored pulling down her jacket after she had freed him of his. Ezra placed his hand behind her ear and kissed her tenderly. Their kiss grew passionate and their hands roamed faster before Ezra simply whispered, "I love you, Aria."

Aria smiled and immediately responded, "I love you too," as they walked over to the bed. Aria pressed her back to the bed and let Ezra fall on top of her as his hand began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. She began kissing his face, his forehead, his cheeks, his ears, his nose while he undid her buttons, before Aria's lips found his. Ezra pushed her dress open slightly and placed his hand on her bare stomach as they both let out a soft moan. She undid a few buttons of his shirt and pulled it over his head so their torsos were bare. Their arms wrapped around each other's backs, their lips trailing each other's necks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fabulous reviewers; thank you so much for taking the time to give me feedback! I truly, very much appreciate it and I absolutely adore the things you're saying :)**

**I'm sorry for the delay; I was trying to work out what direction I was going to take this. I'd like your thoughts at the end; you'll see :)**

* * *

><p><em>Aria smiled and immediately responded, "I love you too," as they walked over to the bed. Aria pressed her back to the bed and let Ezra fall on top of her as his hand began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. She began kissing his face, his forehead, his cheeks, his ears, his nose while he undid her buttons, before Aria's lips found his. Ezra pushed her dress open slightly and placed his hand on her bare stomach as they both let out a soft moan. She undid a few buttons of his shirt and pulled it over his head so their torsos were bare. Their arms wrapped around each other's backs, their lips trailing each other's necks. <em>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Aria and Ezra were asleep in Aria's bed. Aria's cheek was on top of Ezra's chest, her brown hair had fallen every way in a mess; yet she still looked flawless. Her mouth was slightly open as she slept peacefully . Ezra's face wore a soft, content smile as he slept with Aria in his arms. Aria began to stir, which woke Ezra up as he looked at her. Her hand flew to her mouth while she sat up on her elbow slightly. Ezra pushed some hair behind her left ear, his eyes worried as he looked at her face. Then suddenly, Aria climbed over Ezra and sprinted to the bathroom.<p>

Ezra immediately pushed the covers off of himself and ran after her.

"Aria," he said as he slowly entered the bathroom, her head slumped in the toilet.

She wiped her mouth then looked at Ezra with a tight, knowing smile. They both knew why she was sick, as he came next to her and wrapped his arms around her bare back, softly rubbing his hand up and down her spine.

"So, this should help keep Byron unaware of our relationship, right?" Aria said sadly as she curled into Ezra. She let out a soft sigh as she pulled herself in closer to his torso.

They held each other in their embrace for a long time. Aria's arms were around Ezra's shoulders with her head snuggled against his neck; his hand was trailing up and down her back. Aria pulled back and looked into Ezra's eyes and gave a soft smile. Ezra's face finally showed his true feelings; he was so happy. Aria's smile grew wider as she pinched his cheeks and kissed him.

"I didn't think I'd be so happy with such news so young; but right now, with you; it's perfect timing," she said while her eyes cried with happiness. Her face suddenly changed to a frown as she slowly looked at Ezra. "I'm terrified of what Byron's going to do with this," Aria said as she slumped back against Ezra's chest. Ezra kissed her cheek then her nose, then her bottom lip softly.

"Right now, I am the happiest man in the world," he said fixing her hair behind her ear. "It will all work out," he said placing his hand on her stomach. "We'll worry about Byron later, okay? Let's just, enjoy our Christmas," he said kissing Aria again, before kissing her stomach.

Aria let out a giggle as Ezra kissed her stomach a few more times, before she ran her fingers through his hair.

He then tenderly and longingly kissed her lips as they both cried. When they broke apart, huge grins spread across their faces.

"We're having a baby!" Aria excitedly exclaimed. "But hang on, school," she said before she quickly did her maths, "Oh, I'll be out by the time we have our delivery," she said with a giggle as he kissed her forehead.

"Happy Christmas, Ezra," Aria said beyond happily.

Ezra pulled his arms around Aria and kissed her shoulder, before bringing his eyes to meet hers again with a smile. He was genuinely excited, and Aria thought what a wonderful father he'll be.

"Happy Christmas, Aria," he said before he kissed her lips tenderly.

Ezra scooped her up in his arms. He carried her down the corridor toward her bedroom, and placed her back in her bed, before crawling in next to her.

He pulled the covers over them as they snuggled back into each other's embrace, before he tightened the blanket around protectively. She smiled before her as she closed her eyes. He watched her face as she started drifting off. She grabbed the hand of his that wasn't supporting her head and placed it on her stomach, smiling when she felt his hand start rubbing it delicately softly, as if not to cause damage.

Their world was growing, and they were both ecstatic that it was.

A few hours later, Aria woke up in Ezra's arms.

"You didn't go back to sleep?" Aria asked him.

"No, I had already had enough rest. I was just enjoying this," he said tightening his arms around her again.

"Would you like to join me for hot chocolate and marshmallows and a Christmas movie?" Ezra asked her as he got up from the bed and got into his pyjama pants.

"That would be delightful," Aria responded in a posh sounding accent before laughing.

Ezra just stared back at her face bright and bubbly, as she then remembered her stomach and looked down, placing both hands either side before her face returned to Ezra's in a huge grin.

Ezra walked back to the bed and tipped her face up to meet his, before kissing her feverishly. They broke apart slowly, their eyes fixed on each other.

"I was thinking, we should go and get a pregnancy test, just to make sure", Ezra said.

"Good idea, okay, let's get up," Aria said as she got out of the bed. Ezra sprinted for the bathroom first.

"Ezra, get out of the bathroom," Aria playfully screamed as she banged on the door.

"You're welcome to join me," Ezra replied against the running shower.

"Well if you insist," Aria replied as she entered the bathroom.

Aria opened the curtain and was greeted by bubbles blown into her face. She wiped the bubbles from her face as she looked at Ezra, whose hands were still clasped in front of his face, bubbles still left behind. His face started laughing at her eyes glared at him, her pout pissed-off before mischief over took her face and she scooped the remaining bubbles out of his hands and wiped them onto his face.

"Montgomery, it's on," he said as he grabbed her sides and began tickling her before seizing his movements quite quickly. She put her arms around the back of his head as she kissed him tenderly, her fingers toying with his wet hair.

They dressed after their shower and headed out toward the pharmacy.

Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and tugged on it. His eyes went to meet hers, before her eyes travelled to the shop next to them, directing his attention to the shop. A delicious smell wafted out from the store as someone else entered ahead of them.

Aria's eyes met Ezra's as they agreed it was time for breakfast. They entered the small, cosy café as two people were exiting. They gripped the already open door and allowed themselves to enter.

"Ezra. Pancakes," Aria said pointing at a huge stack of pancakes another lady was already starting to eat.

Ezra laughed at her enthusiasm and lightly ran his tongue over the top lip of his smile as he looked into her eyes, "I believe that can be arranged," Ezra said before walking to order their breakfast at the counter.

Aria went and sat down at a small free table in the corner of the store. From her seat, Aria could see all the patrons of the café, and the snow paradise outside. Small soft snow flakes began to fall from the sky again, almost as if they were saying 'hello', Aria thought. She smiled softly at this notion.

A crying baby from the far wall drove her attention away from the window. His mother was holding the little boy in her arms and was rocking him softly, trying to cease his crying. Not long afterwards the baby stopped as his mother smiled gently, brushing her finger against the small boy's cheek.

Aria was in love with the whole scene. Not only would that be her soon, she would also have Ezra by her side for the rest of her life. Aria's smile grew across her face as her eyes moved to just in front of her, he hands ran through her hair, elbows on the table as her hands rested under her chin.

"What's got you so happy? I mean, apart from me," Ezra said as he came back and joined her, two hot chocolates in his hands.

"Ha ha," she said bringing the coffee closer to her as Ezra sat down, before bringing her eyes back to meet his.

"Seriously? I was looking at that woman over there," Aria said as she pointed toward the lady and little boy as Ezra turned to look. He kept looking for a few moments more as Aria resumed talking, "and I was thinking that soon that will be me, with you at my side," she said with watering eyes. "I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with the bookstore where we met any more than I already had, but that bookstore has changed my life," she said as she blissfully sighed, and began blowing on the top of her hot chocolate.

Ezra simply gave a tight, genuine smile as he watched the flawless girl he loved begin to sip on her hot chocolate.

"Ouch," she shouted after she took a small sip.

"Aria, you've got um," Ezra said, trying to direct her attention to the froth from the drink on her nose.

"What," she said as she tried to see her reflection in a napkin holder's shiny surface.

"Here," Ezra said as he wiped the froth off her nose. His hand lingered on her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Here face went from the deep moment they were sharing to a soft smile.

"I love you, Fitz," she said clasping his hand on her cheek with her own.

"I love you more every moment, every day," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

30 minutes later, with breakfast consumed; their travels continued down the street. Both of their eyes fell on a children's store with a baby's cot in the window, various stuffed teddy bears and delicate baby clothing made up the rest of the window presentation.

Aria wrapped both of her arms around Ezra's left arm as they stood looking in the window, her pressing herself tightly against him as he kissed the top of her head. Their eyes met briefly before they walked past the store. "We'll come back soon," was their mutual, unspoken thought.

After their travels, Aria and Ezra were back at Ella's with the bag from the pharmacy with the pregnancy test inside. They placed it on the table near the door as they took off their coats and turned the heater on again.

"I'll set up our Christmas movie, okay?" Ezra said as he kissed her on the cheek while she hovered near the bag.

Aria grabbed the bag in her hand and went to the bathroom, smiling at Ezra as she went.

A few moments later, Aria opened the door and grabbed Ezra's hand and dragged him toward the sink where the pregnancy test was. He looked at the blank test then looked at her.

She smiled sweetly and swung their enclosed hands, "We have to wait a few more minutes."

He sighed, "Of course, okay," he said as they waited a few more minutes.

Aria then brought the test before her eyes, with the instruction manual to check.

* * *

><p>Byron came to Ella's door. He was going to check on Aria; he didn't agree with Ella's decision to leave her by herself. Knowing Aria wouldn't let him in if she was with someone she didn't want him to know about, he let himself in with Ella's keys he got from the hospital while she was asleep. Byron took a quick look around and observed no one was home. He decided to wash his hands after his travels, and went to the bathroom. As he reached for the soap, a pregnancy test caught his attention to the right of the sink.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll make the final decision ultimately anyway, but do you want Aria to be pregnant? My intention for this story line may not be the obvious, so don't think 'we know where this is going' if Aria is pregnant. But out of curiosity, what would you think if I decided to have them expecting?<strong>

**And I got (very kind) but a very small amount of reviews last time. I'm only saying something because the two chapters before the review amounts were double; so I know people are reading.**

**I'd really appreciate if you took a few moments to review. And after each chapter, please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bless everyone that reviewed and gave their opinions! It was great to hear your thoughts on the story! Take care, and enjoy! ~St0ryTeller**

_Aria grabbed the bag in her hand and went to the bathroom, smiling at Ezra as she went._

_A few moments later, Aria opened the door and grabbed Ezra's hand and dragged him toward the sink where the pregnancy test was. He looked at the blank test then looked at her._

_She smiled sweetly and swung their enclosed hands, "We have to wait a few more minutes."_

_He sighed, "Of course, okay," he said as they waited a few more minutes._

_Aria then brought the test before her eyes, with the instruction manual to check._

_Byron came to Ella's door. He was going to check on Aria; he didn't agree with Ella's decision to leave her by herself. Knowing Aria wouldn't let him in if she was with someone she didn't want him to know about, he let himself in with Ella's keys he got from the hospital while she was asleep. Byron took a quick look around and observed no one was home. He decided to wash his hands after his travels, and went to the bathroom. As he reached for the soap, a pregnancy test caught his attention to the right of the sink._

* * *

><p>Aria held the test in her hand, and compared it with the manual. Her eyes raised slowly to meet Ezra's as her smile grew widely across her face. Her heels lifted off at the floor slightly as she began biting her lower lip in the smile. Ezra's face grew a wide smile; his eye's sparkled and grew a little red and teary. Aria let out a soft laugh of happiness as the pregnancy test and manual fell onto the floor and she fell into Ezra's waiting arms as they both began to laugh and wrap their arms tightly around each other. Ezra pulled her face softly back from his neck and stroked both of her cheeks as her hands wrapped around his waist. Aria giggled as Ezra's hands stayed on her cheeks, before Aria brought her face forward Ezra's. She softly kissed his lips. A few moments later his hand travelled down to her stomach before he kissed her again, tenderly. They broke apart smoothly and just stared into each other's eyes while his hand rested on her stomach, his thumb softly stroking just under her belly button.<p>

"Congratulations mummy," Ezra told Aria as his hands ran through her hair, before resting behind her ears.

"Congratulations daddy," Aria replied, now being overcome with her feelings of happiness. Aria chocked a little and lowered her head as her eyes watered, before sharply lifting her head back to Ezra's with a smile; his hands still resting on the sides of her head.

"So, do you think this is a good Christmas present for Ella?" Ezra asked staring deep into Aria's eyes. Her eyes sparkled and then looked to the top corner as her face smiled; her thoughts solely regarding how much Ella will love this.

"Yeah, I think she'll be in love with this little one already," she said briefly patting her stomach.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital in Ezra's car not 10 minutes later.<p>

"Wait, hang on," Aria said as she pulled out her phone and dialled Mike.

"Mike, hey it's Aria. Do you know where Byron is right now?"

"Yeah," Mike said, "He's with me, at his place."

"Great, thanks Mike. Can you let me know if he leaves? Great, thanks, bye."

Aria pushed cancel on her phone and returned it to her bag. She then turned to face Ezra.

"Ready to go, handsome?" she asked with her eyebrows high, her smile beaming.

"Of course I am, beautiful. Let's go," Ezra replied as they got out of the car. They clasped their hands as they walked through a fine layer of snow towards the hospital.

A few minutes afterwards, Ezra and Aria were knocking on Ella's hospital door.

"Come in," Ella replied as Aria pushed open the door, Ezra just behind her.

"Hey kids," Ella piped up excitedly. "How are the love-birds doing today?" she asked with a smile, sitting up ever so slightly in her hospital bed.

Ezra chucked slightly at this as Aria walked in right next to Ella's hospital bed.

"Well," Aria said before looking at Ezra, who smiled comfortingly back at her, "We've got some news," Aria said as she grabbed her mother's hand and bounced back on her heels slightly, exhibiting only slight nerves. Ezra came behind Aria and placed his hand on her back.

"We thought we'd give you an early Christmas present," Ezra said as Ella smiled back at him, before returning her eyes curiously to Aria again.

"Alright, spill," Ella said excitedly.

"We know you're way too young to be a grandma; but we're hoping you won't mind anyway," Aria said with a huge grin, her eyebrows coaxing upwards as she moved her head slightly from side to side.

Ella screamed happily which made Aria and Ezra jump, before they allowed their smiles to mirror Ella's. Ella reached up to put her arms around both of them before kissing each of them on the cheek.

"See now, that's exactly what I needed to hear. Exactly what I need to motivate me in physical therapy soon," Ella replied before remembering the road ahead of her.

"Wait, what?" Aria replied, obviously not knowing about this at all.

"Yeah, um… they said today that I will be fine, but down the track; I need to start physical therapy as soon as possible, to get full function of my body back," Ella replied nervously.

Aria head rolled down to the floor as her eyes and face saddened. Ezra's hand moved to her shoulder to comfort her as Aria looked back up at Ella.

"You'll be wonderful, mum. It will hurt, but you'll get through; you always do when the difficult things pop up," Aria replied truthfully as she lent down and hugged Ella. Ezra held Ella's hand that was lazily around Aria briefly, letting her know he was wishing her well also.

Aria and Ezra stayed for another 20 minutes, generally chatting with Ella; smiles were across all of their faces as they finally had genuine excitement in their lives. They all got along perfectly; like old friends. They generally were interested in what each other was saying, and could have stayed there for hours more.

Aria's phone began ringing. She reached to collect her bag from the floor before she answered her phone.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" Aria said looking at Ezra.

"Aria, Byron's just left. He's going to Ella's to 'check up on you'."

"Oh my God, thanks Mike. Love you," Aria said before hanging up her phone. Aria quickly turned to Ella whilst grabbing Ezra's hand.

"Byron's on the move, going to our place to be more exact; he's looking for me," Aria told Ella as she kissed her cheek. Ezra followed kissing Ella's cheek as Aria began tugging on Ezra's hand; drawing his attention toward the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow, for Christmas," Ezra said gently to Ella as he finally turned to Aria and they left the hospital room before breaking into a sprint toward the car.

* * *

><p><em>Byron came to Ella's door. He was going to check on Aria; he didn't agree with Ella's decision to leave her by herself. Knowing Aria wouldn't let him in if she was with someone she didn't want him to know about, he let himself in with Ella's keys he got from the hospital while she was asleep. Byron took a quick look around and observed no one was home. He decided to wash his hands after his travels, and went to the bathroom. As he reached for the soap, a pregnancy test caught his attention to the right of the sink.<em>

* * *

><p>Ezra got his car to the front of Ella's apartment building. Aria quickly leant into his lips before she sprinted up to Ella's apartment. As Aria ran, panic overcame her; if he had taken Mike's key, or oh God even Ella's key; he'll have found what she left behind in the bathroom. Aria hadn't thought anything of it; perfect, life-changing news; they went excitedly to tell Ella. Byron as a risk had not even occurred to Aria to be a possibility as she finally reached the apartment door; she grabbed her key and turned it in the lock.<p>

"ARIA," Byron boomed as Aria let the apartment door slam behind her, her keys dropped out of her hand.

"Yeah, I was with Ella," she said casually, attempting to avoid she knew what would be the obvious topic of Byron's choice for at least the next 4-5 hours.

Byron walked out of the hospital waving the pregnancy test in the air with beyond anger across his face.

Aria sat on the couch, getting comfortable for the inevitable.

"Who's the father, Aria?"

"WHAT?" Aria shouted back. "Why are you just assuming it's mine?" Aria said clutching at straws.

"You're kidding, right? Sorry, should I go and ask some of the other woman who live here? Oh wait, that's JUST YOU at the moment." Byron screamed at his daughter as Aria blankly stared at the wall in front of her.

Her eyes didn't move from the spot her eye's had settled on, as her mind ran through everything in her life, slowly and fuzzily. Only an hour ago, those images in her head had been perfect; now, they were like she'd never have them again; distant memories.

"ARIA," Byron screamed again, forcing Aria out of her state.

"So what if it was mine? What would you care? I don't care if you care so…"

"Aria," Byron said more gently. "Look, I get it; you're not crazy about me with everything between your mum and me; and that whole thing at the coffee shop a while ago with Ezra didn't help at all," Byron said as his hand approached her wrist as he sat. Aria shifted away slightly, her eyes still fixed ahead of her; Byron was talking to the side of her face.

"But whatever has happened, we'll work it out. Did," Byron hesitated and took a breath as he shook his head before continuing, "did someone force you?"

"NO!" Aria shouted back as she stood up. "Look, thanks for being nice, but I don't quite understand why you're behaving so calmly," Aria responded softly as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"If it was Ezra's, I'd be through the roof," Byron said as Aria's eyebrows rose and her head nodded as her face said 'oh' lightly. "But, considering you respected my wishes; I'm here for you," he said wrapping his arms around Aria.

"Eehh" Aria managed to let escape from her mouth as Byron brought Aria in for a hug.

Byron clearly had no idea how uncomfortable Aria was, as he held her for a long time as Aria rolled her eyes. 'Wonderful,' Aria thought, 'he's fine with the baby, he'll just murder the daddy if he finds out the truth,' Aria felt sick form in her throat as she pushed Byron off of her and ran to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going to get supplies, uhh.. what do you want; ice cream? Your mum had a lot of ice cream. You also need healthy food; I'm getting fruit and vegetables. I'll be back soon, I'm going to look after you," Byron said as he grabbed his keys and coat and headed out the door.

Aria stood from the toilet and went and stood in the door frame of the bathroom, absolutely in shock as to what just happened. She took a deep breath as she allowed herself a moment to think; Byron WILL kill Ezra. What will he do when he finds out the truth? Aria didn't even dare want her mind to think through what series of events would follow that ball dropping.

Aria grabbed the television remote from the couch as she sat down, she grabbed the phone next to the couch and dialled Ezra.

"So, he knows I'm pregnant," Aria said before she even said 'hello', "and the thing that was comforting him was that there was no way the child was yours. So that's great," Aria said sarcastically. Ezra was speechless as terror overtook him. "I didn't say who the father of this little one was, he just assumed it wasn't you. We can cross that bridge later, yeah?" she said sadly, desperate for Ezra to agree with her.

"Of course my love; I have no idea what we'll do, but we're going to be okay. The three of us; we'll be fine." Sensing Aria couldn't talk, he sighed sadly and decided to wrap up the conversation for her; "I love you; I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Ezra said desperately.

"Byron's staying I think; I have no idea Ezra if I'll be able to get away from him for Christmas with you" she said crying.

Ezra lifted the phone from his ear and let a soft sob leave his lips. Aria could hear, though he clearly didn't want her to have heard from it being so soft. Aria heard the phone hit his ear again as he took a breath and cleared his throat.

"At least call me when you can, okay? I hope I can see you tomorrow; I'll give anything to have you in my arms for our first Christmas together," he said honestly.

"I love you Ezra, I'll do my best; I swear. But I think I'm going to be watched like a hawk."

"I love you too, so much. Happy Christmas, Aria."

Aria cried into the phone and squeaked out, "Happy Christmas, Ezra," before hanging up the phone and letting the tears fall down her face as her head lowered, her hands returning to her stomach as she wished Ezra was with her too.

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter. :) Byron's nice now, but it can't stay that way forever! And no, I wouldn't dare write a predictable storyline with Aria being pregnant; I want to keep you on your toes ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Byron's staying I think; I have no idea Ezra if I'll be able to get away from him for Christmas with you" she said crying._

_Ezra lifted the phone from his ear and let a soft sob leave his lips. Aria could hear, though he clearly didn't want her to have heard from it being so soft. Aria heard the phone hit his ear again as he took a breath and cleared his throat._

_"At least call me when you can, okay? I hope I can see you tomorrow; I'll give anything to have you in my arms for our first Christmas together," he said honestly._

_"I love you Ezra, I'll do my best; I swear. But I think I'm going to be watched like a hawk."_

_"I love you too, so much. Happy Christmas, Aria."_

_Aria cried into the phone and squeaked out, "Happy Christmas, Ezra," before hanging up the phone and letting the tears fall down her face as her head lowered, her hands returning to her stomach as she wished Ezra was with her too._

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm back," Byron said excitedly as he opened Ella's apartment door, shopping bags filled with food shopping in his hands, "and Mike's here too."<p>

Aria looked up and saw Mike behind Byron, also with shopping bags in each hand, "I hope you're hungry, Aria, because Byron insisted on purchasing the whole food store for you," with an uncomfortable chuckle as he followed Byron toward the kitchen.

"Mike," Aria shouted as she sat on the couch, "would you mind meeting me in my room?" Aria said blankly as she stood up and headed toward her bedroom. The sound of Mike placing the bags on the kitchen floor was followed not long afterwards with the sound of his footsteps along the floorboards as he walked towards Aria's room.

Aria was sitting on her bed; a pillow was being clutched to her chest. Mike's eye's widened and his face saddened instantly as he read the expression on Aria's face; she was heartbroken. Mike quickly closed Aria's bedroom door and sat next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sup, Uncle Mike," Aria said through her tears, attempting to sound a lot happier than she was right now.

"What? Are you serious?" Mike said excitedly as he wrapped Aria in his arms. "But wait, that's good news, right? You're in love with this guy right? Engagement rings exchanged and all that?" Mike pulled back and asked with a confused face.

"Of course I'm excited. Fabulously so, and he is beyond excited too. I'm sad about Byron," Aria said as her bottom lip quivered.

'Of course that was why she was sad,' Mike thought to himself as he remembered Byron in the equation, as he put his arm around Aria's shoulders; her head leant against his shoulder.

"And now," Aria said sniffling, "Byron's going to be here, watching me like a hawk. I can't even spend Christmas with him; _we_ can't spend Christmas with him," Aria said looking down to her stomach, before returning her eyes to Mike; her eyes consumed with tears.

Mikes eyes watered as he watched his sister cry. His mouth dropped as he tried to speak, but decided to withhold it. He was then struck with an idea before he put his hand under Aria's chin, bringing her attention to what he was going to say.

"Okay, tomorrow, say you're going to see Ella; that you want to spend Christmas with her. Ella and I can cover you with Byron; go and spend your Christmas with him. What's… what's his name though?" Mike asked as he laughed, "you've never told me but I'm keeping your secret," Mike said scowling at his sister who mimicked the scowl before deciding to respond.

"Ezra, his name is Ezra," Aria said smiling through her tears as she registered Mike's suggestion. "Yeah Mike, I think that can work. Thank you so much. You'll back me up, right? Help convince Byron that it's a good idea to let me see 'Ella'? I want to see Ella too; see everyone I love for Christmas," Aria said raising her eyebrows and punching Mike in the side of his arm playfully as he rolled his head to the floor, nodding with a wide smile on his face, knowing he was included in Aria's grouping.

"So, you're going to be sleeping on the floor," Aria told Mike as she threw him a spare pillow from behind her.

"Nope, nuh-uh, I am NOT sleeping on the floor. You're sleeping on the floor," Mike said throwing the pillow back at her.

"Oh yeah, mum to be, sleeping on the floor boards; you're an idiot Mike," she said laughing and throwing the pillow back to him.

"Fine, I'm sleeping on the couch," Mike said as he took the pillow and began walking out to the lounge room, even though night was still hours away.

"Oh, you have fun with that," Aria said giggling as she laid back on her bed, taking a deep breath and thinking about her day tomorrow. She smiled as she saw everything falling into place; as she drifted off to the land of nod.

* * *

><p>Three knocks rung from Aria's door.<p>

"Aria," Byron said as he slowly entered her bedroom, a plate of food in his hand as Aria slowly began waking up, and sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah," Aria replied groggily.

"I made you dinner. I'm not sure what you like anymore, so I made your favourite from when you were younger."

"Chicken nuggets and chips?" Aria responded surprisingly excitedly. When it came to her favourite foods; Aria's excitement mirrored that of a 5 year old in the middle of McDonalds. Aria's face fell to the side before she replied softly.

"Thanks, Byron," Aria said genuinely as he walked towards her with the plate of food, a glass of orange juice in the other hand. He placed the plate in Aria's hands as she sat up with her doona covering her legs, and placed the orange juice on her bedside table.

Byron sat on the edge of Aria's bed.

"So Aria," Byron started in a serious tone, immediately telling Aria she was in for a 'talk'.

"Um… who is the father? I mean, I'd like to meet him. He's becoming part of the family, after all," Byron said softly smiling as his eyes lowered to his hands in his lap as his thumbs twitched.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Byron. Not yet, anyway. Um… maybe just take my word for it that he's a wonderful guy, and I see myself spending my whole life with him? And let's just leave it at that for now, yeah?"

"Is that, is that the ring that's on your finger? An engagement ring?" Byron asked with a smile, surprisingly okay with what was being discussed; even slightly excited. His 'positive mood swing' was starting to deeply frighten Aria.

"Possibly," Aria replied with a soft smile saying 'yes, but I'm really not telling you either way', which made Byron roll his eyes as he smiled.

"If you love this guy that much, I'm very happy for you. I trust your judgement," Byron said confidently.

"So NOW you trust my judgement?" Aria said, placing her food next to her on the bed, sitting up with her knees tucked up under her.

"This isn't the time for this, Aria," Byron replied firmly.

"I think you'll find it's very relevant right now!" Aria said as she let her words escape her.

Byron's face started turning a slight pink of anger, as he stared at his daughter. As he was about to respond, the angel of the year burst through the door;

"Hi, uhh," Mike shouted loudly as he sprinted to Aria's door; clearly having been able to hear the whole conversation and knowing exactly when to dive in. "Dad, Aria's tired, she's just really tired. Maybe let her sleep and talk to her tomorrow? She doesn't know what she's saying right now," Mike said shakily as he gestured toward Byron that maybe it was time to leave.

Byron stood, unconvinced and walked slowly from the room. He paused in the middle of the room and slightly moved his head to the side, his back facing Aria, "Night Aria, sleep well," he said uncertainly.

"Goodnight, Byron. Thanks for this," she said gesturing toward the plate. He smiled as he saw what she was doing out of the corner of his eye and walked out of the room, leaving Mike with Aria.

Mike closed the door with a smile to Byron as he did it, before he turned around to Aria glaring slightly in disbelief as Aria's head fell in her hands with a groan.

"I almost ruined it, didn't I? I am absolutely delirious right now."

"You need to think about what you're going to say to Byron now you had that slight slip." Mike walked to Aria's side and kissed her cheek. "Good night Aria, look after that little one. Uncle Mike wants a healthy niece, or nephew to play soccer with, or take to dance class; okay?"

What Mike said made Aria give a small, grateful laugh.

"Of course Mikey. Thank you. Goodnight," Aria told her brother as she brought her meal in front of her to finish before she went to bed.

Mike smiled as he turned and left Aria's room, closing the door behind him.

Aria finished off her chicken nuggets and chips, grateful Byron was around for little things like remembering your favourite meal from when you were five; even if she knew this wouldn't last.

Aria got her phone from the side table and sent Ezra a quick text.

"I'm going to sleep now, love you" Aria texted.

"Love you too beautiful fiancé of mine and also to that little child of mine. Sleep well," Ezra responded not 3 minutes later.

Aria smiled as she put her phone back on the table, snuggling down in her bed; slowly drifting back towards sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ella," Mike said as he walked around outside on the balcony, Byron inside and out of hearing range. "Look, I have to tell you something; Byron's here at your place, he's dragged me along; we're here to watch Aria."<p>

"Oh God," was all Ella was able to say before she took a few moments to think of what to say.

"Mike, you know about who Aria's seeing right? And all that? She's told you I'm sure," Ella asked desperately, hopingly before there was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Yeah, I know everything. Mum, he's not going to let her have Christmas with him, I don't even know if she'll be able to see him. I've said 'Aria, say you're going to see Ella,' and she wants to do that too; but who knows if Byron's even going to let her out of his sight. He's gone all 'protective and caring daddy' on her," Mike said as he looked through the window to see Byron staring at Mike confused.

"Ella, I've got to go; Byron's onto me," Mike breathed out.

"Of course hon, thanks for your call. I'll handle this." And with that, Mike hung up his phone and walked back inside.

"Who was that, Mike?" Byron asked before getting overly excited, "Oh, does my little boy have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Mike groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yep, you caught me, let's go with that." Mike said as he forced a smile before walked into Aria's room and closed her door behind him; leaving Byron on the couch. "I'd rather sleep on your floor, Aria. Goodnight," Mike said as he heard a giggle from his sister, as he pulled a sleeping bag out of the closet.

The main apartment phone rang, and Byron answered almost immediately.

"Hello, Ella's phone."

"Oh, hi, Byron. What you doing at my place?" Ella asked sweetly, like she didn't already know.

"Oh, you know, not much. I've moved into your place for a few days, to watch Aria," Byron said as he kicked of his shoes and put the ankle of one foot on the knee of the other as he sat back on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's appropriate, Byron. It's my house, we're not together anymore, and Aria is fine. I was just calling to check up on her."

"Yeah? So do you know the boy she's dating?" Byron asked with anger in his throat.

"I may, I may not. Look, I want the kids to come and see me tomorrow. Not with you, alone. Aria can drive my car, okay? BYRON?"

"Yes, okay, fine. I'll let the kids know," he said with a huff as he hung up the phone.

Byron knocked on Aria's door again before slowly opening it.

"Aria, Mike; oh Mike, you look confortable down there."

"I'm living the dream, Byron," Mike said as Aria laughed in reply.

"Ella wants you both to go and visit her tomorrow, without me apparently. Aria, I've been told that you're driving. See you tomorrow for Christmas. Sleep well,"

"Night Byron," Aria and Mike said as Byron closed the door.

"Who loves their brother? Come on, who loves their brother?" Mike said has he extended his hand out from the sleeping bag, expecting a high five.

"Yeah, you're alright," Aria said with a huge smile as she met his hand in a slap. "And not at all cocky," Aria said laughing.

Mike laughed, "That's me," he said with a huge smile, before they both slowly fell asleep.

**Ahh I love all my kind reviewers! You readers have no idea how much you make me smile! And I LOVE that theories are being thought of! I'm so flattered you're all enjoying the story! Bless you all. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"_Night Byron," Aria and Mike said as Byron closed the door.'_

"_Who loves their brother? Come on, who loves their brother?" Mike said has he extended his hand out from the sleeping bag, expecting a high five._

"_Yeah, you're alright," Aria said with a huge smile as she met his hand in a slap. "And not at all cocky," Aria said laughing._

_Mike laughed, "That's me," he said with a huge smile, before they both fell asleep._

* * *

><p>"HAPPY CHRISTMAS," Mike screamed at Aria as he stood over her sleeping form, forcing her to jump through the roof.<p>

"Damn it, Mike," she said smacking his ribs. "Just kidding, Happy Christmas, Mike," she said as she extended her arms upwards for a hug around his neck.

"So," Mike began as he sat down next to her, "I got you this," he said presenting a small box forward to Aria, "but I'm going to get something else for this little one in a few days, okay? Like a 'Happy-first-Christmas-before-you-were-actually-here, kind of thing" Mike said with a huge grin.

"You're so cheesy, and I love it," she said opening the present, revealing a small, thin silver bracelet. "And this is stunning, thanks Mike," Aria said with a soft smile. "Alright, time for your gift. It's under the tree in the lounge room," Aria said, as Mike took off sprinting toward the tree. Aria pushed the doona off of herself and followed after him at a normal pace. By the time she got to the lounge room, he'd already found the gift and was proceeding to rip the paper off.

"A camera? Thanks sis," he said walking towards Aria, throwing his arms around her.

"I knew you didn't have one, which is crazy; so yeah," Aria said smiling at Mike.

"Happy Christmas, kids," Byron said as he emerged from the kitchen, "So, you two heading off to the hospital soon?"

"Yep," Mike said. "I'm ready, Aria just needs to get ready," he said nudging Aria toward remembering her day ahead.

"Right, yeah, okay," Aria said as she sprinted to the bathroom, a cute dress in tow for after her shower.

* * *

><p>"Right, we'll see you later Byron," Mike said as he and Aria left the apartment. "Here Aria, take this," Mike said as he handed her an overnight bag.<p>

"What's this?" Aria asked after the bag was already in her hand.

"Oh, you know; socks, uhh your pyjamas," Mike said raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"What are you on about?" Aria asked Mike as a socked smile broke across her face.

"I was thinking, you could stay with Ezra. Ella will cover, say you're staying with her, by her bedside."

"Ohh," Aria said as she got her phone out of her bag as her and Mike walked towards Ella's car "Happy Christmas, handsome," Aria said into the phone to Ezra as Mike rolled his eyes, begging to somehow be invisible for the next few minutes of this conversation. "Can you meet me at Ella's hospital room? Yep, now. Okay! Can't wait to see you either," Aria said as she hung up her phone. She ran her hand in Mikes hair, messing it up as he squealed like a girl "I worked hard on that, what are you doing?" he complained as Aria laughed cruelly as they headed to Ella's car.

About 10 minutes later, they had arrived at the hospital. Mike and Aria promptly went in to see Ella. On their way in, Aria noticed Ezra's car in the parking lot and squealed a little with excitement as she caught back up to Mike.

Mike and Aria both knocked on Ella's door and came in as she shouted it was okay to do so.

"Ezra," Aria shouted as she ran and jumped in his arms. Ezra moved the hair away from her neck and kissed her skin, drawing her tighter into his embrace. Meanwhile, Mike went over to Ella and hugged her and began talking to her. Aria pulled back from Ezra, whilst still up in his arms, and gave him a tender kiss.

"Oh come on, brother in the room! That's nasty," Mike shouted as Aria and Ezra continued on like no one was there, desperately trying to make up for their time apart. Eventually, Ezra returned Aria's feet to the floor and she went and hugged Ella while Mike and Ezra introduced themselves to one another.

"Happy Christmas, mum! How are you feeling?" Aria asked Ella, while Ezra's arms wrapped around Aria and Mike sat next to Ella on her bed.

"I'm fine thank you Aria. I'm feeling really good today; the pain is less than yesterday, and I'm thrilled to have you all here to see me. The first Christmas of many new ones all together, I hope," Ella said to the three of them, but mainly Ezra; as he nodded and smiled his thanks for the huge compliment.

They sat around talking for at least an hour. Towards the end of the visit, Ezra brought out 4 bags from hiding from behind Ella's bed. He brought presents for Ella and Mike, a few Christmas-themed items, a little fake tree for the corner of the room, a Christmas-themed blanket for the bed to bring some holiday cheer into the room. After he set everything out, he turned to Aria for the first time since he grabbed the bags, and she was completely in awe. Her eyes were deeply grateful, and displayed even more love than they had previously. Ezra lowered his head a little as he blushed, before Aria gestured for him to come closer and she gave him a tender kiss, as Mike and Ella began opening their presents.

"Thank you," Aria breathed against Ezra's lips, before she kissed him again.

"Wait, I've got a new camera," Mike said as he headed to the cabinet opposite Ella's hospital bed and set it on 10-second timer. "Alright, everyone ready for a Christmas photo?" Mike asked as he pushed the flash button as he ran to join the others beside Ella as they all smiled as the camera flashed. Mike went and retrieved the camera and brought it to show the others.

A wave of "aww's", "look at us," "that's such a great photo" was spoken as they all looked at each other with a smile.

"Alright, get out you two; I can get a taxi home, and Ella's going to cover for you Aria," Mike said basically kicking his sister (though with love) out of the hospital room.

"And I want you to check in tomorrow morning before you go back to our place. I start physical therapy tomorrow, and I want your help through this," Ella said while holding her daughter's hand.

"Of course. Love you mum. Mikey," she said as he let a hand flap in her direction 'casually' as to not mirror his love of his sister in public, before Aria and Ezra left the hospital.

"So, can we go in your car? And I'll just come and get mine tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds good," Ezra replied as he clasped his hand with her own, and began to swing their hands. "I didn't think I'd get to see you today. You look so beautiful," Ezra said before he kissed her cheek as they walked. He kissed a few more times before Aria squealed.

"Okay, leave something for when we get back to your place, okay?" she said laughing as he smiled broadly.

* * *

><p>"What have you done for me?" Aria asked in shock as she stood in Ezra's open doorway, the bag in her hand falling to the floor with a thud.<p>

"It's our first Christmas together, I wanted to spoil you. But just so we're clear, I will be doing this every Christmas. Also birthdays, uhh public holidays, Sundays; so get used to it, okay?"

Aria laughed, knowing he was decided on the spoiling factor, "Yes, okay," Aria said as she let her eyes scan the apartment. Ezra had set up a huge tree, covered in lights. There was fake snow on the windowsills, mirroring the snow that was falling on the other side of the windows. There was a table filled with delicious food, and tinsel on the bookshelf. But most importantly, Ezra was there. He stood a few metres in front of her, smiling as he watched her face light up as she looked around the apartment.

Then Aria looked at him and smiled largely, before she walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his firmly. Ezra took lead and moved his head to the side as hers followed, his hands collecting in her hair as their kiss continued.

They broke apart as they gasped for air, their cheeks stained with fresh tears. Ezra lifted Aria up honeymoon style and placed her on his bed. Ezra kissed Aria from her engagement ring up her arm, before kissing her neck for a few minutes as she smiled broadly. Ezra stopped and hovered above her, placing his left hand on her belly as she smiled widely, Ezra's smile immediately mirroring Aria's as he lent his head down to kiss her again as she yanked his shirt over his head.

"What do you mean, 'she's staying with Ella'?" Byron boomed at Mike.

"I mean, 'she's staying with Ella'; call Ella and check!" Mike replied.

"No, I'm going down to the hospital right now to see for myself," Byron told his son as Mike dove in between Byron and the door.

"Do you see how you look right now? You're completely untrusting of Aria. What are you expecting will happen when she has her baby if you keep thinking of her in this way? She's going to be this untrusting of you," Mike bargained all the while knowing Aria already didn't trust him, "You're not going to be allowed to see your grandchild. Start trusting her now, have a little faith. Otherwise, you won't be in the child's life, and definitely not Aria's," Mike said as Byron registered all that Mike had said. Byron huffed and swung around and started walking toward the couch.

"Fine. Fine." Byron said as he sat down. "I'll trust her." He said as Mike smiled, going to consume all things delicious from the food cupboard as a treat to himself.

Aria lay in Ezra's curved form, as they spooned in the bed after their activity. A light sheet only covered their bodies, not needing a lot more with their body heat. They both lay there for neither knew how long, smiling, and perfectly content just being in each other's presence. Aria slowly curled herself around in Ezra's arms, before rubbing his cheek with her index finger as he smiled.

"I love you," Aria told him as his eyes sparkled at hearing her words. He'll never get sick of hearing those words.

"I love you too," he said kissing her lips delicately, softly, before Aria turned around completely so they were facing each other. Their arms immediately wrapped around each other again as their kiss continued.

"Wait, hang on," Aria said suddenly, startling Ezra out of their moment, "did you get me a Christmas present? I mean, Mike and Ella get one. Are they your favourite Montgomery's, or something" Aria said teasingly as Ezra started shaking his head 'yes', before changing to 'no' briefly as he went and got a wrapped present from in amongst the books on the bookshelf.

Aria sat up and smiled as she began opening the present as Ezra sat down next to her on the bed, a smile on his face as he watched her unwrap the gift. It was a rare copy of her favourite book, which made her smile stretch broadly as her eyes began to tear.

"My God, you're perfect," she said as she leaned forward and kiss him, before curling into his arms as the book fell next to them on the bed. Aria ran her fingers through his hair as he supported her with one arm around her waist; his hand of the other arm was delicately under her chin, his thumb delicately stroking her cheek. "So," Aria said breaking away in a haze; "I bought you a book too, which you will love; but can we just keep doing this?" Aria asked as Ezra nodded with a soft smile, without hesitation, as he softly brushed her lips with his, before kissing her deeply. They fell back on the bed, as their hands started running down each other's torsos again; leading them back to a world that was only their own.

**You are all so, so kind, and I am so flattered! I'm so grateful such wonderful readers are enjoying the story and are reporting back to me! Please continue to do so! Guess what you think will happen, tell me your thoughts! I'm so glad the Mike/Aria relationship was so adored! I think (well, hope) that will be them in the show soon! I think that would be gorgeous! Anyway, please review and I'll see you soon :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU KIND REVIEWERS for reviewing chapter 19! :) Each and every one of you; you make me smile!**

* * *

><p>"<em>My God, you're perfect," she said as she leaned forward and kiss him, before curling into his arms as the book fell next to them on the bed. Aria ran her fingers through his hair as he supported her with one arm around her waist; his hand of the other arm was delicately under her chin, his thumb delicately stroking her cheek. "So," Aria said breaking away in a haze; "I bought you a book too, which you will love; but can we just keep doing this?" Aria asked as Ezra nodded with a soft smile, without hesitation, as he softly brushed her lips with his, before kissing her deeply. They fell back on the bed, as their hands started running down each other's torsos again; leading them back to a world that was only their own.<em>

* * *

><p>The days following Christmas consisted of Aria helping Ella at her physical therapy session and sneaking away from Byron to 'visit Ella spend the night with Ella', but instead spending endless hours and many nights with Ezra at his apartment. Ella was having a difficult time with the exercises, but that was to be expected due to her injuries; she, Aria and the doctors knew it was going to be a long process, but one worth it ultimately.

Ezra and Aria's life was developing more and more like the fairy tale every day. They had stayed in bed this morning, doona rumpled around them as they snuggled in toward each other, reading peacefully. Occasionally, Ezra would lift his eyes from his book and brush a small amount of hair on Aria's head before kissing it softly, then returning to his book. Aria in turn would occasionally lay small kisses on his cheek, or neck, or arms in between her reading; both of them perfectly happy and content.

Tomorrow was New Year's Eve; plans had been made by Ezra and Aria to go back to the rooftop of the apartment building where there was going to be a party held by the residents. The clear windows of the rooftop area overlooked miles beyond and were bound to bring them the delights of fireworks from somewhere nearby; or at very least, a beautiful starry and snowy night's sky.

Aria looked up from her book at Ezra, whose complete attention was in the passage he was reading. Aria lifted herself up from his side and put her face between his face and the book he was reading; kissing his lips tenderly before he knew what was even happening. He quickly registered though, and the hand of his that wasn't holding the book went to run fingers through her hairs as their kiss grew more passionate. He put the book beside him and supported her back as she sat on his lap; their hands clasping each other's faces briefly before continuing to kiss each other.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to go?" Ezra asked sadly as he stood near the door in just his pyjama bottoms, watching Aria swing her handbag over her shoulder ready to go.<p>

Aria gave a flat smile with sad eyes, "Byron's expecting me. He'll come looking for me if I'm not on time. I don't want him to become suspicious. I'm sorry though," she said as she placed a hand on Ezra's arm and kissed his lips softly before she left.

"I'll be back again tomorrow," she said as she turned to open the door. As she did, Ezra sharply pushed the door shut and pushed her against the door with a slight element of force, kissing her lips as her hands went to his cheeks. They stayed there for a few minutes, smiling and giggling between kisses before Aria finally turned to open the door, "bye" she said with a soft smile, as Ezra gently closed the door behind her. He smiled to himself sadly as he went and sat on his leather couch then put his legs up. He wanted so desperately to have her stay. He hoped that soon she could move in with him; life was perfect when she was with him.

* * *

><p>"How was Ella?" Byron asked as Aria got back to Ella's. Aria quickly looked at Mike whose face was distraught, before she turned to Byron.<p>

"She's doing better," Aria responded as she walked toward her bedroom and dumped her handbag and jacket on her desk. She heard footsteps immediately behind her and she turned around confused.

"So, she looked good when you saw her?" Byron asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, she did. Why?" Aria asked in an accusing scowl.

"Well it's just, I borrowed Mike's camera, you know, to take a few shots…"

Aria's world immediately went spinning. She knew what was on that camera; the photo of her, Mike, Ella and Ezra at the hospital on Christmas day.

"… Have you been seeing him this whole time, Aria?"

Aria didn't know how to respond, which prompted Byron's voice to grow considerably louder very quickly.

"EZRA, ARIA? HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING HIM THIS WHOLE TIME? OH MY… IS THAT WHO IS THE FATHER?" Byron asked disgusted as Aria looked down, cheeks burning red with no way to escape this conversation.

"Byron, uhh…" Mike began, before he was promptly stopped.

"Forget it, Mike. I know you were in on this too, and I'm deeply disappointed in you," Byron said quieter, more pained.

"WHY?" Mike screamed. "They're not doing anything wrong; they're just two people in love, what's wrong with that?" Mike dared to ask.

"IT'S WRONG BECAUSE I HAD FORBIDDEN IT!" Byron screamed at his son as Aria finally started to cry now the initial shock had worn off.

Mike ran in and put his arm around Aria to console her as she continued to cry, before facing Byron again.

"She's pregnant, you idiot. Stop causing her such stress," Mike tried to reason.

"Don't you DARE speak to me that way. And yes, we all know, she's pregnant, WITH EZRA'S CHILD," Byron spat before he walked toward the door a few steps, before turning back.

"I meant what I said; you go against my wishes, and I'm sending you to boarding school."

"WHAT?" Aria and Mike simultaneously responded.

"You heard me. Though now, being pregnant; that's probably less possible. That's fine, you and me, we're moving to Iceland. Mike can stay here by himself until Ella is out. You and me, Aria; we leave New Year's day," Byron said as he stormed out of the room.

Aria fell to the floor as Mike rushed down to see if she was okay. Mike looked at her face and knew immediately that she wasn't okay; she was broken. Her eyes were fixed on something in the distance; unmoving and unblinking as Mike tried to coax her out of her state.

"Aria, forget everything he just said. You have just over 24 hours. Go and be with Ezra. I'll do my best to help you work something out later, but for right now, don't waste any time," he said as he pulled her up to her feet, gave her a quick hug and guided her to the front door. Mike's arm stayed around Aria as to protect her from Byron, who was on the lounge room couch, glaring at them both as they walked towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Byron asked, as both Mike and Aria left without a word.

* * *

><p>Aria pulled up next to the hospital to drop Mike off to tell Ella what was going on.<p>

"Aria," Mike said as he stood outside the car, peering into the open window.

"Yeah," Aria said, still crying slightly.

"I'm going to tell Ella everything; see if she can stop what Byron is planning. She has a say in this too. Whether or not she is fit to physically protest against Byron is another story. Take care, Aria. Enjoy this time with Ezra," Mike said as he tapped the window ledge as he walked away and Aria let out a sob, before putting the car into reverse and driving straight to Ezra's.

Aria knocked slowly once and stood there waiting, blank, and expressionless. As soon as Ezra opened the door her saw her crumpled and immediately put his arms around her, without saying a word. Her arms slowly rose to grab his sides as his grip around her tightened, kissing her hair repeatedly, before bringing his lips to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, then her lips.

Their kiss was hungry, feverish as Aria saw the last opportunities to be with him for she had no idea how long. Ezra didn't know what was happening yet, but Aria knew he had an idea of what was wrong, as their kiss continued at this pace, before he walked backwards, bringing Aria with him into his apartment as he flicked the door closed with his hand.

They felt the couch hit behind Ezra's legs before Aria jumped up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned against the couch as he supported her, her hands resting on his shoulders before her fingertips went to his face before she kissed him again.

"I'm being sent away. Byron found out," Aria said as her eyes started to tear again, Ezra's immediately following as he shook his head slowly as she talked, "Iceland, Ezra. I'm being sent away January 1st. I don't know what we're going to do," she said as she cried into his neck, her legs tightening around him like a koala bear as he pulled her in closer too.

"Ella can't be okay with this," Ezra said, trying to register exactly what this meant for them; for their relationship; their family.

"I'm sure she's not; but how can she stop him? She's bedridden right now."

There was silence between them as Ezra brought one of his hands from behind her thighs and placed it on her stomach.

"What's going to happen?" Ezra cried as his bottom lip trembled, now having completely grasped what Aria had said. "I can't live without you," Ezra said as he pressed his lips to her forehead as Aria started crying again, before Ezra put his lips back on hers softly for a tender kiss.

"I will find you," Ezra said truthfully, as Aria's hands came down to his chest.

"You better," Aria said with a soft chuckle. "I'll be living with Byron when I'm in Iceland, but something has to work for us; for all of us," Aria said as she placed her hand on Ezra's that was still on her stomach.

* * *

><p>They slowly stripped of some of their layers so they were more comfortable, before they both crawled into bed; Ezra on his side, Aria on hers. They doona softly came up to cover them as they embraced in the centre of the bed; Ezra tucked the doona firmly around Aria to make sure she wasn't cold. As he did that, Aria smiled softly with a broken smile as Ezra's face came to be level with hers.<p>

They stared into each other's eyes, silent. They stayed there for a few hours. Neither knew what to say, how to reassure or comfort; both were devastated and just wanted to crack, but stayed strong for the other.

Then suddenly, Aria slowly pushed her lips to Ezra's as his hands came to cradle her head. Soon, the doona was over them completely and their clothes were being thrown out from under the covers. Both were trying desperately to be like this forever; remember every moment; uncertain of their future, to no fault of their own.

* * *

><p>"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ella boomed at Mike, who just stood there; the traumatised messenger.<p>

"Can you stop this? He's taking her on the 1st. I don't know if we can do anything," Mike said honestly as he quickly wiped a tear from his cheek.

"She's my child too; I have rights. I may not be able to get out of this bed, but I'll find a way Mike," Ella said as she pushed herself up a little, yelping slightly as she remembered the amount of pain she was in as Mike edged suddenly towards her to try and help.

Ella reached for the phone and dialled her apartment.

"Byron, don't you DARE take her out of this country; do you understand me?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't take long, and I really appreciate it when people take the few moments required to do so! What do you think will happen? ~St0ryTeller :) xx**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Can you stop this? He's taking her on the 1st. I don't know if we can do anything," Mike said honestly as he quickly wiped a tear from his cheek._

_"She's my child too; I have rights. I may not be able to get out of this bed, but I'll find a way Mike," Ella said as she pushed herself up a little, yelping slightly as she remembered the amount of pain she was in as Mike edged suddenly towards her to try and help._

_Ella reached for the phone and dialled her apartment._

_"Byron, don't you DARE take her out of this country; do you understand me?"_

* * *

><p>"I'll do whatever I want, Ella. She deliberately went behind my back," Byron screamed.<p>

"Has it ever occurred to you that you're absolutely irrational?" Ella retorted as Byron huffed into the phone.

"It's already all arranged. We're leaving day after tomorrow." Byron said sternly.

"Where are you going? What's the address?" Ella desperately asked. She couldn't get out of the hospital bed to stop this. She had to find another way to stop this. Or at least, find Aria when Byron took her away.

"Yeah, like I'm telling you that," Byron responded abruptly.

"BYRON, I can get you in trouble for this. Don't you DARE take her anywhere. Legally, you're not allowed to take her away from me without at least telling me where you're both going. Get a good lawyer, Byron," Ella shouted as she slammed down the corded hospital phone with a thud.

Ella jumped slightly at the bang from the plastic phone, as her hands began to shake uncontrollably as she looked down at them.

"Mike, Mike; get the nurse," Ella said as her voice went to immediate panic.

Mike ran from the room as Ella ran her hands over her face, before shaking her hands out while taking deep breaths. It was a panic attack. Ella hadn't suffered from one until now.

Aria struggled with the lipstick in her hands. It was 6pm New Year's Eve, and Ezra and her were getting ready to go to the party on the roof of Ezra's apartment.

"Shit," she let out as she fiddled with the lipstick, attempting to twist the base of it, to get more of the lipstick. Her emotions were getting the better of her, as she let out a soft sob as she continued to struggle, before the lipstick fell into the bathroom sick and she let out a louder sob.

Ezra came running to the open bathroom door to see Aria, leaning both hands on the sink of the bathroom. She was already dressed in a flawless formal dress, her hair already done. Her face wore her fresh tears down her cheeks, as Ezra semi sprinted the few steps to get to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach protectively as he kissed her neck.

He slowly smiled as he looked at them both in the mirror. He was still in shock at how lucky he was to have her; though the true nature of his luck was shining through, as she was being taken away from him.

His eyes met hers in the mirror as his eyes sparkled at hers. With her in his arms, he was the luckiest man in the world. He'd never not be grateful for when she was near. And the same went for her.

"Aria, you look so beautiful. You don't need make up," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," Aria said though a crumpled smile, "But this is the last time," she said as she turned around and clasped her hands in his, "we're seeing each other for God knows how long. I need you to have some photos of us now, so you will remember me," she choked, "while I'm not here."

"Please don't talk like that, Aria. I'm going to find you. I'm going to find my family," he said firmly, enough to reassure Aria and himself as she smiled very softly. She knew Byron. They both did; and it wasn't going to be easy for Ezra to find her.

Ezra grabbed the lipstick out of the sick and wiped the few droplets of water off it with a tissue, before clasping Aria's chin in his hand, tilting her head up. He delicately applied the lipstick to her beautiful lips before she smiled her thanks.

"Ready to go?" Aria asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes," Ezra said while forcing a slight hint of enthusiasm. "Let's go," he said as he walked them out of his apartment, and up to the roof of the building.

* * *

><p>The roof top room was a buzz, as people laughed and danced while the music played. Ezra simply put his arm around Aria's waist, walking her to the dance floor as they put their arms tightly around each other. Ezra's hands were tight around her body, his fingertips slightly digging in as he held her around her back. Aria's face was streaming with tears as it sat tight between Ezra's shoulder and neck. Her tears were hitting his neck and going inside his shirt, but of course he didn't care.<p>

Neither spoke a word. They just swayed and cried for about an hour while they remained in that exact position. Aria closed her eyes while they continued. Ezra took a brief look down at her face as he let another tear fall, before his arms got tighter around her, making her sigh. Someone on the dance floor accidently ran into them a few moments later, which shook them out of their state as the person apologised sincerely.

Ezra and Aria came back together, faces staring straight at each other this time. They both lent in to give each other the softest kiss, as they savoured the feeling being shared between them. They held their kiss for longer than usual, not willing to let go just yet.

Eventually, they did break apart again as his hand came up and caressed her cheek as her lips pursed, trying to contain her emotions.

"Can we go back home?" Aria asked sweetly as Ezra smiled. He wanted to hear her say those words for so long; hoping though that it would be a start for them, not an unwanted separation.

* * *

><p>Ezra pushed open the door before letting Aria go in first as she gave him a soft smile. Ezra grasped her hand and walked to the single brown chair in his apartment. He sat down, and he welcomed her to come and sit on his lap. She willingly sat on his thigh as he cradled her in his arms.<p>

Ezra pointed next to them at the wall between the bookcase and windows.

"You see there?" Ezra asked Aria as she softly smiled. "That's where I thought the crib could go," he said as he choked and cried, not willing to hide his tears from her as she also started crying again. "I thought the changing table could go over there," Ezra said as he pointed opposite their bed to where the television is, "we could put the changing table," he said with a far off smile as he thought about what their lives could have been. "And instead, you're going to be in another country. Byron helping you," he spluttered before he cracked, and Aria placed her hands around his face.

"Over on your desk, I've left notes on the open notebook." Aria said strongly, now putting their plan into place. "There I've listed the places we went when we lived there. I'm sure that's where Byron will take me, somewhere that's familiar. And he's a professor, right? So, if you and Ella call around all universities in those towns; you're bound to find me. Or, if that doesn't work; I'll find a pay phone," Aria said with a soft laugh, before her tone resumed its seriousness.

"We're going to be back together again when this little one arrives." Ezra tightly smiled as he looked down at her kneecaps, nodding softly as she spoke. "Ezra, we haven't even decided on names. And, you and I both need to be together to do this. This child is going to be amazing," Aria said as Ezra's smiled beamed up at her as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, more than anyone, for the rest of my life," Ezra said as Aria giggled a little.

"I love you too, you wonderful man. Forever," Aria spoke with care as she attacked his lips, before they both smiled into the kiss. They stayed there for the rest of their night, savouring every kiss; not taking one moment of their remaining time for granted.

Aria caught a look at Ezra's clock behind her. "Ezra, it's 10 minutes until I promised Byron I'd be home. I promised midnight," Aria said frantically as she jumped up off of Ezra and he also shaking stood up.

Their eyes met and displayed pure heartbreak.

"Let me drive you, please?" Ezra asked. "I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet," Ezra whispered as struggled to stay strong and not let his emotions overcome him.

"I'd love that," Aria said as she leant upwards and kissed his lips, while her hand went behind his ear. Their kiss grew more passionate with each second, before they both reluctantly separated.

* * *

><p>Ezra and Aria stopped outside Ella's apartment door. This was it. This was their New Year's, and their goodbye.<p>

Ezra turned Aria by her shoulders so that she was facing him, and held the edges of her arms a few moments longer than usual as he drew himself together.

"This isn't goodbye. This isn't it. We're meant to spend our lives together, we both feel that," Ezra choked as Aria nodded and smiled as her eyes started crying more. "I love you. I'll find you," Ezra said as he kissed her forehead as Aria let out a squeak.

Then Ezra slowly, delicately lowered his lips to Aria's as they had their 'goodbye kiss'. Both weren't moaning in pleasure, or smiling; both were letting out sobs and struggling to catch breath as they refused to let it end.

Ella's apartment door flew open and slammed as Byron stood in the doorway, eyes glaring and body ready for a fight as he stood watching Ezra and Aria try and tidy themselves and wipe the tears off their faces.

Byron looked at Ezra's red eyes and shaking lips and smiled at his pain. Ezra lowered his brow before storming into the apartment grabbing Byron's collar. Mike was in the main lounge room, and was out of the way, yet close enough to witness everything. Aria came running in after Byron and Ezra. Ezra held Byron by the scruff of his shirt and held him close.

"I did nothing to you." Ezra said angrily as Byron's expression flattened. "I love her more than anyone, and you're doing this to both of us, not just me," he said gesturing to Aria, whose arms were crossed, hands coming up to wipe the tears from her cheeks while watching the ordeal.

Ezra's voice grew quieter, "And you're taking away my child," he said in just over a whisper as he drew Byron closer. "I'll find her. I'm not leaving her. You as a parent should be _ashamed_ at what you're doing right now," Ezra spat as he let Byron's shirt go with an element of force so he stumbled a bit and nearly fell before composing himself again.

Ezra turned to Aria. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly as she cried into his chest one final time while he stroked and then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Aria said before she kissed Ezra a final time. Byron and Mike's presence in the room wasn't anywhere near their minds as their tenderly kissed. Ezra then met his eyes with hers one more time, before he turned and voluntarily left. Aria was left standing in the lounge room, Byron and Mike staring at her. Mike then lowered his head, shaking it as he wiped his eyes from the scene. Byron's glare remained fixed on Aria.

"We leave in four hours. Get some sleep before then," he said as he went to the kitchen.

Aria slowly dragged herself into her room in silence. No words could describe how empty she felt in that moment.

**I'm so glad so many of you are loving the story! That means so much to me! Take care, and please review :) ~St0ryTeller**


	22. Chapter 22

_"I love you," Aria said before she kissed Ezra a final time. Byron and Mike's presence in the room wasn't anywhere near their minds as their tenderly kissed. Ezra then met his eyes with hers one more time, before he turned and voluntarily left. Aria was left standing in the lounge room, Byron and Mike staring at her. Mike then lowered his head, shaking it as he wiped his eyes from the scene. Byron's glare remained fixed on Aria._

_"We leave in four hours. Get some sleep before then," he said as he went to the kitchen._

_Aria slowly dragged herself into her room in silence. No words could describe how empty she felt in that moment._

* * *

><p>It was 4am when Aria's pre-set-by-Byron alarm blared through her bedroom obnoxiously loudly, immediately throwing her out of her sleep. She groaned as she quickly rolled over to reach for the clock not wanting to wake her neighbours at this cruel time. 'He booked our flights for 5am on purpose,' Aria thought as she glared at the universe, 'less chances to protest at this time, especially with Ella in the hospital'.<p>

However Aria knew this wasn't going to be for long. About 6 months more into her pregnancy, she was going to be 18 and legally could get out from under Byron's grasp. She would be back with Ezra before their child is born; she would make sure of it. That was what was giving her hope, anyway; the possibility that she could then escape.

Byron pushed open Aria's door with a boom. "We're leaving in 10 minutes," he said with a repulsed tone still from last night. Aria saw Mike in the lounge room from where she stood. He had wrapped himself in a white blanket to protect him from the freezing 4am air; he was still basically asleep with his eyes half closed, his hair a mess. He was frowning at Aria, unable to hide it, before he walked in a dazed state towards the kitchen.

Aria sighed and threw clothes in her suitcase. She didn't care what she was packing. She made sure she had her passport, her purse and her bag. Her purse had been filled with all the money she could fit into it from her bank account. College savings; but she wasn't focusing on that right now. With money, she could escape. Or at least, use a pay phone.

There was a knock at the front door of Ella's apartment. Mike groaned loudly at the noise, clearly not having woken up any more in the past few minutes. He then shuffled his feet along the floorboards and staggered a little to open the door.

"Oh, this will be good," Mike said cheerily, suddenly very awake. Mike went to get his favourite seat on the couch for the show he predicted would commence as soon, before Byron or Aria saw who was at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL," Byron screamed, which made Aria run from her bedroom to see the commotion. Her face grew a wide smile as she stared at the door with grateful eyes.

"Mum, Ezra," she said cheerily as she went and kissed Ella first, and then Ezra. Ezra had clearly collected Ella for a 'brief visit' outside the hospital for the exceptional circumstance. He most likely collected her after he was here last night, which would have been difficult. Ella was in a wheelchair which Ezra was clearly helping her get around in. A slightly unusual 'super-hero scenario', Aria thought with Ella and Ezra there to save her; but she was willing to take it completely.

"Byron, I'm perfectly serious here; if you take her from this country, I will hit you with as many legal charges as my lawyer can think of. Oh and don't say 'you can't afford it', Mrs Hastings is doing it pro bono, bless her. Something about 'you being a disgusting arse of a man, who had no right to cheat on me nor take my daughter out of the country'. Yeah," Ella concluded proudly as she looked up to Ezra, "would you mind helping me in the doorway a bit," Ella said gesturing towards the slight step down into the apartment, which Ezra navigated perfectly for her.

As soon as they were in the apartment and Ella was on solid ground, Ezra broke his hands away from the back of the wheelchair and went and grabbed Aria tightly in a hug and she just cried.

"Byron, your response?" Mike said, clearly hoping for a fight as Ella, Ezra, Aria and Byron all turned to glare at him with a huge grin on his face. Aria and Ezra let out a soft laugh as they brushed their hands over their faces.

"Well," Ella said to Byron, pushing him to respond.

"I'm still taking her." And with those words, Ezra and Aria felt their hearts break again. This time, it was even more gut-wrenching . "I think you're bluffing, Ella. I'm getting her away from this man. Aria, we're leaving," Byron boomed as he went and grabbed the wrist of his daughter as he grabbed her bag in his other hand.

Aria's remaining hand was left in Ezra's as he tried desperately to hold onto her for as long as possible. Her hand was dragged from his grasp as she let out a sob as Byron semi-lifted her out of the apartment. Tears trickled down Ezra's face as Mike came near him and put a pat on his back, unsure of what else to do. Ezra slowly looked to Ella's eyes through his tears and let out a light sob.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Ezra asked Ella desperately, with a quiet mouse-like tone.

"We do what I said; Mrs Hastings said she'll help us. We'll get her back. And before she has the baby," Ella said in a forced-calm tone, doing her best to comfort Ezra from her chair.

* * *

><p>"…<em>. flight to Iceland taking off in approximately 3 minutes. Please enjoy your flight…"<em> Aria listened to the loud speaker say as she stared out of her window and the tarmac of the airport. She hadn't spoken to Byron (surprisingly) since he dragged her out of the apartment, and she didn't plan on beginning to again anytime soon.

"One day you'll see, this is for your own good, Aria," Byron said, attempting to comfort her as he placed his hand on top of her hand.

Aria sharply pulled her hand away and sat there glaring at him, "you're delusional," was all she said, as she returned her focus to outside her window.

* * *

><p>"Veronica," Ella spoke into her phone, now back in the hospital, "you know what we were talking about yesterday? We need to start all of that immediately; Byron just took her to Iceland," Ella said, unable yet to reveal her emotions to herself, let alone her friend. Fortunately Veronica Hastings was a friend; otherwise this 5am phone call would have been extremely unwelcomed.<p>

Veronica sighed before she scoffed through an unsurprised laugh. "Good old Byron, hey? Okay Ella; I'll get on top of this straight away. It's my number one priority," Veronica said as she hung up her phone. Ella took a shaky breath as she put down the phone, hoping this would be the start of getting her child back in her arms.

* * *

><p>The next few days consisted of Ezra, Ella and Mike doing nothing but trying to find a way to get Aria back; thinking of different avenues they could get her back; though all concluded to be ineffective for reality. Ezra had taken Ella back to the hospital the day Byron had taken Aria, as she had to go back for her physical therapy. She wasn't well enough to be out of hospital. Surprisingly though, hospital at the moment was the last place she wanted to be. Though she knew pushing herself when she wasn't ready; chasing them around Iceland would slow down her recovery.<p>

* * *

><p>Ella as a friend, someone who understood his pain exactly, was helping Ezra get through the difficult days. He would visit Ella in the hospital and they would talk, and quickly became very fond of their friendship. Though both wished Aria was there with them. There was often silence between Ezra and Ella; and they could always tell when the other was thinking about her. Usually though, their suspicions were confirmed as one removed a tear from their own cheek, or their eyes were red and watering without them even being aware of it. Byron had ruined both of their lives; ripped both of their souls into two. No one else knew exactly what they were feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was by himself in Ella's apartment; though he had locked himself in Aria's bedroom. He sat in the middle of her floor, the white blanket wrapped around him. Ezra checked in on him every few days until Ella was out of the hospital, dropping off food from the supermarket, usually leaving some right in front of him, hoping he'd continue to eat through his grieving. Neither Ezra nor Mike knew what to say to the other to attempt to comfort; both were missing her. Nothing else was important enough to be made audible against that pain that shared loss. Ezra usually went and sat on Aria's bed, taking in moments of her around him; this room, what they had shared here; he observed photographs all around the walls of her smiling broadly. Her favourite books were left in the corner of her room.<p>

"I'll see you soon, Mike," Ezra said flatly as he went to leave about an hour after he had come over, to which Mike did not reply.

As he went to leave, the picture of 'baby Aria' when she was about 4 caught his attention again. He picked it up and held it in both hands as he began to cry again. Uncontrollable, unashamed, a man who was broken tears. He kept the photograph in his hand as he left to go back to his apartment, or as Aria had called it, their 'home'. With the reminder of the love of his life, what their baby could look like; Ezra began the journey home. Again going to sleep without Aria by his side.

* * *

><p>"Aria, you have to come and eat something. This isn't good for the baby," Byron pleaded with a freshly cooked breakfast on day three of them being in Iceland.<p>

Aria scoffed as she entered the lounge room to join Byron. She had hardly eaten anything since they had arrived; she had been in such depression. Unfortunately though, he was right about something; her and Ezra's baby had to eat.

Aria sat down next to Byron at the small, square dining table. He had positioned their plates so they were close, however Aria immediately noticed this unwanted invasion into her personal space, grabbed her plate, and shifted it a foot further away from Byron, before she began to eat.

Byron sighed as he drummed his knife and fork slightly on the glass table, letting a noticeable ding fill his and Aria's shared silence. Aria's head remained down, staring at her plate; not moving her focus towards Byron's direction for anything. Byron clenched his jaw as he stared at her; not-eating, hair unwashed in three days, complexion grey, eyes not-sparkling.

"Eat," Byron said at a raised volume, which startled Aria into shoving the eggs and bacon into her mouth.

Byron smiled slightly to himself, though it was strained, before he resumed eating his breakfast meal.

"We're going to see our new school today," Byron said cheerily. 'Our school' was all Aria heard, as she discovered even more time she would be being watched and spied on by Byron. She sighed, before eating more of her food. Nothing else was on her mind at the moment; her stomach remembered what it was like to have food which she had deprived herself of for days; her body wasn't letting her stop, nor was the baby.

* * *

><p>Notinyourlifetimehoney- Thank you for the idea of Mrs Hastings as the lawyer! :)<p>

**THANK YOU READERS FOR REVIEWING! I'm so flattered you all took the time to review! And even more new people reviewed, which is wonderful! Though I am curious; if I've written 21 chapters; why are some of you only saying hi now? I know many of you are reading, and rarely reviewing; so please leave a review! Reviews inspire and encourage me, as I'm sure they do with every writer.**

**Thank you to all who say you love the story! I can't tell you just how much that means to me. Seriously, it means more than I could say! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. And what do you think will happen? Take care, peace out ~St0ryTeller **

**Ps. I'll update soon; sorry for the delay this time. More reviews= quicker the update, just sayinnn…. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

_Aria sat down next to Byron at the small, square dining table. He had positioned their plates so they were close, however Aria immediately noticed this unwanted invasion into her personal space, grabbed her plate, and shifted it a foot further away from Byron, before she began to eat._

_Byron sighed as he drummed his knife and fork slightly on the glass table, letting a noticeable ding fill his and Aria's shared silence. Aria's head remained down, staring at her plate; not moving her focus towards Byron's direction for anything. Byron clenched his jaw as he stared at her; not-eating, hair unwashed in three days, complexion grey, eyes not-sparkling._

_"Eat," Byron said at a raised volume, which startled Aria into shoving the eggs and bacon into her mouth._

_Byron smiled slightly to himself, though it was strained, before he resumed eating his breakfast meal._

_"We're going to see our new school today," Byron said cheerily. 'Our school' was all Aria heard, as she discovered even more time she would be being watched and spied on by Byron. She sighed, before eating more of her food. Nothing else was on her mind at the moment; her stomach remembered what it was like to have food which she had deprived herself of for days; her body wasn't letting her stop, nor was the baby._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven months later.<strong>_

"Ezra," a small voice whispered into the phone.

"Aria, my God. How are you?" Ezra responded completely surprised, and so grateful that she had called. They hadn't spoken, not once, since Aria was dragged from his grasp seven months ago. He slowly began to feel whole, normal again; this all from simply hearing her voice.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine," Aria said before she sobbed into the phone. "I've seen our baby. God, I wish you had been there with me," she cracked as Ezra mirrored her emotions on his end of the phone. Aria could hear Ezra's cries through the phone also, and it broke her heart.

"This is the first time I've been able to get to a phone. I'm in the principal's office; they think I'm calling home here. This bill will be a shock," she said with a soft laugh.

"Oh, you're brilliant," Ezra remarked as a grin overcame Aria's face.

"When can you get me out of here," Aria asked blankly, hoping he had an answer.

"Mrs Hastings has got the wheels turning; it's taking longer than she thought. But you're turning 18 in 3 days. Legally, you can leave in 3 days. Ella has paid for a ticket departing 10am on your birthday from Iceland. It's pre-purchased and you can just show your ID and passport to collect the ticket. You just need to escape Byron. Could you do that do you think?" He asked desperately.

Aria laughed. For the first time in eight months, she was laughing in relief. "Oh, thank God," Aria said before she continued. "I have a friend here who won't mind skipping school that day and driving me to the airport. I'll just have to leave my stuff behind, or Byron will be suspicious."

Aria's mind quickly clicked over. "Ezra, we'll be together for when our baby is born," she laughed softly as she smiled into the phone. He wiped his eyes from the tears which had collected as he smiled, his face red from the emotions he was currently feeling.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ezra asked excitedly. He had hoped he'd have her back in his arms before the birth, but hadn't allowed himself to think about it too much; the pain if he missed it would have gutted him beyond words.

"A girl," she immediately responded excitedly, as he screamed in happiness, making Aria move the phone from her head a little.

"Oh that's so wonderful. She'll be stunning like her mum," he told her honestly as Aria blushed.

"Aria, I'm going to see you in just 4 days," he responded, sounding as excited as a child at Disneyland. "This has been the worst 7 months of my life. I wanted to be with you through all this, look after you and the baby. I feel like I've let you down," Ezra admitted as his head lowered in shame.

"No, no, no," Aria responded quickly. "You and Ella were trying to help with Mrs Hastings. Sometimes, things just take longer than expected. But I know you both must have been trying, and I'm so grateful for that. My turning 18 so soon means I'm free anyway, and I can't wait to be in your arms," she spoke softly, clearing a lone tear from her cheek.

"I can't wait either, my Aria. I want that more than anything. I love you, have a safe flight."

"Love you too, you better be there to pick me up at the airport," she responded with a laugh. "Bye," she said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Aria sighed a huge breath of relief as she smiled, and began to rub her stomach.

"You're going to see daddy soon. And baby, he's missed you so much," she said with a snuffle as she slightly shook her head to clear her tears. "Just a few more days, and we'll be home," she said as she pushed open the principal's door and joined the rest of the school in the foyer for lunchtime.

* * *

><p>That night, Aria struggled to maintain the same attitude that she had carried for the last seven months, as to not throw Byron off about the plan that was in place.<p>

Truth was she was relieved and excited for the first time since she'd been here. She had a feeling, though she was trying not to smile and make her emotions too obvious, that Byron was still able to read her more than she wanted him to.

Byron was still quite pleased with himself, having gotten Aria away from a _hideous monster_ in his eyes. He thought he had done his good deed for the year, and his smugness, arrogance and complete lack for reality made Aria sick sometimes.

Byron and Aria sat on the couch of their lounge room, watching reruns of Friends on DVD. A show that always reminded them of home, the comfort given by this show was a staple for them in Iceland.

Though this time, as they sat together on the couch, Aria was laughing along; completely relaxed and into the show. Byron turned his head to her and smiled as Aria felt his eyes on her, and turned her head to meet his eyes while she was smiling. Byron's smile grew even more. "I knew you'd settle in, that you'd see this was the right decision," Byron said as he tapped her knee briefly.

"Hmm," Aria responded with a tight closed-mouth smile as her eyebrows rose, giving Byron the answer he was hoping for, as he turned back to watch friends happily. 'Yet again, his blurred vision is keeping him from seeing reality,' Aria thought happily, as her attention returned to the television again, ' this time though, it's working in my favour'.

* * *

><p>Today was the day, Aria was 18 years old. She woke up about 7am and pushed the blankets off of her, before she walked out to her and Byron's living room. Byron screamed "Happy Birthday" as Aria forced a convincing smile as he walked quickly towards her. "Happy Birthday, Aria," he said as he kissed his cheek, before he shoved a huge pancake breakfast in front of her. "You and the baby deserve that," he said with a smile as the phone rang. Byron went and grabbed the phone.<p>

"Oh, Ella. How did you find us?" Byron asked nervously.

"Relax, I'm still in the States. I just called to wish our daughter happy birthday. But I have to run along Byron, now that I've been out of hospital for 4 months, I still have to go to quite a few appointments. Pass my love on to Aria, won't you? Okay, bye," Ella said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Byron was completely puzzled by the phone call. 'Why hadn't Ella wanted to talk to Aria?' He would have thought she would have insisted. 'Oh well,' he thought as he went to tell Aria who called.

"Oh, that's nice," Aria responded simply, as she went back to her pancakes.

Byron's suspicions grew, but he didn't have time for that now. "Aria, I have to go into work early. Can you get Megan to take you to school?" Megan was the one good friend Aria had made while she was here. She was also the friend who had agreed to drive Aria to the airport in a few hours.

"Sure, I'll just get her to swing past and pick me up on her way to school. Done," Aria said happily, as Byron started to head towards the door.

"Right, so, I'll see you at school?"

"Yep, see you then," Aria replied as she smiled at him.

'She really has come a long way,' he thought as he closed the door, leaving Aria by herself.

Aria quickly jumped up and began arranging her bags. She grabbed her handbag, made sure that it had her passport, license, all the important things she'd need in carry on. She, with Byron gone, was able to bring her suitcase. She ripped it out of her closet, letting out a slight gasp as she did. She had to remember how pregnant she was as she tried to do this quickly. She began throwing everything in sight into her bag; pictures, all her clothes, books; everything. She had enough money to cover the carry on that she had withdrawn from Pennsylvania before she left. She drew her phone from her bag and texted Megan that there had been a slight change to their plan.

"I'll be there in 20," was all Megan replied, before Aria resumed packing her suitcase.

* * *

><p>"Girl you owe me, with like, free holidays to America whenever I want," Megan said as Aria opened the door, before Megan threw her arms around Aria.<p>

"Well, I don't know about the whole trip being free; but we'll hook you up with somewhere to stay," Aria said enthusiastically as she brought Megan to the suitcase.

"I'm really sorry to ask you, but could you get that for me? I think it's too heavy for me in this state," Aria responded with her hand on her stomach.

"Of course," Megan replied. "I would have insisted anyway," she said as she began dragging the suitcase out of the apartment as Aria followed, closing the door behind her. Megan then carried the suitcase down to her car as Aria followed walked next to her.

"Now, I want pictures of this little one as she grows up, okay?" Megan said as Aria smiled.

"Of course! You're coming over to meet her too!"

"Oh, I would LOVE that," Megan replied as they got into her car.

Not 20 minutes later, they had arrived at the airport. Megan helped Aria with the suitcase as they went in and found where Ella had had her pre-purchased ticket left. Megan asked for a trolley for Aria's bag as Aria got her ticket from the lady behind the desk. They met in the centre of the space, before Megan put Aria's bag on the trolley, and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, you gorgeous little American girl," Megan said tearing before she pulled Aria back from her torso. "And you better keep in touch," she choked out as Aria kissed her cheek.

"Of course I will, you're an aunt to this little one. I'll see you soon," Aria said before giving Megan one more hug. She then gripped her trolley and began pushing it away.

"Have a safe flight," Megan yelled as Aria turned and smiled, before continuing on.

Aria found her seat on the plane and sat down, before taking a large breath. Byron was going to lose it, but that could be dealt with later. Right now, she was on her way home.

* * *

><p><strong>You're all so kind, and so incredibly awesome! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!<strong>

**And if you're interested, I've just started a second story '****When You Know It's Meant To Be****' which you can find on my account. Please know though,**** this will be rated M for a reason****. I'd love if you went and checked it out and let me know what you thought of the first chapter! That will be the story I continue on with after this one concludes.**

**Bless, and take care ~St0ryTeller x x**


	24. Chapter 24

_Not 20 minutes later, they had arrived at the airport. Megan helped Aria with the suitcase as they went in and found where Ella had had her pre-purchased ticket left. Megan asked for a trolley for Aria's bag as Aria got her ticket from the lady behind the desk. They met in the centre of the space, before Megan put Aria's bag on the trolley, and pulled her in for a tight hug._

_"I'm going to miss you, you gorgeous little American girl," Megan said tearing before she pulled Aria back from her torso. "And you better keep in touch," she choked out as Aria kissed her cheek._

_"Of course I will, you're an aunt to this little one. I'll see you soon," Aria said before giving Megan one more hug. She then gripped her trolley and began pushing it away._

_"Have a safe flight," Megan yelled as Aria turned and smiled, before continuing on._

_Aria found her seat on the plane and sat down, before taking a large breath. Byron was going to lose it, but that could be dealt with later. Right now, she was on her way home._

* * *

><p>Aria walked along the corridors of the airport, pushing her suitcase on a trolley one of the nice assistants had assisted her with. There were people all around her, reuniting with loved one. People of all ages were hugging and kissing and laughing with each other; or simply standing back clasping their loved one's face in their hands, taking in every detail. Aria smiled softly occasionally as she continued to walk, observing the love of everyone around her. She was searching for someone, and the height she had been blessed with didn't exactly help when it came to searching through crowds of people.<p>

"Aria," a soft male voice whispered from behind her, making her spin around immediately. Ezra stood there just staring at her as his eyes wept. Aria's eyes mirrored his, and were slightly larger than normal; making it all the more clearer just how in love she was with this man.

Ezra clasped his hands delicately on her cheeks, before they kissed for the first time in seven months. It was feverish, hungry, adoring as they drew themselves closer to each other; attempting to capture seven months of missed memories in just one kiss. They pulled apart when their lungs gave them no choice, before Ezra finally let himself look at her stomach. His eyes met Aria's and they both smiled as more tears fell. His hands fell either side of her stomach as he fell to his knees and kissed the enormous baby bump repeatedly. This was their child, his child; and he was so grateful to be there at that moment, with Aria, and what was soon to be the most adored child in the world.

He stood again to bring Aria into his arms. "You ready to go home," he said as she pulled back from their hug and smiled at him.

"You have no idea," Aria replied, before the woman behind her caught her attention.

"MUM," Aria screamed as she picked up her pace and threw herself into Ella's arms, while avoiding the baby bump, of course.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry we couldn't get you back sooner," Ella sobbed as she held Aria tightly in her arms.

"In less than a month, I'll be grandma Ella," Ella cried and giggled as she held onto Aria's hands and held their arms out, so she could look at her bump.

"You've been going to all the appointments you're meant to? Everything's fine and everything?" Ella asked, her mum auto drive kicking in.

"Everything's fine, but I was hoping to get an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Craig. She was who I had before I left, so I think I should go back to her," Aria said simply as the girls intertwined their arms as they walked out of the airport. Ezra wasn't far behind them, pushing the trolley with Aria's bag atop of it carefully.

"What are we going to do about Byron? He's going to lose it. Possibly kill me, in that order." Aria stated to her mother as Ezra came up beside her to join the conversation.

"Aria, will you move in with me?" Ezra asked as Aria excitedly threw her head to face him.

"Of course I will. Ella, do you mind me flying the coup?" Aria asked as she turned back to Ella, tapping her hand as she did.

"I'll miss you, but of course you should, if you want to of course. If you think about it, Byron doesn't know where Ezra lives; you'll be safe there," Ella smiled at Aria who smiled in return.

"Baby, we're going to live with daddy now," Aria spoke to her stomach as they all laughed. Aria smiled then shrugged her shoulders. "I talk to her a lot. We went through all this together. You're going to have to get used to it you two," she poked fun while she giggled.

"I'm just so glad to have you back. I've missed you more than I can say," Ezra told Aria as they walked with their eyes locked on each other as they smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Ezra spoke slowly as he got Aria's suitcase set down in his apartment. After the stairs, that heavy suitcase had proven difficult for him, and he was truly glad to have it down now. Aria came behind him laughing adoringly, noticing him try and 'keep cool', even though he was in agony. "I appreciate it, honey," Aria said kissing him again as he hands ran through his hair.<p>

"If this is my reward, I'll do whatever you want," he said laughing. "I love you so much," he said as they took their hands in each other's and walked to the couch. Ezra gestured for Aria to take up the majority of the couch, putting her feet up and to get comfortable. He sat in the smaller place that was left next to her. Aria's engagement ring was still on her finger, and he smiled as he looked at it lovingly, before meeting her eyes. Her eyes read that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I was thinking we get married in a few years, when our little angel can be our flower girl," Aria said as Ezra smiled.

"I think that sounds perfect. But the more important question; will she be throwing confetti or rose petals or glitter?" Ezra posed, making such a small detail the most dramatic moment of their lives.

"Hmmm," Aria said, playing along before she smiled. "We'll ask her," she said simply, enjoying being here again with him. Happy.

* * *

><p>There were numerous loud smashes against Ezra's apartment door.<p>

"I know you've got her, I know you've got my daughter," Byron boomed from the other side of the door.

Aria and Ezra attempted to communicate silently, with absolutely no luck as they ended up flapping their hands at each other, agreeing to give up on that form of communication.

Aria nodded at Ezra before he walked closer to the door.

"Byron, she is an adult now. Before, she couldn't leave you. She could however leave you the moment she turned 18. Please leave, we don't want to have to call the police."

"Ezra, I swear, if you don't open this door I'm kicking it in," Ezra threatened which made Aria jump up off the couch and grab Ezra's phone. She dialled emergency and asked for the police as she locked herself in Ezra's bathroom, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

There were two door-splitting cracks appearing in Ezra's door as Byron repeated to throw his shoulder into it from the other side. Byron stood back and gave it one final kick in before he charged into Ezra's apartment, searching for Aria frantically. When Byron couldn't see her, he turned back around to Ezra fuming. Ezra imagined steam coming out of his ears, which wouldn't have been a large jump due to the red-kettle colour of Byron's face.

"What have you done with her?" Byron accused, like Ezra was some sort of disgusting creep.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. She's fine now she's back in this country. You had no right to take her away. You think you did her a favour? You're mad! That stress while she is pregnant; you should be ashamed of yourself. I'll never be a father like you," Ezra spluttered, then taking a moment, shocked at the words that had just escaped from his mouth. Byron edged closer to Ezra, getting ready to take him on.

The police charged in then and observed Byron taking that step in, not Ezra. They dove in and grabbed Byron's wrists and handcuffed him, while another officer asked Ezra if he was alright and where the young woman who called was. Ezra was too in shock to speak, so he just pointed towards his locked bathroom door.

"Miss, it's the police. Your father has been arrested. It's safe now," she spoke kindly, prompting Aria to open the door and get up off the floor where she had been sitting with the officer's help.

"Are you and your baby okay? Would you like to go to the hospital?" she asked, observing Aria in pain as she clutched her stomach. Ezra noticed Aria's pain as his eyes shot open wide and he darted immediately across his apartment to check how she was.

Aria took a few deep breaths before looking at Ezra, and then the officer again, "Yes, an ambulance please," Aria said terrified as Ezra wrapped his arm around her while holding one of her hands for support. They didn't know if she was going into labour, or a result of Byron causing her stress. They were about to find out.

Not 5 minutes later, the ambos ran into the apartment ad helped Aria down to the ambulance. Ezra followed behind, leaving the police in his apartment. He had nothing particularly valuable in there anyway, and they were observing the scene to find out what had happened. "My cell number is on the fridge," Ezra told the police. "Let me know if you want to ask me questions or something," he told the lady as she nodded, understanding he clearly had more on his mind at the present time.

Aria was placed in the ambulance and Ezra followed her, holding her hand in his own.

"I'm scared," Aria sobbed as he began stroking the hair off of her face. "I just want her to be okay," Aria spluttered as Ezra placed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you both, I love you both more than anything; you are my world," he mumbled next to her ear as he also began to cry, as Aria's hand held the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>More new people are finding the story! That is SO COOL! And thank you for your kind words everyone! You're all so fabulous, and encourage me more than you know. Truth be told, if you all hadn't been so encouraging, I wouldn't still be writing. Nor would I have decided this is the profession I want to follow. I'm serious; by doing this story, I've decided what I'm going to do with my life. I owe you guys that. <strong>

**Enough soppy stuff, please review! :) Hope you're all getting excited for Christmas (or whatever you celebrate/don't celebrate..)Take care! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

_Not 5 minutes later, the ambos ran into the apartment ad helped Aria down to the ambulance. Ezra followed behind, leaving the police in his apartment. He had nothing particularly valuable in there anyway, and they were observing the scene to find out what had happened. "My cell number is on the fridge," Ezra told the police. "Let me know if you want to ask me questions or something," he told the lady as she nodded, understanding he clearly had more on his mind at the present time._

_Aria was placed in the ambulance and Ezra followed her, holding her hand in his own._

_"I'm scared," Aria sobbed as he began stroking the hair off of her face. "I just want her to be okay," Aria spluttered as Ezra placed his lips to her forehead._

_"I love you both, I love you both more than anything; you are my world," he mumbled next to her ear as he also began to cry, as Aria's hand held the back of his head._

* * *

><p>It had been 20 minutes, the longest 20 minutes of Ezra's life. He was pacing up and down an area of floor in the hospital about 10 feet by 6 feet under the blaring hospital lights. As soon as the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, he was ushered away from Aria who was taken into the room next to which Ezra was pacing so furiously. He hadn't heard anything, not at all. His only indication of what was going on came every 5 minutes, when more doctors rushed into the room, or some inside the room ran out. He didn't know why they were running; if something was terribly wrong on the other side of those doors, or if he was overanalysing routine events; he didn't trust his judgement right now. All he knew was Aria, and their baby girl were in there, without him. In pain, he didn't know. God, he hoped they weren't in pain and sent a prayer above that that wasn't the case.<p>

Ezra was finally mentally drained from his worrying and pacing, and he crashed on the seat next to where he was pacing, clearing his throat slightly as he did so. He adjusted his position on the seat so his back was pushed up against the back of the seat, helping keep him upright. He sighed loudly before he removed his phone from his pocket, and immediately texted Ella what was happening. He probably should have done that earlier, but he was obviously distracted. His hair and clothing were dishevelled, though his care-percentage on that was an accurate 0. He wiped his fingers over his eyes again, brushing old and new tears to the sides of his face, before he harshly rubbed his face with his hand, frustrated and terrified.

The elevator door across from Ezra dinged signalling people were about to exit, making Ezra look up curiously. He needed to distract himself from this moment, he had to be alert when Aria needed him. Out of the elevator exited a young woman in a wheelchair, being pushed Ezra assumed by her partner as she cradled their newborn child. The mother was brushing the child's cheek with her finger smiling brightly; the father's expression matched his partner's as he smiled down at the two of them as they walked past Ezra. In that moment, Ezra felt his heart shutter. He felt completely alone.

"Mr. Fitz," a young girl said as she came out from the doors next to Aria; the doors to the room where Aria was.

Ezra shot to his feet a bit uneasily as he walked towards her. "Yes," he said quickly, desperate for what she was about to say.

"Aria is fine, the baby is fine. There was a concerning period there for a while; but they've gotten through the worst of it. The baby should be here soon; her contractions are getting closer together," she spoke efficiently towards Ezra who nodded throughout her talking.

"Alright, um… can I see Aria?" He asked with a stressed facial expression, his eyes pained.

"You can. Aria asked me to get you," the nurse said with a soft smile, as Ezra's face too lit up with a soft, grateful smile. Ezra nodded definitively at the nurse, who took that as her cue to lead him into the room as he followed.

"Hi," Aria squeaked as she looked up slightly from the bed to see Ezra come into the room.

"Hey," he replied as he rushed to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand, which he held tightly while he kissed her hairline.

"How are you? You okay? Are you in any pain?" Ezra rambled out as Aria shook her head.

"Uhh, yeah," Aria said with a laugh, "But that's expected with the contractions. I'm no longer in pain from before," Aria responded with a tight smile, as beads of sweat continued to sit on her forehead. "That was terrifying though, something about the baby's heart rate, which is now under control again so it's all fine. I wish you could have been here with me," Aria sadly reflected as Ezra stroked her forehead and hair with his hand.

"I'm here now, I'm with you through this," he said assuring her as she smiled fully with closed lips in response.

"Did you have an epidural?" Ezra asked, conscious of the tremendous pain she was about to endure otherwise.

"I didn't, no," Aria replied as Ezra began to panic a little as his eyes grew terrified. "I want it to be a natural birth, all the pain that goes along with it, it's fine if we get our baby," Aria replied smiling through her already tired state, as Ezra smiled largely and agreed with what she had decided as he kissed her forehead while she briefly closed her eyes in response.

"Ready to be a daddy?" Aria asked in a slightly flirty tone as Ezra smiled largely at her as his hand continued to touch her head. His eyes were watering as he nodded furiously.

"Yes, I'm ready," he responded as her eyes began watering too. Ezra stood and kissed her lips as her hand came up to hold his cheek as they both sobbed as they kissed, before they pulled back and smiled at each other as her hand touched the lines on his face.

"I'm going to hold your hand the whole way. I'll be here," Ezra said trying to reassure Aria as she smiled.

"I know you will, and just before we start; I want to apologise in advance for severely bruising your hand," she said laughing.

"Owwwwwwww," Aria screamed as the midwife ran towards her to see how she was going.

"Well, it looks like we're ready to get the show started, Aria. I'd like you to start pushing," the midwife spoke firmly, yet calmly.

Aria began to push as a strained scream launched from her throat. She threw her head forward into the push as Ezra gripped her hand tighter, his eyes petrified as he watched the woman he love in so much pain. He was the one who had to remain strong for her, yet watching this was agonising to him. It couldn't admire anyone any more than he did Aria right in this moment. He raised his hand to dab a damp face cloth on her forehead which had been handed to him by a nurse.

"And push," the midwife spoke again as Aria complied, her hand crushing Ezra's as he attempted to hide his wince of pain; in no way was he going to raise attention to his hand's pain when Aria was going through so much.

A soft gurgle filled the room as Aria sighed loudly and fell against the bed as Ezra nuzzled his face in her neck, kissing her shoulder as she smiled at his being there.

"Here you are," the nurse said as Aria and Ezra looked up to meet their little girl. A thick mop or dark hair already sat atop of her head, her eyes were giant, just like her parent's as she already began surveying her surroundings. She was alert and bright, you could already tell. And my God, she was perfect.

"Ezra, will you come and cut the umbilical cord," a nurse asked as she pushed the appropriate tool towards him. Ezra looked at Aria and smiled before going and cutting the cord. The baby was then taken away to get cleaned up while Ezra went and sat back down next to Aria.

"Never, I will never complain about any minute pain again," Ezra told Aria still breathless and in shock from everything that was unfolding around him as she laughed heartedly.

"You bet your arse you won't," she said laughing too, as she reached for his head and she kissed him tenderly.

"Ezra," the nurse said as he turned around. He stood up seeing she was gesturing his daughter towards him. He placed his arms under the nurse's as the whole weight of his daughter's tiny body was transferred into his arms. She stared straight up at Ezra as she gurgled, and Ezra simply, unashamedly began to cry. He then felt Aria's hand on his back comforting him while she sat up.

"Would you like to meet your mummy?" he spoke to the tiny girl as Aria's face grinned largely. She gestured he hands to Ezra's as he lent their daughter forward into Aria's arms.

"Hi Lily," Aria hummed excitedly as Ezra sat back down in his seat from earlier, wrapping one of his arms behind Aria's back. His other hand pushed the blanket away from their daughter's face slightly as they both stared at her in wonder.

"She is perfect. She is already so beautiful like you," Ezra spoke honestly as Aria threw her eyes to look at him while she cried.

"I love you so much," Aria sobbed as Ezra lent in, minding their daughter, and kissed Aria's lips briefly, but passionately.

Aria sighed as she looked at Lily while she spoke. "So close, I was so close to having this experience alone, without you," she said while holding Lily tighter in her arms. "I'm so grateful to be here with you, right now," Aria said gratefully.

"I am too, so grateful to have you home," he replied as he admired both of his girls as Aria pulled huge open smiles towards Lily, making her smile effortlessly.

Ezra's phone beeped. "It's Ella," Ezra looked up to Aria to tell her before he continued to read the text, which he then transposed out loud. "I hope Aria is alright, let me know what is happening. You should both know Byron is already out of custody, he was only kept there an hour, so keep an eye out," Ezra concluded reading as Aria let out a large, fearful sigh.

"It's okay, look, I'll just go and tell the desk he's not allowed near you, okay?" Ezra spoke while standing up as Aria nodded tightly.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, my little angel?" Aria spoke gently as she lightly bounced Lily in her arms. "Daddy says you look like me, but you have eyes just like him; they're beautiful," she said happily as Lily cooed.

Ezra then came back into the room. "I called Ella while I was there, told her she's a grandma and she should probably get herself down here," Ezra said with a laugh as he resumed his seat.

It was just the three of them in the room now, as they sat and enjoyed their moment.

"Lily Olivia Fitz," Aria spoke proudly as she looked at Ezra. Ezra lifted his hand to touch baby Lily's forehead while her huge eyes looked between her parents ever so slightly.

The door slammed open, launching Aria's eyes to the door, and Ezra to his feet in shock.

"What are you doing here," Ezra said firmly, waiting for the person standing in the doorway to reply.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p>

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS (or whatever your religious celebration is, or your non-religious 25****th**** of December is haha). Do we like the name Lily? I thought it was sweet and perfect for their little family! Thank you all so so much for sticking with this story. No drama this chapter, just happiness :)**

**And bless you if you read my comments! You're truly amazing, as you'll now know cause you would have just written what I wrote haha! **

**Take care all. Promise me safe and happy and wonderful celebrations over the festive season! xoxox**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you so SO much for every single review I received on the last chapter! One of the most reviews I've ever received on a single chapter!**_

_**I love hearing your thoughts, so I hope you review again after this chapter :)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know how beautiful you are, my little angel?" Aria spoke gently as she lightly bounced Lily in her arms. "Daddy says you look like me, but you have eyes just like him; they're beautiful," she said happily as Lily cooed.<em>

_Ezra then came back into the room. "I called Ella while I was there, told her she's a grandma and she should probably get herself down here," Ezra said with a laugh as he resumed his seat._

_It was just the three of them in the room now, as they sat and enjoyed their moment._

_"Lily Olivia Fitz," Aria spoke proudly as she looked at Ezra. Ezra lifted his hand to touch baby Lily's forehead while her huge eyes looked between her parents ever so slightly._

_The door slammed open, launching Aria's eyes to the door, and Ezra to his feet in shock._

_"What are you doing here," Ezra said firmly, waiting for the person standing in the doorway to reply._

* * *

><p>Ezra hesitantly walked towards the figure in the doorway. His face was puzzled and deeply disturbed by what he saw.<p>

"Mike?" Aria spoke shakily, "what happened?" she asked, her voice breaking into a panic. Mike slowly walked into the room, into clearer light so the state of his face became even more obvious to Aria and Ezra, who both gasped at the severity of his injuries.

"As soon as Byron got out, he came to Ella's looking for information about where you were, Aria," Mike spoke clearly, before taking an agonised breath while looking down at his fumbling hands. "He only saw me there. Ella wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't particularly want to speak to him, but he was starting to scream through the door; I thought allowing him in would help the situation," Mike said as his eyes streamed tears.

Aria couldn't remember too many times in life when she had seen her brother cry. She sat up with Lily in her arms and patted the edge of her hospital bed, telling Mike to sit down before continuing. Mike sat where Aria had gestured and Ezra went to get a cup of water for Mike from the jug on Aria's side table.

"So, I let him in; hoping to get him to calm, to leave without a fuss. Instead, he began asking me repeatedly where you were, where you both were, and when I refused to answer; he smacked me in the face repeatedly, as you can probably tell," Mike said sadly as he gestured towards his bruised and cut face as Aria grabbed his wrist gently, holding Lily in just one arm and supporting her against her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mike," Aria said sadly, in a lower voice as her and Mike stared at each other for a few moments.

"I was on the floor below in emergency," Mike began, "and Ella just texted me that you were here, and why you were here," Mike said happily, with a bright smile as he finally let his eyes fall on Lily's face. "So, I got here in about 4 minutes, I couldn't wait," Mike said honestly as Ezra and Aria looked at each other, grateful and happy looks across both of their faces.

"She is so beautiful, sis. Lily, did you say her name was?" Mike asked as Aria nodded her head at him.

"Yep, Lily Olivia. Here, Uncle Mike," Aria said gesturing Lily into Mike's arms.

Mike held her tightly, like she could break at any moment. His lips were parted in wonder as he stared at this amazing little person, her eyes already captivating everyone she met.

"Hi," Mike said through a sob as he began bouncing Lily, who was surprisingly calm for a newborn. She hardly stirred or cried since she had been born, a gift Aria was quite sure wouldn't last forever. Aria snuggled down in her bed more while Mike held Lily and Ezra stood nearby, just in case Lily began to cry.

"I'm your uncle Mike, and we are going to create hell for your parents when you're a bit older," Mike told Lily as Aria giggled against her blanket and Ezra laughed heartedly as he sat down in his seat. "Say when you're about 2, then the fun will really start. Pranks, you name it Lily," he said excitedly. Mike had clearly already planned on adopting Lily, and having a partner in crime against Aria.

"See, this will also be perfect, because when I'm home; I can set her up with tricks on the inside, this is great. Pranks just like from when we were kids Aria," he smiled at her as her smiled and eyes lifted immediately, remembering their epic childhood memories.

"Yeah, alright Mike," she said semi-giving him permission to recruit her daughter in his pranks while she laughed.

Mike's face shone as he gave Lily a kiss on the forehead. "Love you baby," he said as he placed Lily in Ezra's arms.

"I should get back, the doctor didn't know I left. I have to stay overnight for observation, to make sure Byron didn't damage anything," he said truthfully.

"Love to all, see ya," he said casually as he began closing the door, "Oh, and she's perfect sis, love you," he said straight to Aria.

"Love you too Mike, now rest up!" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, you too," he said winking as he closed the door completely.

"Ahh hi," Aria and Ezra heard two people say happily from the other side of the door before an indistinct conversation was had. Their conversation then went silent, before a few knocks rung from Aria's door.

"Come in," Aria said with caution. The door opened immediately.

"Ella," Aria screamed as Ella came through the door.

"Where's my granddaughter?" She excitedly asked before she saw Lily in Ezra's arms and screamed as she began walking towards them. Her excited scream made Ezra jump, and Aria began laughing at his shock; he'd clearly zoned out staring at Lily and missed Ella coming in at all. He put Lily in Ella's arms as his open, nervous eyes looked at Aria, still attempting to recover from the shock and Aria's laughter grew louder. His hands were still shaking in response to the sudden scream. He needed sleep desperately.

"Ezra, you need to get some sleep. You look as tired as me hon, go home and have a sleep," Aria said compassionately as Ezra's legs sleepily shook slightly.

His smile was soft and exhausted. "It's okay; I don't want to leave you. I'll just sleep in the chair," he said as he slowly walked and collapsed into the chair. Ella took her post on Aria's bed, exactly where Mike had sat earlier.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" she asked her granddaughter, who began blowing tiny bubbles out of the corner of her mouth.

Ella laughed as she turned seriously to Aria.

"I think you should get a restraining order against Byron honey. I should have suggested it a long time ago. But the fact that now he's getting physical with his own son, I don't trust him at all near this little angel…" Ella trailed off, remembering she didn't know the baby's name.

"Lily, Lily Olivia," Aria told her mother who "aww'd" in response.

"That's perfect," she smiled before adjusting her arms around Lily.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing, mum," Aria simply replied before adjusting the blankets on her bed tighter around her body.

Ella tightly smiled in response, before choosing to move on. "I'm so proud of you honey, congratulations to you and Ezra," Ella said, gesturing her head down towards Lily in her arms.

"Thanks mum," Aria tiredly spoke. "Would you mind holding her for a while, maybe getting her to sleep? I need sleep," Aria spoke with a slur as she let her head fall on the pillow.

Ella just smiled in response, before she slowly paced the room with Lily, pulling faces and bouncing her ever so slightly. Grandma and granddaughter were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>4 days later<strong>

"Ezra, come on," Aria said standing at the door of their apartment with Lily in her arms. It was absolutely freezing out, storms abound, and Aria wanted to get Lily into the warm.

"I'm trying, but, do you know how hard it is to carry 6 bags of yours and not lose the car keys," Ezra pleaded as Aria smiled at him.

"Oh, there they are," Aria pointed to the floor below a blue bag, before Ezra knelt down and retrieved them immediately. He pushed the key into the lock before turning and smiling at Aria like 'finally got it', to which she also calmly smiled.

"Tomorrow, we go and arrange the restraining order," Aria confirmed with Ezra as their door swung open. A red flash immediately caught Ezra's attention on the message machine, as Aria went to put Lily in the crib near opposite the bed that Ezra had assembled over the last few days.

"It's Byron. Ella informed me you're planning on getting a restraining order against me? She said it as a threat when I wouldn't leave, so I don't know if it's true," he said before scoffing into the phone angrily. "If you do that, I'm going to go to the police with a nice little piece of information of my own," Byron threatened before he hung up the phone.

Ezra's eyes opened wide in terror as they met Aria's, the same expression on her face. Lily was in the crib, tucked up in her blanket. Aria immediately chose to change her facial expression to calmer as her hands mirrored a 'calming' gesture towards Ezra.

"He's just playing. What could he possibly tell them?" She said attempting to comfort her fiancé as her arms snaked around his waist. Ezra smiled with closed lips at the flawless girl whose body was up against his, as his two hands delicately touched her cheeks.

"Our family's home," Aria simply stated with complete happiness, making Ezra's smile turn into a toothy grin. Aria admired how adorable he was in that moment, so proud and so happy of his family.

Ezra bent down and passionately kissed Aria's lips, not holding anything back. She kissed him the same way as her hands moved up and down his ribs. They broke apart and looked at each other, realising an obvious floor with their daughter's crib being not 5 feet from their bed.

Ezra happily sighed as he looked between the beds. "We need a bigger place," he told Aria, making her laugh in agreeance.

* * *

><p>"Right Aria, just sign here and here and your restraining order against Byron M Montgomery is official and legal," A kind woman behind the desk spoke. Aria quickly signed away before looking at the woman again as she slid the paper back to her.<p>

"After what you've told us, we have no hesitation granting this restraining order for 6 months. Please come back on this date if you want us to re-evaluate and possibly extend the order," the lady told Aria as she lid a form over to her.

"Thank you," Aria said tucking the piece of paper in her bag.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Ezra asked as Aria walked into the apartment. Ezra was holding Lily in his arms and rocking her calmly, before he walked to give Aria a tender kiss on the lips.<p>

"Fine, thanks. Everything is good. We've got 6 months definitely, so that's wonderful."

Ezra smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He grabbed Aria's hand with his hand that wasn't primarily supporting Lily, and sat down on the couch with Aria. The three of them curled up with each other, occasionally kissing each other on the forehead or cheek; their family was safe, together and happy; finally.

* * *

><p>"Rosewood police station, how can I help you?" A lovely lady responded on the other end of the phone.<p>

"I'd like to report an incident of child abuse I was witness to," Byron told her in a sad voice.

The lady paused and sighed on the other end of the line. "Sir, who is it you would like to report?"

"Ezra Fitz, for the abuse of his daughter" Byron spoke firmly. "This is his address."

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p>

**Hahaa I know 'Christmas spirit', huh? I hope you all had/ are having a wonderful day with your families, or whatever you're doing. Be grateful for what you've got, and the health of your loved ones. And enjoy it all, every moment. **

**And just so we're clear, obviously Ezra didn't put a hand on Lily; Byron's just clutching at straws. One person's word against another ;)**

**Please review! Make that your Christmas present to me ;) ~St0ryTeller xox**


	27. Chapter 27

_"How'd it go?" Ezra asked as Aria walked into the apartment. Ezra was holding Lily in his arms and rocking her calmly, before he walked to give Aria a tender kiss on the lips._

_"Fine, thanks. Everything is good. We've got 6 months definitely, so that's wonderful."_

_Ezra smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He grabbed Aria's hand with his hand that wasn't primarily supporting Lily, and sat down on the couch with Aria. The three of them curled up with each other, occasionally kissing each other on the forehead or cheek; their family was safe, together and happy; finally._

_"Rosewood police station, how can I help you?" A lovely lady responded on the other end of the phone._

_"I'd like to report an incident of child abuse I was witness to," Byron told her in a sad voice._

_The lady paused and sighed on the other end of the line. "Sir, who is it you would like to report?"_

_"Ezra Fitz, for the abuse of his daughter" Byron spoke firmly. "This is his address."_

* * *

><p>"Chocolate, really?" Ezra asked Aria while they snuggled on their couch. Lily had been asleep for the last 40 minutes, so they had taken the opportunity to have a breath. Aria held her back against Ezra's stomach, his arms wrapped around her tightly.<p>

"Why, what's wrong with chocolate?" Aria asked with a playful glare, staring straight at his face as he smiled slightly at her response.

"Well I mean, there are so many different types of ice-cream," Ezra began as Aria began laughing softly towards him.

Ezra's face looked down at hers with a huge smile, without him bothering to finish what he was saying as he just watched her laugh. He licked his top lip in the smile before recommencing his point.

"There's more fancy flavours, like…" he started as Aria opened her eyes and pursed her lips mockingly at him, ready to crack into laughter.

"Rainbow ice-cream," he said laughing as she too began laughing uncontrollably before Ezra nuzzled his lips into the hair behind her ear while she continued to laugh.

"And you can get rainbow ice-cream cones too. That's a whole new level of fancy," he concluded before Aria turned around in his arms and pulled herself up closer to his face with a smile. She placed the fingertips of her left hand on his cheek delicately. They shared a loving look before she softly plucked his lips with her own. They pulled back slightly to look in each other's eyes again; both sets of eyes were glossy. Aria's hand moved lower down the side of his face as his hand fell lower down her back. Aria deepened their kiss, their tongues caressed adoringly, with care; they had all the time in the world.

Ezra's hands moved to Aria's hips while Aria's hand lowered from Ezra's face to the inside of his shirt. She began exploring underneath his shirt-covered chest with her hand as he moaned in response, making Aria smile triumphantly.

"Hang on," Aria said as she jumped off of the couch, Ezra took a few moment more than expected to compute she had left. He rubbed his face as he tried to coax himself out of his current state, before he turned around to see what she was doing. She pulled out a room divide from next to the wardrobe cupboard, and she stretched it out to corner off Lily's crib from the rest of the apartment. Aria looked back at Ezra with a sparkle in her eye which immediately made him smile too, before she came back to the couch and put her knees either side of his him as she sat on his lap. Ezra pushed himself up so he was sitting more upright with her on his lap as his fingers brushed her earlobes before they resumed their heated kiss. Ezra's hand fumbled to find the bottom of her shirt before he tore it off of her, his hands then tracing her ribs softly. Aria then tore Ezra's shirt from his torso, before his hands resumed their place on her, her hands mirroring on his ribs.

They softly caressed and loved each other tenderly until they both sighed in united relief as they held each other unmoving on the couch, both of them coming back down to reality. Aria slowly pulled herself from Ezra's sweaty body before she kissed him one final time. Not 5 minutes later, after soft touches, they were both fast asleep; blissfully happy in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>5 hours later, around 4am, Aria and Ezra were woken by the shrill cries of Lily, who clearly wasn't happy. They both groaned before they groggily pulled themselves off of each other. Aria stood and put Ezra's shirt over her head before she went to tend to Lily, as Ezra slowly swung his feet back to the floor while he sat on the couch, his head in his hands as he ran his fingers through his hair. He then pushed himself off of the couch to see how his girls were going. He removed the divide completely away to the side, to see Aria bouncing Lily in her arms.<p>

"You hungry, baby girl?" Aria asked Lily, whose let out a small squeak in her mother's arms. Aria proceeded to sit on the corner of her and Ezra's bed and Ezra put a pillow under her arm that was cradling Lily, helping her prepare to feed Lily. Ezra quickly kissed Aria's lips before he walked over to the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea.

Ezra made a cup for himself, before he turned back to the girls and he started to walk to join them. Lily was still nuzzled against Aria's chest contently. Ezra went and sat next to Aria, and he put his hand on her back, which immediately began tracing a circular pattern. Aria immediately met Ezra's eyes and smiled at him with glossy eyes, before they both looked back at their daughter.

Ezra reached his index finger forward and stroked Lily's cheek while she continued to drink, he smiled as he stared at her face.

"This is perfect, isn't it?" Ezra asked, while Aria kept watch of Lily. "Well, I mean, if she had started to stir at 6am, I wouldn't have complained at all; but apart from the time, everything else right now is perfect," he smiled simply to himself, before he stared down at the cup of tea in his hands.

Aria stood and put Lily back in her cot, before sitting back down on the bed, and placing her hand on Ezra's knee.

"More sleep?" Aria asked wearily to Ezra, who nodded once in response. Ezra put his tea on the bedside table and they both crawled in. They motioned towards the centre of the bed and nuzzled up to each other.

"Goodnight baby," Aria said.

"Goodnight beautiful," he responded before falling asleep breathing in the beautiful fragrance of her hair that was against his nose.

* * *

><p>There were bangs against the front door of Aria and Ezra's apartment.<p>

Ezra slowly woke, believing the knock was in his dream, he wasn't sure if he was yet awake.

There were three more bangs, more aggressive this time as Aria woke to Lily's immediate loud cry. Ezra took note of the time; 7:30am as he pulled himself out of bed, grabbed his pyjama bottoms and walked to open the door. He turned back to see Aria only in his shirt still, bouncing Lily in her arms. He smiled softly before he opened the door.

"Police. We're here to investigate the reported child abuse of Lily Olivia Fitz by Ezra Fitz," the man stated before walking past Ezra towards Lily while another man pursed Ezra's wrists behind his back.

"Wait, what?" Ezra shouted in panic and terror as he looked at Aria, whose emotions were mirroring his.

"But, nothing has at all happened that was in anyway negligent or abusive towards this child. She's only a few days old, see," Aria said, gesturing Lily into the arms of the officer who had walked over to Aria and Lily. "She is fine, happy, not a mark on her," Aria spoke panicked and desperate, hoping they would understand she was telling the truth.

The policeman ran his eyes over Lily, agreeing with a tight smile that the young girl was indeed fine. His eyes met Aria's apologetically. "Nevertheless, this has been called in; we have to take Ezra to the police station. You and Lily are fine here. As far as I can see, she doesn't need to have a medical check-up; the child is fine. And may I say, she seems very happy and well loved," he said smiling at Aria, who smiled gratefully, understandingly, and was still yet to find pants in amongst all the commotion.

"Thank you. But, please make sure that is said to whoever is keeping my fiancé at the station when he gets there. This is a mistake…ba… Byron," Aria spoke as realisation washed over her and she looked at Ezra, whose face just shook knowing she was right on the money.

"Sorry," the officer next to Aria said to her as he put Lily back in her arms, and he went to assist Ezra and the other officer down to the police car.

Aria immediately put an again crying Lily in her crib and she got the home phone off its dock.

"VERONICA," Aria screamed down the phone.

* * *

><p>"Why am I always doing pro-bono for you?" Veronica said lightly, jokingly about 30 minutes later when she had finally arrived at the apartment. Aria had only been able to put on clothes and dab a wet cloth across her, unable to have a shower being the only eyes over Lily.<p>

Aria laughed slightly, though worry still plagued her voice.

"I know honey, I'm sorry; I shouldn't be making jokes," she said as she put her hand on top of Aria's before they sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"It was Byron, who says he has proof. He says he saw Ezra hit Lily across the face yesterday, 5pm, here in the apartment," Veronica read off a piece of paper in front of her.

Aria laughed heartedly before elaborating to Veronica.

"I had had a restraining order against him taken out at 3pm. He is such a moron!" Aria laughed as she flopped back against her chair in relief. "I haven't seen him since it was granted; so now everyone knows he is lying, or else, in a lot of trouble for 'breaking his restraining order'," Aria said bending her fingers in quotation marks at Veronica, who joined in Aria's laughing.

"Oh my God," Veronica sighed before they went back to the business of getting Ezra out.

* * *

><p>It had just turned 2pm on the same day, when the door of the apartment swung open. Ezra walked in relieved.<p>

"I was not made for prison, even for a few hours," he admitted as Aria ran and embraced him tightly. They pulled back and deeply kissed, as Ezra's hands clung to her lower back as she pulled him downwards to her height.

Veronica, who was certain Aria had forgotten that she was still there, smiled happily at the couple before reaching for her handbag that was resting on Ezra's couch.

"Alright kids, I'm outta here," Veronica said casually as she walked past them at the door. They both pulled apart and smiled gratefully to her. Ezra removed one hand from Aria's back and shook Veronica's hand.

"You are wonderful, thank you for everything you've done for us," he spoke truthfully, as Veronica tapped her other hand on top of Ezra's.

"I know you two, and I don't mind at all. Stay safe, and happy. Bye," she said with a smile.

"Bye," Aria and Ezra both called out as she stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

"Aria, I can't keep doing this," he spoke sadly.

"Wait, what? You can't keep doing what? This? Us?" Aria spoke immediately getting upset as she removed herself from Ezra's embrace.

"What? No, God, no. Not us," Ezra spoke panicked, realising that was exactly how it had come across.

"I mean Byron, constantly living in fear. A restraining order is not going to do anything," he admitted as Aria nodded in agreeance.

"I know, I know," she lowered her head and nodded while one of her hands brushed the back of her neck.

"So, what are you saying?" she said softly as she pushed herself back up to Ezra's torso, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What if we were to move? A small town, a new start? We need a bigger place now with Lily anyway," he said wiggling his eyebrows making Aria say 'Ah' in response as she got what he was saying.

"Yeah, I know. Yeah, a move would be nice! We could find a school for Lily, for you to teach at. Or even a university," she spoke excitedly.

"You want to do uni soon, right? That was your plan?" he asked her seriously.

"Yeah, I mean; of course I want to. I want to teach too. We should start investigating a nice place," she smiled as she lent up towards his lips again, kissing him tenderly.

"Indeed," he spoke before he placed his lips on hers again.

* * *

><p><strong>Last update for the year! See you in 2012 for more updates with the story! :)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am so grateful there appear to be such loyal readers who review every chapter. I never will object to anyone leaving a kind word, or three! :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Take care, and enjoy! :) ~St0ryTeller xox**


	28. Chapter 28

_"So, what are you saying?" she said softly as she pushed herself back up to Ezra's torso, and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"What if we were to move? A small town, a new start? We need a bigger place now with Lily anyway," he said wiggling his eyebrows making Aria say 'Ah' in response as she got what he was saying._

_"Yeah, I know. Yeah, a move would be nice! We could find a school for Lily, for you to teach at. Or even a university," she spoke excitedly._

_"You want to do uni soon, right? That was your plan?" he asked her seriously._

_"Yeah, I mean; of course I want to. I want to teach too. We should start investigating a nice place," she smiled as she lent up towards his lips again, kissing him tenderly._

_"Indeed," he spoke before he placed his lips on hers again._

"So what do you think?" Ezra asked Aria as she walked around the final property on their travels for the day.

They were in an older style house, which on the outside looked like the glorious white weatherboard house in 'The Notebook'. The inside of the house was even more perfect, Ezra thought. He had decided; he would love to live here, a small beachside home, just a few hours drive from Rosewood for Ella and Mike to visit. The back yard was huge; like a secret garden, absolutely covered in tress, plants and flowers. The small town connecting it was small and beautiful, and already friendly, they discovered from their brief walk around it earlier. Ezra stood leaning against the doorframe of this particular room that he and Aria were in, and he was watching her take it all in. She had the final word. He loved it, but he would only voice that if she did too.

"I think it's perfect," Aria turned to him and smiled. "But what do you think?" she asked him.

Ezra cleared his throat as he began walking towards her, making her turn around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Yes, I think it's perfect. It's like a fairy tale cottage, it's flawless," he smiled at her as they began kissing tenderly in between their smiles.

"A-hem" the realtor coughed behind them, which made them immediately separate, both sucking on their bottom lips as they smiled.

"The verdict?" the realtor asked with a smile that said she thought she already knew.

"It's perfect, we're taking it," Aria smiled, before pushing herself tighter into Ezra's arms. "There's even a few spare bedrooms for out of town visitors; it's absolutely perfect," Aria smiled to the realtor. "Or, if we decide to extend our family even," Aria said looking at Ezra with a smile, and his face smiled back excitedly as he nodded, "we won't have to move again," she concluded while Ezra kissed her hair after he smiled warmly at her, excited for what she had just said.

"No, Ella, you don't have to! I mean, thank you," Aria said as she hurried after her mother. Since their offer on the property had been accepted and they could move in straight away; Aria and Ezra were packing up their belongings and preparing to make the big move. Ella had insisted on helping, ensuring all their belongings were packed safely; and plus, she wanted to be an extra set of hands with all the boxes.

"We're nearly done," Ezra spoke gleefully as he followed the girls with another box in his hands, as they all walked towards the moving truck.

"Are you sure you're going to keep this place?" Ella asked Ezra, as she set down her box in the truck.

"Yeah, I mean, the new place we're going isn't too expensive; I can cover the repayments on both. And especially if this place gets rented out soon; we'll be on easy street," he responded with a smile as he stepped up and joined Ella in the moving truck and set down his box next to hers.

"You three will be coming to visit me, right? You haven't made me a grandmother and are then breaking my heart by all of you moving, are you?" Ella asked Aria as she helped her mother out of the truck by supporting her hands as she stepped down.

"You have your own room, and of course we're coming to visit! And you're coming to visit us too!" she said to Mike who had come out to the path out the front of Ezra's apartment block to meet them; he was cradling Lily in his arms.

"So I can come and stay next weekend, right? Help you unpack a bit while I'm there?" Mike asked, clearly not ready to lose most of his family to another suburb so far away, particularly Lily. He started bouncing Lily in his arms, attempting to hide his growing sadness on the topic.

"Yes, how could I say no to my little brother," Aria asked as she came up and ruffled her hand in his hair, which she knew for sure that he hated. He smiled at her as his eyes watered a bit.

"I really am going to miss you, so much," he whispered to Aria. "I'm really coming every few weeks to visit; you understand that, right? I'm not missing this little one grow up," Mike said before crying as Aria came beside him and nuzzled her face into his ear, so they were facing opposite directions. Aria smiled as her arm furthest from Lily hugged Mike's back as his eyes closed through his tears and he brought Lily tighter in his arms.

Ezra came and stood next to Ella while they watched Aria and Mike hug with Lily there too. Ezra gave a tight smile to Ella who mirrored the expression, before removing a tear from her cheek, also getting upset that her daughter was moving so far away.

"What's it like?" Ella asked on the phone as Aria was unpacking her and Ezra's boxes. Lily was in her already set-up crib in her room; the baby monitor was not 5 metres from Aria on the table.

"You'll love it mum, I promise. Your room will be set up in a few days," Aria said before laughing as she set down a new handful of books on the bookshelf from the box she was unpacking.

"And are there good schools for Lily? For you and Ezra?" she asked, because of course that was the next important question.

"Perfect. In the week since we moved; we've found this amazing place, already have Lily on a list for a wonderful Kindergarten for when she's 4, and it's connected to a primary and a secondary school. Ezra's teaching in the secondary," Aria told her.

"Is he happy about teaching high school and not university?" Ella asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, he said he wants a change, so it'll be great. And plus, I've enrolled at the local university for next year, wouldn't really want Ezra teaching me, if it could be avoided," Aria confessed.

"Of course hon. Right, I'm coming to see you in the next few weeks. Take care," Ella said concluding their conversation.

"Okay, you're welcome any time. Tell Mike we're looking forward to having him tomorrow for the weekend. Yes, you too," Aria said before hanging up the phone. She continued to unpack the books from the box and setting them up on her and Ezra's new bookshelf. It was red gum wood, floor to roof, wall to wall across their living room. There was room for a couch not far from the fireplace, and that was it for this front room; the bookshelf had dibs, which of course, Aria and Ezra loved. As Aria finished unpacking the box and motioned setting it on the floor, Ezra came in with two teas for them.

"How's it going in here?" Ezra asked.

"Fine, all going well. What about you with our bedroom?" she asked, clearly hoping to sleep within the next few hours, even though it wasn't yet 4pm. Exhaustion was beginning to take over the two of them after their huge day moving. The place was a mess, boxes everywhere, most of their belongings still packed up. But as long as they had their and Lily's bed/cot's set up; all was fine.

Aria walked to sit next to Ezra on the couch as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So, I've made sure we're a private address and phone number, not in any books. And of course, Ella and Mike aren't going to tell Byron where we are. I think we're free," he said calmly while she snuggled into his torso.

"I'm so glad," she confessed as she kissed Ezra's small section of bare chest amongst his shirt, before turning her cheek to his chest again in their embrace. They were exhausted, yet eager to settle into their new family home.

"Who missed me?" was Mike's greeting as he stood on Aria and Ezra's front porch about 11am the next day.

"Mike," Aria said happily as she threw her arms above his shoulders. "I've missed you bro," she said before she stepped back and gestured for Mike to come in.

"I'm missed you too. Wow, this place is incredible," he honestly spoke as he surveyed the interiors. Red wood beams throughout the whole property; it was too beautiful to be true. It was perfect for its new occupants.

"Hey Mike," Ezra said enthusiastically as he came to the foyer of the house.

"Hey, good to see you, Ezra," Mike said happily as their hands met in a shake.

Ezra's eye went to Aria as he smiled with excitement, as Aria smiled back, getting her reminder.

"Uhh Mike, would you mind coming and sitting down in the lounge room? We want to talk to you about something." Aria said before she gestured her hands towards the lounge room.

"Sure," Mike said with a smile, though his nerves shone through a little as he followed Aria and Ezra into the lounge room.

They all sat down, Mike in the single chair and Aria and Ezra next to each other on the couch next door, her hand resting on his leg as his arm scooped around her.

"We know you're Lily's uncle, and that you two already have such a special bond," Aria said before pausing, not knowing how to approach the next part.

"Yeah," Mike said smiling, but desperately wanting her to finish what she was saying.

Ezra smiled reassuringly at Aria, pushing her to go on.

"Would you also be Lily's Godfather?" Aria asked with her eyes wide and her smile large.

"What, wait, that's amazing, of course, I'd love to! I love that little girl! But, why were you so nervous to ask me? I thought you were going to say something horrible!" he said, confused.

"Just if you were going to feel pressured, or didn't want to. We both knew you'd love to, that there is no one else we could even dream of to be her Godfather; but I didn't want you to feel as if you had to!" she spoke quickly. "It sounds stupid as I say it out loud," she confessed as her gaze lowered slightly.

"No, I get it. I had no second thought in my mind; I'd love to be her Godfather. Thank you so much. It's truly an honour, Ar," he said as he coaxed her up and hugged her tightly as they both let tears fall onto their cheeks as they laughed.

"Thank you, so much. I love her and you so much," he spoke into her hair as their grip around each other tightened. Ezra stood next to them and placed his hand on Mike's shoulder showing his agreement with his appointment, while Ezra's other hand went onto the small of Aria's back, rubbing little circles in comfort as they continued their sibling embrace.

Lily's cry boldly rung from the baby monitor, as Aria and Mike separated in response. Mike looked at Aria hopeful, "Can I go and get her?" he asked as Aria nodded and Mike began taking off.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left," Aria screamed after her brother as he disappeared out of sight. Ezra's arms came around Aria as they both smiled, knowing they'd chosen perfectly for Lily.

"Hey beautiful girl," Mike said to Lily when he found her room and began walking towards her crib. "It's your godpapa," Mike said before squinting his face, "Okay, so that title doesn't exactly work, or maybe it does? Perfect for us, Lily? I'm your godpapa," he smiled as he reached in and gently pulled the crying baby out of the crib. She lay content in Mike's arms as he bounced her slightly, her crying immediately ceasing.

"I love you, Lily," he said as he kissed her forehead. He then walked out of her bedroom holding her snugly, as he began walking back towards the lounge room where Aria and Ezra were waiting.

**Thank you for reading the chapter! There's a jump in time coming up, so prepare yourselves! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Lily's cry boldly rung from the baby monitor, as Aria and Mike separated in response. Mike looked at Aria hopeful, "Can I go and get her?" he asked as Aria nodded and Mike began taking off._

_"Up the stairs, second door on the left," Aria screamed after her brother as he disappeared out of sight. Ezra's arms came around Aria as they both smiled, knowing they'd chosen perfectly for Lily._

_"Hey beautiful girl," Mike said to Lily when he found her room and began walking towards her crib. "It's your godpapa," Mike said before squinting his face, "Okay, so that title doesn't exactly work, or maybe it does? Perfect for us, Lily? I'm your godpapa," he smiled as he reached in and gently pulled the crying baby out of the crib. She lay content in Mike's arms as he bounced her slightly, her crying immediately ceasing._

_"I love you, Lily," he said as he kissed her forehead. He then walked out of her bedroom holding her snugly, as he began walking back towards the lounge room where Aria and Ezra were waiting._

_**4 years later.**_

Ezra sat on the couch in the lounge room, quietly reading the newest book he'd picked up from the bookstore where he and Aria met 5 years ago now. Aria was upstairs in her study, writing her second novel. Her first, written with Ezra, was based on their story, and it had been received well. They were thrilled with the positivity that had come from it from the public; though truth be told; they were just happy with their creation even if no one else ever saw it.

There was a slight skid of the one seat chair next to Ezra against the floor, as he remained concentrating on his book. Though he had failed to look, Lily was there leaning on the arm rest of her chair, pulling faces at Ezra trying to get his attention. Being born into a family who worshipped books and the written word; she was patient and appreciative of books, and knew they were important. Ezra could feel Lily there, and decided to tease her now, keeping on 'reading' while she got frustrated and kept pulling faces without him reacting.

Lily stuck out her tongue, and tilted her head while she crossed her eyes, trying to make him laugh. Ezra saw out of the corner of his eye what she was doing and smiled softly to himself, trying to not give away to Lily that he could see her. She screwed up her face and scowled her eyebrows, looking just like her mother as she did, and pushed herself off the chair and threw her feet loudly on the wooden floor.

Ezra maintained 'reading' appearance as he tried not to give way his thoughts; his thoughts that she was so beautiful just like her mum would have been at her age. Next thing he knew, Lily had crawled onto the floor and pushed herself in between Ezra and his book.

"Boo!" she shouted at Ezra while he falsified surprise. Her shout though was enough to secretly send her dad's heart through the roof.

"Lily," he exclaimed through a smiled, and grabbed the little girl by the waist. He tossed the book to the end of the couch, held her on top of him and tickled her ribs and under her neck while she laughed and screamed and kicked her tiny legs furiously

"Stop, stop," Lily laughed as Ezra stopped his tickling and she sat straighter on his left knee.

"Daddy," Lily said as she put her arms as far around Ezra's neck as they could go.

"Yes my darling," he replied as his hand began rubbing her shin.

"Do you think it will be cool; me going to the same school as you?" she asked, clearly having thought about this a little bit.

Ezra pursed his lips tight and brushed a finger across without realising, thinking before he spoke. He lowered his wrist back down to his free leg before meeting her eyes, that were slightly nervous, yet curious.

"I think it will be great," he said with a smile. "Daddy's teaching grades a lot higher than you will be; so I won't see you very often; but I'll always be around if you need me," he smiled at his little girl whose mind had already moved onto a new topic, based on the excitement on her face. Her eyes were huge and her lips making a perfect circle while she thought, and then spoke her thoughts;

"We have to go," she said, gesturing her tiny head towards the wall clock.

"Oh, God," Ezra panicked as he grabbed Lily up by her waist, and held her like a plank of wood next to his waist as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Daaaaddd! Put-me-down," she complained in between her laughter as he carried her up the stairs in this way. They walked a little way up the hall of their second story as Lily continued to laugh, before they paused outside a closed door.

"Aria, time for our girl's big day! And uhh.. we're running late" he said as he knocked once on Aria's study door.

"Coming," she shouted back as she threw the door open not 3 seconds later.

"I thought you were going to get me with 20 minutes notice; so we were on time," she scowled at Ezra before breaking into a huge smile. "It's fine, we'll get her there," she replied succinctly and sweetly before giving him a quick peck on the lips. His hand that wasn't holding Lily came behind Aria's brunette hair softly holding her there during their kiss. In the meantime, Lily managed to manoeuvre herself in Ezra's arms so she was clinging to his side like a koala; no longer like a plank of wood like earlier. As Aria pulled away, Ezra turned to meet Lily's eyes that were level with him now. He smiled as her mischievous smile shone, recognising what she had managed to navigate while he was distracted. He tapped her back then helped her to the ground.

"Right miss, go and get your bag. We'll meet you at the car," Aria told Lily who immediately went running off to her room. Ezra locked his hand in Aria's as they began to descend their staircase.

"So, that went fast, didn't it?" Aria sighed, talking about Lily's growing up.

"I know. But they've been wonderful days so far, and they will continue to be as she grows. Even if they're going faster than we'd like," he smiled as he kissed her hair while they continued down the stairs.

"I'm nervous," Lily said as she stood at the front gate of the kinder.

"You'll be fine, and mummy and daddy will be back in just a few hours to come and get you," Ezra while he was crouched next to Lily, so their eyes were level. Aria was holding Lily's other hand and standing next to her, yet bending down so they could talk.

"You're going to make so many new friends hon. Go on, in you go," Aria said encouragingly as she tapped her daughter on the bottom giving her a slight push. Lily took the hint and took a few steps forward. Without turning back, the expression on her face changed to confidence and determination to do this well. She then turned back and smiled.

"Bye," she said, before she ran into the building. Aria and Ezra could see through the windows that she had met the teacher, who already had met Lily and knew who she was a few days earlier.

"Quick," Ezra said as he grabbed Aria's waist dramatically.

"What?" Aria asked in alarm.

"We have the house to ourselves for 4 hours. 4 hours we don't have tiny ears listening, and understanding a slightly nerve rackingly high amount of what we say," he said, obviously a little nervous of their daughter's already evident intelligence and advancement for her age.

"Well, she's got smart parents," Aria said unashamedly, while her hands came up lovingly to Ezra's cheek. He closed his eyes as she rubbed his cheeks, before he kissed the fingertips of one of her hands.

"I love you so much. We did it, she's on her own," he said, proud, yet with a twinge of sadness.

Aria nodded, sharing the emotions, before she slowly looked back in his eyes. "Come on, let's go home. You have work starting again tomorrow after Christmas break, I'm starting my Masters course..." She said with a smile and a wink reminding him that they really were running out of alone time.

They pushed into their house clamped to each other, already moving their lips furiously against each others. Aria was walking backwards into the house first, Ezra able to navigate them. There was no way they were getting up the stairs at this rate. He nudged her hips to a different direction and pushed her backwards to the lounge room; their favourite room of their house covered in books across the full wall bookshelves. They stopped on the thick, fluffy mat under their feet as they continued to kiss, before pulling apart; their hands still on each other's faces.

Ezra slowly reached behind her and unzipped the back of her dress. As the zip reached the base, she moved her arms out of the straps and let it fall to the floor. She then reached for the buttons on Ezra's shirt, tearing them out from the top layer of shirt. When they were all undone, she firmly dragged her hands down his chest, quickening his breath as he stared at her with yearning. She grabbed tightly onto his belt which acted as support as she jumped up around his waist while holding onto it as his hands came under her behind. Her legs tightened around his waist as their kissing resumed after a few seconds of smiling at each other. He placed his hands on her back before gently laying her down on the mat; he holding himself on his arms over her.

"Ez," Aria spoke breathlessly as he began kissing her down the centre of her chest.

"Mmm," he replied as he kept going.

"Do you want to make another baby," she asked as he immediately removed his lips from her body and brought himself up so their eyes were level. She looked at him smiling, her eyes sparkling; he could immediately tell what her wish was.

"Yes, of course," he said as he kissed her passionately as they both moaned into their kiss while Aria cradled Ezra's face.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Aria asked when they went to pick up their daughter. Lily walked towards them scowling with a bit of dirt on her cheek; she'd obviously had better days.

"This boy pulled my hair. And it really hurt. I didn't do anything to him. We were playing then he…" she cut herself off sobbing as Aria came and scooped her into her arms so Lily's cheek was next to hers. Ezra came behind Aria and levelled his eyes with Lily, stroking her cheek trying to also comfort her.

"Alright, here comes the lesson about boys," Ezra began as Aria also twisted her body so she was looking at him while he spoke. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him before he continued.

"When a boy does that, it usually means he likes you. Though I have a feeling, the women of this family do not respond to boys of that nature," he said winking at Aria who giggled at his comment while she nodded.

"Find a boy who reads baby; they seem to, for the most part at least, be a little more mature," Aria offered.

Lily nodded before responding. "He was mean! It didn't seem like he liked me at all. Boys are stupid," Lily said defiantly, crossing her arms while her legs were still wrapped around Aria.

"Yes, they are my angel," Ezra said as he kissed Lily's cheek. "And they always will be, even when you're 16, remember that you said that," he laughed.

"Keep dreaming, daddy," Aria said with a smirk as they headed to their car. When Lily was securely in her seat, Ezra and Aria climbed into their seats at the front of the car.

"You remember when you told me the story about me being a flower girl when I was a bit older?" Lily asked as both her parent's eyes met and they smiled. They had both subconsciously been thinking that they would like to get married soon now Lily was old enough to be a flower girl; yet hadn't voiced these opinions. They were obviously all on the same wave-link.

"Yeah, we remember honey. Why?" Aria asked as she turned around to Lily.

"Can we do it soon?" she smiled sweetly and innocently.

Ezra checked with Aria who smiled and gave a soft nod. "Yeah baby, we'd like to do that soon too," he smiled as Lily straightened herself in her seat and smiled triumphantly. Ezra turned the car on and they commenced their drive home.

**Calm before the storm. Enjoy it mah ppllllsss ;)**

**And I'm WHOLE HEARTEDLY sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. It's true; life has gotten so busy. So I'm sorry, but I'll really make an effort to update more often. I appreciate every single reader, so I'm sorry if the delay pissed anyone off. I'm going to update more often again; I swear.**

**Thank you SO SO MUCH for all your kind reviews! And hello new readers! I love that still people are just coming across the story! It's beyond epic! :) **

Please review! It means so much! ~St0ryTeller x x

**And check out my other stories which will both be updated in the next few days. Both M ratings though, keep in mind. Bless x**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so grateful to the loyal readers of this story (particularly those who review….;))! I feel like I've been neglecting you, and I won't be doing that anymore. I wanted to ask, I can wrap this story up in about 3 chapters, or I could unload a whole new element to the story. What would people prefer? Bless x**

_"Find a boy who reads baby; they seem to, for the most part at least, be a little more mature," Aria offered._

_Lily nodded before responding. "He was mean! It didn't seem like he liked me at all. Boys are stupid," Lily said defiantly, crossing her arms while her legs were still wrapped around Aria._

_"Yes, they are my angel," Ezra said as he kissed Lily's cheek. "And they always will be, even when you're 16, remember that you said that," he laughed._

_"Keep dreaming, daddy," Aria said with a smirk as they headed to their car. When Lily was securely in her seat, Ezra and Aria climbed into their seats at the front of the car._

_"You remember when you told me the story about me being a flower girl when I was a bit older?" Lily asked as both her parent's eyes met and they smiled. They had both subconsciously been thinking that they would like to get married soon now Lily was old enough to be a flower girl; yet hadn't voiced these opinions. They were obviously all on the same wave-link._

_"Yeah, we remember honey. Why?" Aria asked as she turned around to Lily._

_"Can we do it soon?" she smiled sweetly and innocently._

_Ezra checked with Aria who smiled and gave a soft nod. "Yeah baby, we'd like to do that soon too," he smiled as Lily straightened herself in her seat and smiled triumphantly. Ezra turned the car on and they commenced their drive home._

Ezra sat comfortable in his side of the bed, the pages of a book sprawled in his hands as he read intently. Minutes passed and then Aria came to join him out of their bathroom. She pulled back the corner of the doona and slid in close next to Ezra. She looked at him with her wide eyes and a content smile was worn on her face as she began fiddling with the hairs on his arm as he read, her chin nuzzled into his forearm. She kept her eyes on him, and a smile slowly formed on Ezra's face. He paused his reading without Aria's knowledge and basked in the moment; the look on Aria's face being the exact same that is worn regularly by their daughter when she also wants something.

Ezra let out a long sigh as he slowly laid his book next to them on their maple wood side table, before he returned to his seated position, still not looking at Aria. She knew what he was doing, pretending to ignore her which always turned into a game, and a wider smile grew on her face at the thought. Then instantly, Ezra's hands were on her, tickling her furiously while she screamed and she tried desperately to get his hands to cease their movements. Ezra had Aria flat on the bed and his body weight had been shifted so he was above her while he continued to make her laugh and scream. The resolution; Aria threw her mouth on Ezra's in a tender, forceful kiss which stopped him immediately in his tracks. His hands immediately flew to her cheeks as his tongue began to graze hers, both of them letting out a gasp in response as they curled more into the kiss. Aria's hand flew to Ezra's shirt as she pulled him closer to her body, her mouth then moving down the side of his neck, then kissing the top of his bare chest as far as she could with the shirt still on. Ezra's breathing grew uneven, as his mind grew hazy. He ran his fingers through her hair while she pulled his shirt over his head, continuing to kiss down the centre of his chest while his breathing turned into gasps in response.

"Tickle fight," Lily threw open the door and announced before she saw her parents on the bed. Ezra and Aria froze in their positions, Aria under Ezra, her face to the centre of his ribs.

"Ew, gross," she exclaimed as she slammed the door and could be heard running down the corridor back to her bedroom, the door to which also slammed sharply in response.

Ezra groaned and kissed Aria's cheek before he climbed off her. Aria took a few moments to compute what had just happened before she smiled widely.

"You're smiling? Seriously?" Ezra exclaimed, breathless still from their brief moment, his cheeks also flushed red from embarrassment. Ezra stood for a few moments, before he let out a loud sigh and went and sat back on the edge of the bed, Aria crawled over to sit next to him.

"Ezra, hon, it's fine. One of us should go and check on her, then we'll just pick up where we were," she smiled reassuringly, Ezra was still embarrassed. Aria knew it was going to take a while for him to be okay.

"And asap, I'm buying a lock for that door," Aria smiled comfortingly as she rubbed his shoulders and he sighed, finally relaxing. He turned to look at her while she smiled at him. He gave a soft smile in response while his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her lips to hers again tenderly. The kiss was only brief, yet both pulled away so they were only a centimetre apart from each other, the tips of Aria's fingers rested against his face.

"I love you, I always will," Ezra reminded her, thankful for her while he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth and safety she felt with his arms tight around her waist.

"Alright then, for that, you can go and check on her. I'll be waiting," Aria teased as she pushed him out of the bed.

Ezra responded with a pained smile on his face, clearly not wanting to leave her after that, but groaned and began the walk to check on their daughter.

Ezra knocked three times on Lily's door, "can I come in?" he asked meekly.

"Sure," Lily said with a disgruntled sigh. Ezra entered the room to find Lily standing in the middle unimpressed. They both looked at each other, before they both broke into mirroring, kind smiles. Ezra then let out a small chuckle as he lunged forward and brought Lily into his arms while she screamed. He crawled into bed with her and pulled over the cover while she smiled largely at him, clearly happy he was there, but confused from earlier events still. Ezra wrapped his arm behind Lily's head so she was snuggled into him.

"Daddy, I thought you were having a tickle fight, that I could play too," she confessed apologetically as her lips trembled. She was clearly feeling terrible for what had happened.

"Honey," Ezra said soothingly as he pulled her in tighter to his arms and kissed her temple. "It's all fine, don't even think about it. What about a tickle fight tomorrow? Or, right now," Ezra said changing the timbre of his voice so she knew she was going to get it. Lily screamed and hollered as Ezra ticked under her chin and her arms while she kicked her legs furiously.

"Dad, dad, stop, please," she laughed and he stopped his movements, both of their faces huge and bright.

"Love you baby," Ezra said as he kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, daddy. Hey, dad, what's happening tomorrow again?" Lily asked, her voice brimming with excitement.

"Well," he said, tucking her tighter into her doona as he began while she giggled in response, "Uncle Mike.."

"Godpapa Mike," Lily corrected with her pointer finger gestured in front of her, making Ezra laugh.

"Right, yes, Godpapa Mike will be coming over in the mid afternoon with Grandma Ella and we're going to have a wedding here at home," Ezra concluded happily.

"Is that why I'm not allowed in the back yard right now?" Lily asked inquisitively.

"Yep, that's why. Your mum and I have made the arrangements for a beautiful wedding," Ezra paused at the thought. He had known since very early on in their relationship that he wanted to marry Aria Montgomery, and he loved her more than anyone else. It had only just hit him that it was so close. Now that Lily was old enough to be their flower girl like they agreed, everything was perfect. "It's a surprise for you for tomorrow. You're going to love it Lil, it's beautiful for our princess, your mum, and for my little princess too," he concluded whilst kissing her forehead and she snuggled deeper into her doona. "Goodnight baby," he said as he kissed her hair and left her room, closing her door behind him.

"So, you know when we were downstairs, Lily's first day of kinder. You me, the library, the wooden floor," Aria began when Ezra returned to their bedroom, Aria's voice coming from their bathroom.

"Yep, yep, I'm with you," Ezra said, reflecting and smiling. "Wait, are you.." He exclaimed excitedly as he ran into join her.

"Oh yeah," was her response as her chin rested on their toilet seat. She tilted her head to him and smiled widely. His face lit up even more at the sight of hers and he swooped down to envelope her in his arms while she remained glued to the toilet bowl. She lent her head against his, cheek to cheek as they both sighed deeply, her hand grabbing Ezra's and placing them on her stomach. He pressed his lips to her neck in a tender kiss.

"Love you, almost husband," she said making them both giggle.

"Love you too. My God, do I love you," he exclaimed as he brought his arms tighter around her.

"A small wedding, the people we love. Simple, warm, perfect. Our girl, another gift on the way," she said with a smile before she pressed her lips to his tenderly. Her eyes were heavy he recognised as her face buried into his neck. He carried her like the first time they were in this situation to bed. Untraditional before the wedding night, but that was an irrelevant detail. The two of them pressed their bodies close together, Aria's face to Ezra's chest as they began to get comfortable.

"Goodnight, my love," Ezra hummed as she smiled into his chest before kissing him there.

"Goodnight, my Ezra," she responded sleepily as he ran his fingers through her hair before resting them on her back in a tight embrace.

"Who's ready to party," Mike announced as he threw open Ezra and Aria's bedroom door at 9am the next morning.

"Damn it, Mike," Aria screamed as he stood there in the doorway laughing hysterically.

"You know, there are boundaries. And you're crossing about 5 right now. Get OUT," Aria screamed as Ezra sleepily ran his hand over his barely open eyes, trying to compute the shouting and extra presence in their bedroom.

"Lil and I have made breakfast for you two. She's so excited, come on," Mike said pleadingly as Ezra started to finally shift from where he had been sleeping with Aria, Aria was sitting up glaring at Mike.

Aria sighed and closed her eyes before she responded. "Can you tell her we'll be like 10 minutes, we need to get dressed," she offered and Mike smiled in response before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"I thought," Ezra began.

"Yeah, he wasn't mean to be here until 2pm," she responded with a tight smile.

"Morning," she said smiling at Ezra, before laying back on top of him and giving him a tender kiss which quickly developed to a more passionate one almost instantly. Aria's hand pulled on Ezra's shirt at the neck, while his hands were wrapped around her ribs, crushing her to him. "We, we can't," Aria reluctantly sighed as she removed herself from him. "We have to wait to the honeymoon now," she offered as her hand extended towards him to help him out of bed. They gave soft smiles as he proceeded to accept her hand up.

Ezra and Aria, not 10 minutes later, freshly washed and changed entered the kitchen to find Lily and Mike next to an arranged table. Breakfast had been served, eggs, pancakes, everything. Orange juice had been poured and flowers placed in a small vase. Aria and Ezra both looked down at Lily who was standing a few metres in front of Mike, clearly beyond excited for this day, and wanting to treat her parents.

"I helped with the cooking, but Lily did everything else," Mike offered looking down at Lily smiling, and she blushed in response. Ezra and Aria looked at each other and commenced walking towards their daughter with a tight smile, they both crouched down either side of her and placed a small kiss on either cheek while she smiled. They both then began tickling under her neck and she screamed and fell to the floor while they continued. Clearly making up for last night, and Lily was beyond ecstatic that they were.

After breakfast had been consumed by the four of them, Aria turned to Mike. "So, I thought Ella was going to be here earlier to help us with Lily," she began.

"She wanted to be here, but said there was something critical that needed her attention. So, I offered to come and help with Lily, take her to the hairdresser, get her ready and everything," he smiled at his 'mini me' Lily who practically jumped on her seat with excitement.

"Well, her appointment is in 20, she can do whatever she wants with her hair. But, please, not colours," she winked at her brother.

"Yeah, like I'd let her put colour in her hair," he responded like an overprotective father, gesturing for Lily's hand as she accepted it. Lily broke from Mike's hand and ran back to her parents.

"I love you both," she said as she wrapped her small arms around both their torsos at once. Aria and Ezra's hands found her hair as they pulled her in tighter to them. Aria's tear filled eyes rose to meet Ezra's, and she found them to be the same as they felt the love between them all. Lily then broke away and ran to Mike, who smiled reassuringly at both Aria and Ezra before he proceeded to take Lily to the hairdresser.

"Let's go, old man," Aria joked as she pulled him up into a tender kiss. They pulled apart smiling, his eyes hazy with love as he became overwhelmed with what was about to happen. They then proceeded to get ready for their day ahead.

**Please review! And if there's any advice on how I can improve my writing, please let me know! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Please take the time to read my note before this final chapter: :)

* * *

><p><strong>I have absolutely no idea how to say thank you to all of you<strong>. It really can't be done. Through your reviews, I found the confidence in myself that I could write, which directly led to my change in career ambitions. And because I now want to be a writer, I'm not disappearing from this site just yet. While this is the concluding chapter to _Winter Wonderland_, I will still be around here, writing. I will continue to post stories, hopefully quite unique ones, which will hold surprises for you along the way!

I may very well return to this story line with a sequel story, I'm still undecided on that. If you're subscribed to this story, I'll post an update letting you know if I'm continuing with these characters in another series of events. I have ideas, but nothing solid enough yet I don't think to write another story. That being said, I love how this story has turned out, so I may just leave it where it is, because I'm proud of where this story has gone.

**I hope you'll leave a concluding review to the story, say hey (or goodbye)!** I know there are many many MANY people who have been reading, subscribing, and reading silently, and I hope as a kind parting, you'll say goodbye. I had wonderful reviews last time (as always) from kind readers, and I had even more people subscribe to my story, at chapter 30! What a kind and amazing thing; **it blew my mind that I'm still having so many subscribers at my 30th chapter! It is a huge compliment; thank you! :)**

Oh, Is there a way I can see how many people in total are subscribed to my story? I'd love to know at the conclusion of Winter Wonderland just how many people in total were reading so diligently! So if yes, please tell me, because I really would love to know!

Thank you again to all reviewers and subscribers. Such huge compliments. Thank you! :D

I don't want to wrap up this story, but I know it's time. Bless you all, thank you if you left me one review or 30! Please review for the final time, and please continue to read my stories.** Again, your responses changed my life; it's amazing what such kindness can do to someone's soul! I hope you'll all remember that, even with the often negative realm that is the internet. Bless you, and all take care.**

**Enjoy *and I don't want to go ahhhhh* :'( ~St0ryTeller**

* * *

><p><em>Lily broke from Mike's hand and ran back to her parents.<em>

_"I love you both," she said as she wrapped her small arms around both their torsos at once. Aria and Ezra's hands found her hair as they pulled her in tighter to them. Aria's tear filled eyes rose to meet Ezra's, and she found them to be the same as they felt the love between them all. Lily then broke away and ran to Mike, who smiled reassuringly at both Aria and Ezra before he proceeded to take Lily to the hairdresser._

_"Let's go, old man," Aria joked as she pulled him up into a tender kiss. They pulled apart smiling, his eyes hazy with love as he became overwhelmed with what was about to happen. They then proceeded to get ready for their day ahead._

And there she was, Ezra thought when he saw Aria appear through the trees of their back garden. Ezra was at the altar with the minister, Mike and Ella as well as a few members from Ezra's family were seated, and all had been eager for Aria to come down the aisle. Ezra looked and smiled at Lily, who, in front of Aria, was commencing her clearly carefully-rehearsed throwing of the flower petals as she proceeded down the aisle. Ezra looked at his daughter and smiled largely, before his eyes returned to meet Aria's. Her eyes had never left his, and Ezra was so grateful that she was walking towards him right now. He was also grateful Mike was holding a video camera, as he was desperate to never lose even a single second of the memory of what was happening right now. Aria's face grew wider as she almost reached the altar as tears unashamedly began to fall from the corner of Ezra's eye. He removed the tears from his eye as Aria noticed what he was doing, and a few tears escaped her eyes also while she smiled. If someone had asked her to speak right now, her emotions wouldn't have allowed her through her happy tears. Lily concluded her throwing and she scooted her bottom onto the seat at the corner of the aisle at the very front enthusiastically, as Ella pulled her arms tight around the small girl's waist, helping her up. Then Aria reached Ezra, and she slowly turned to look straight at him. Their mirroring goofy smiles making the occasion even more beautiful to watch for those who were blessed to be in attendance. Beautiful willow trees framed the scene, with tiny purple flowers scattered around the natural-growing small flowers around the boarders. The scene was divine, with Aria in white, Ezra in his suit and tie, the people they loved also there.

It was not an occasion that was drawn out. Both wrote and enunciated their own, love-filled vowels as their family wept. Lily the only one still grinning without tears by the end of the speeches. Then, when the time came, Aria reached her lips boldly up to meet Ezra's, as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her impossibly close to him as they kissed furiously, not caring that they had to face the crowd later. It was official now, legally official, not the official they had always felt in their hearts. With modest rings on their appropriate fingers, they walked down the aisle as their small audience clapped as music played. It was perfect, no excessive frills, all about the reason they were there. Ella waited for Lily as she proceeded to run towards the purple flowers excitedly. When she picked a few and placed them behind one of her ears, she ran back to Ella and everyone followed Aria and Ezra down the aisle.

Food was shared by everyone not too long afterwards, as relatives from both families got to know each other with Lily ran around in the garden. Elegant white metal-patterned tables and chairs had been placed in another portion of the garden, and caterers fed everyone to their hearts content.

Then it was time for the honeymoon. Ella and Godpapa Mike were staying with Lily at their home while Ezra and Aria were away. Ezra had a surprise planned for Aria, and he knew she was going to love it when they arrived. Their arms were clasped around each other tightly as they kissed before getting in the car.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Mike, not surprisingly shouted as Ella elbowed him violently in the ribs as Lily laughed. Ezra's cheeks turned crimson in response, but soon tried to cover it by burying his lips behind Aria's ear in a kiss while she closed her eyes, her hand pushing firmly against his chest.

"We love you, see you soon," Aria announced to everyone, before her and Ezra gave Lily departing kisses on the cheek while she had her limbs wrapped around Ella tightly in a hug. Aria wrapped her arms around Mike while Ezra kissed Ella's cheek goodbye, thanking her again for looking after Lily. Then he grabbed Aria's hand and they proceeded to the car with enthusiasm, huge grins worn proudly on their faces as they waved a final goodbye and commenced driving to a place unknown to Aria.

"Come on, where are we going?" Aria pleaded for Ezra to spill.

"Nope, no" he said shaking his head, "No way, this time, I'm not caving to those doe eye of yours," he said weakly and his voice thinning as he felt her eyes still on him.

"Okay, fine," Aria said as her hand went on Ezra's knee and slowly slid up his thigh. There was no one else on the road, which was good as Ezra slammed on the breaks in response as he struggled to maintain composure.

"Aria," he weakly pleaded, "It's only 15 minutes away. And you're going to love this place. There's no way I can drive if you're doing that," he sighed as she laughed mischievously, before scooting herself onto his lap, forcing her tongue into his mouth as he groaned and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Their kiss continued before he sighed and assumed defeat, breaking away from Aria's lips, and pulling the car over safely to the side of the silent street while she smiled victoriously. Her eyes flickered knowingly at him, knowing she had him where she wanted him, and she adjusted on him so her legs were straddling his hips tightly. Ezra lost the ability to breath as he stared into her eyes. He then very, very slowly edged his lips to hers concluding in the smallest, most tender of kisses. They pulled apart and smiled as Ezra's hands commenced running under her shirt, her hands doing the same to him. Their shirts soon thrown off and forgotten, their kiss was passionate to say the least, as their tongues furiously moved while their heavy breathing and heat began to fill up the car.

About 30 minutes later, Ezra pulled up at a beautiful beach-side cottage. The double story building was light yellow weatherboard, with well-trained ivy growing perfectly across the front of the building. It looked like something sketched in the front of a novel, only better in reality. Aria's jaw dropped at the fairy-tale cottage before her, her body feeling shivers she was so surprised.

"It's ours, for the week," Ezra remarked, as Aria commenced slowly getting out of her side of the car, walking forward to the building in awe. He got out of his side of the car and walked around the front of the vehicle to stand next to Aria while she continued to take in the beautiful sight. He laced his hand in hers, as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's perfect, thank you," her voice crackled as her free hand reached upward to clasp his cheek in her hand, as his breathing grew ragged in response. With both their eyes hazy and tear-filled, they began walking towards their cottage for the week.

Her hand still laced in his, she pushed him backwards onto the bed before she crawled on top of him. Their love always being tender and giving, this time it was going to be even more so. Their movements were even slower and even more appreciative than usual, as their lips slowly danced over each other's faces and necks, before returning to their lips.

"I love you. I will every moment for the rest of my life," Ezra quickly spoke when they took a brief breath. Aria's eyes stared deep down into his as her free hand that wasn't laced with his ran through his hair before fisting it.

"As I will love you," she replied tenderly, before kissing him deeply. Her hand behind his head forced him to sit up and she placed his head in her chest and she raised her head to stare at the ceiling while he began placing kisses there, her hands clasped in his hair.

**Four years later**

"OLIVIA," Lily screamed after her younger sister. "You HAVE to hold my hand," she insisted, clasping the hand of her three year old sister in her hand while Ezra and Aria followed very closely behind.

"Lily, please don't shout," Aria pleaded as Ezra's hand around her waist pulled her tighter into his side.

"Sorry Olivia," Lily genuinely offered. "I'm just excited!" Lily offered as they continued along the sidewalk. "It's about time we found out where you met," the 8 year old pointed out with a smile as they continued walking down the shopping strip.

Ezra and Aria looked at each other and smiled contently, before Ezra pressed his lips to her forehead as she closed her eyes and smiled in response. "I love you," she mouthed to Ezra who smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as they continued. They walked a few minutes more, before Aria and Ezra stopped and the girls turned around to face them curiously.

"Here we are," Ezra stopped the family while Aria smiled at him and clasped one of each of the girl's shoulders in her hand. She then gave them a gentle push towards the door that Ezra was holding open for them, before Aria clasped his free hand in hers and they walked in together.

"Girls," he said to Lily and Olivia, who turned around eagerly. They were holding hands, their legs fidgeting with excitement. "This is where I met the most beautiful woman in the world," he commenced his story as the three girls in his life looked on with excited eyes, Aria's head tilting slightly at his bold compliment. Aria and Ezra walked around the store with the girls, pointing out where they had first spoken, where he read his story, where they had their first kiss, and Lily and Olivia were listening on eagerly. Lily looking like she was listening to the most beautiful fairy-tale ever.

"And there's another reason why I suggested we do this now," Ezra began and Aria looked at him surprised. "I have a gift for you," he told Aria, while he grasped her hand in his and began walking her to a section of the book shop, the girls following closely behind. He stopped her in front of a book display and her eyes widened knowingly and she sharply turned her eyes to meet his as a tear formed in her eye. Ezra blushed and lowered his head before he reached forward and grabbed a copy, _My Heaven_ was the title of the book, and _Ezra Fitz_ was boldly written at the base of the cover. Aria's hands nervously began to open the cover, her whole body shaking with happiness and nerves. Ezra decided to speak while she tried to regain composure enough to see what was inside.

"It's about us, well, I changed the names so people don't know everything about us," he confessed smiling as she smiled grateful he'd chosen to do that. "It's about the most perfect woman I've ever known, who changed my life. Who is perfect in every way, who makes me strive to be a better person, who I want by my side for eternity," he said now shaking too as he pulled her face into his chest as she finally broke into a sob. The book still clasped in one hand, her arms wrapped unbelievably tightly around his torso as he repeatedly kissed her hair and forehead while she shook and cried.

"I love you, I want you for eternity too. We'll have all eternity," she rambled and sobbed through her tears as he held her tighter.

"Um.. yeah, we're in public," Lily pointed out with embarrassment while Olivia sucked on her free hand, her legs floundering with excitement while she watched her parents.

"Well, isn't that right?" Ezra said with a tone that made Aria pull back from his chest with a smile, while shaking her head knowingly. They were on the same wave-link, and Aria and Ezra came together in the most fierce, passionate and loving of kisses while they clasped each other tightly in their arms, tears flowing down their face. They were going to stay here for forever, for eternity.

**THANK YOU READERS! I'd be so grateful if you left the story a farewell piece of feedback! Take care, and I'll see you around here, I'm sure! :) ~St0ryTeller **


	32. Announcement

I'VE MADE A SEQUEL! And I've responded to your comments over there.

fanfiction[.]net/s/7863042/1/ _ I have NO idea how to post a link, but you can find it on my profile! :) [and thanks Notinyourlifetimehoney for telling me it went all weird :)]_

**Please review**, tell people to read! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of these character's lives!

Peace! Xoxo


End file.
